


Side Piece

by joyfulJackalope, LPSunnyBunny



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blackmail, Cheating, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Degradation, Exhibitionism, Forced Chastity, Forced Incest, Gunplay, M/M, Noncon Deepthroating, Not Safe Sane and Consensual, POV Alternating, Painful Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Spit As Lube, Watersports, fear kink, musk kink, threat of being caught
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 60,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyfulJackalope/pseuds/joyfulJackalope, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LPSunnyBunny/pseuds/LPSunnyBunny
Summary: Dave likes Jake well enough, he's Dirk's goofy boyfriend, after all. Other than that, he doesn't really have a opinion on him. Maybe he should have paid more attention, though, because now Jake is taking what he wants.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Dirk Strider, Jake English/Dave Strider, Jake English/Dirk Strider
Comments: 36
Kudos: 144





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tags will get updated as more chapters are uploaded!
> 
> joyfulJackalope as Jake, [@LPSunnyBunny](http://www.twitter.com/LPSunnyBunny) as Dave.

It's shaping up to be a boring day of lounging around the house with nothing to do, when the knock comes. Dave is the only one on the apartment, lounging on the couch, so he raises his head, confused at who would be knocking.

After a moment, he shrugs and gets to his feet, goes over, and opens the door. Jake, his older brother's boyfriend, is standing there with a grin on his face.

"Oh shit, sup dude." Dave says with a little upnod of greeting. "Dirk's not here right now, I could take a message if you want." He checks his watch. "Actually, he might be back in a little bit. You could come in and wait if you've got the time."

Jake English has been trying really hard to be a normal person. He _has._

He's been tamping down his dark desires all his life, stumbling through life like a regular person, getting his high school diploma, getting his first job - and now he even has a long-term boyfriend!

But that's when the trouble started, because Jake can't keep his eyes off Dirk's little brother.

Soft blond hair, freckled cheeks and plush rosebud lips - Dave's just so fucking rapeable, and sooner or later, Jake was bound to snap.

"Sure, thanks," says Jake, stepping inside. "As long as it's not too much of an imposition!"

"Nah, you could never." Dave says with a little shrug and a wave, closing the door behind Jake. "You're the first boyfriend Dirk's had that hasn't been a tool, after all."

It's nice that Dirk finally has a boyfriend that will treat him right. Dave's watched Dirk use boyfriends as a method of self-destruction for years, so him getting one that's actually nice is like... a miracle. Dave actually makes an effort to be nice to Jake because of it.

"Hey, want anything to drink while you wait?" Dave offers, turning towards the kitchen. "I'm sure we've got gross ass flat soda somewhere, or water if that's more your style."

Jake smiles at him, guilelessly, and takes a step forward. "Ah, no thank you! I'm not thirsty." In a few seconds, Jake has him pinned against the wall, grinding into his ass. "I'm hungry," he murmurs, "for something else." Dave's not weedy by any means, but Jake has been a pugilist for as long as he can remember, and he holds him against the wall with ease, the tendons in his arms standing out slightly. A hand trails down Dave's hips - so slim, so small, so _breakable._

Dave's brain short-circuits for a moment, but his mouth never rests, so he ends up just spewing surprised, nervous words.

"Ah-, hey, okay, uh, not really sure what's going on here, you hit your head or something, Jake? This isn't a Freaky Friday situation, I'm not Dirk, I'm still me, uh, Dave, your boyfriend's little brother, the boyfriend you are very much committed to which, even if you broke up without telling me this would still be weird and more than a little bit creepy so if you could let me gO-" His voice breaks into a squeak at Jake's hands on his hips, "that'd- that'd be great, I'd appreciate it, we can just chalk it up to a bro moment and never- never talk about it again-"

Jake chuckles lowly against him. "I appreciate you giving me a way out, old chum, but I'm sure as hell not going to take it. Not when I've finally got you where I fucking want you." He mouths at the side of Dave's neck, deceptively gentle, before he's throwing Dave to the ground and dragging him up by his spun-sugar hair, mashing his face against his groin and forcing him to inhale the heady scent of his musk.

"Such a pretty thing," coos Jake as he grinds into him. "This is what you were made for, isn't it? To be on your knees, taking real men's cocks like the pathetic little whore you are."

Dave freezes in terror as Jake's mouth meets his neck- what the fuck is happening? Dave thought Jake was good, which is he suddenly-

His train of thought is derailed because he's hitting the ground with a painful smack, his shades skewing on his face, yanked around hard enough to have tears pricking at his eyes as his face is pulled into Jake's crotch.

He pushes at Jake's thighs, trying to pull away as Jake fucking humps his face, the motion making Dave's stomach turn at the aggressive manner at which Jake is now assaulting him.

"Getoff-" He chokes, gagging weakly as Jake's musk invades his senses. Even through Jake's pants, it's still thick enough to be smelled, sour and heady. Jake's words are making his blood run cold, surely Jake doesn't mean to- isn't going-

Surely Jake isn't going to _rape_ him?

Jake plucks off his shades, sending them flying across the room. This is the only time Jake's actually seen his eyes unobscured, and fuck, they're glorious. Bright scarlet irises, blurry with tears and red-rimmed, framed by pale but long lashes. Jake throws him onto his back, a foot resting lightly against his groin.

"Choices, choices," hums Jake. "Should I take your mouth, or your ass first?" He cocks his head, then undoes his belt, fashioning it into a makeshift collar around Dave's neck and pulling him up again by it. "I think your mouth," he purrs. "Wanna see those pretty plump lips of yours stretched around my cock. And don't even fucking think about biting; you know I carry." He unholsters his gun, placing it on the sofa, out of Dave's reach. His cock springs from his shorts, already fully hard and straining, and he bumps the tip against Dave's lips. "Be a good little whore and open up, now."

Jake-

Jake just fucking rips off his shades and Dave is left exposed and bared and terrified in front of this man who Dave thought he could trust, this man who is shoving him down and stepping on him, a wordless threat of pain if Dave fights.

He can only listen in mute terror as Jake muses to himself about how he should rape Dave, fucking collaring him and yanking him around like he's just a toy. The threat is just... another thing to be expected, probably, Jake placing the gun out of Dave's reach so he can't even make an attempt.

He closes his eyes as a little bump of heat presses against his mouth, a couple of hot tears slipping over his cheeks.

"Jake, please." He whispers. "Don't do this."

The leather is thick around his neck, tight and biting. Dave can smell the scent of Jake's cock, salty and musky and it's forming a lump in his throat, his hands pushing weakly, helplessly against Jake's thighs, knowing it's futile.

The tears spilling down Dave's slightly-plump cheeks make lust curl in Jake's lower belly, so intense it's nearly painful, and he just shoves his cock past Dave's lips, rocking gently. He's not about to fuck his throat, not quite yet.

He holds the back of Dave's head, forcing his nose to brush against his pubes, and sighs, relaxing his body. He's found it easier than most people to piss with a boner, but that doesn't mean it's easy, and it's a few moments before he manages to let his bladder loose, the hot stream of urine surging down Dave's throat. He can't help but buck a little into Dave's mouth. "Don't you dare spill a drop," he snarls. "Take it - take it all - it's the only thing you're fucking good for, after all -"

Jake's cock is in his mouth and it's salty and gross and fat and okay, sure, maybe Dave had an experimental period where he sucked a couple of dicks or five, but not like this- not with his mouth stuffed full and it being completely outside of his control. It hurts, too, Jake's fat cock bumping against the back of his throat, making him reflexively gag a little bit in a painful jolt that really should not drop into his stomach the way it does.

Jake pulls him in, though, and Dave can only squeeze his eyes shut and wait for him to try and stuff his cock down Dave's throat. It's going to hurt, it's going to hurt so bad- Jake's cock is making his entire mouth taste like shit, sweaty and sour and salty all at once and it

Jake pisses in his fucking mouth. It's hot and fast and Dave chokes, urine rushing out of the corners of his mouth as Jake uses him like a fucking toilet, it's so fucking disgusting, piss running down his chin and soaking into his shirt as he gags, Jake's cock snapping forwards and knocking against his throat, making him choke and it's not stopping-

He can't fucking breathe through the piss in his mouth and the way the stream rushes down his throat and he has no choice but to desperately try and gulp it all down, swallow mouthful after mouthful of hot, sweaty piss as tears pour down his face. It's horrible, it's the worst, it's disgusting- Dave is humiliated because he's actually doing it, he's drinking down Jake's piss, he's letting Jake do this to him, rape his mouth and use him like a toilet, the hand on the back of his head holding his hair so tightly that it feels like Jake is ripping hairs out.

Even with Dave's best effort, he can't do it. He swallows and swallows as his mouth overflows and piss coats his front, dripping down onto his jeans, stinking and filthy, heat settling into his belly and making him feel bloated and disgusting. His face is wet with piss and tears and he's gagging through his gulps, stomach churning.

He feels like he might puke, but he doesn't want to know what Jake will do to him if Dave pukes up all the piss Jake just made him drink, so he gasps wetly and just sobs around Jake's cock in his mouth as the stream finally stops.

Please let it be over, Dave thinks helplessly, knowing that it isn't, his eyes cracking open to stare up at Jake, pleading wordlessly for mercy. His hands dropped from Jake's thighs at some point, so he's just hanging limply from Jake's hold, submitting in the hope that it will make Jake stop, will make it easier on Dave.

Jake smiles at him as he pulls out his cock, a tender expression to lull Dave into a false sense of complacency before he’s backhanding him over the cheek with as much force as he can muster.

“All you had to do was sit there and take it,” jeers Jake, “and you couldn’t even do that. You’re not even good at being a _whore,_ you pathetic little bitch. Don’t worry. Practice makes perfect.” Dave looks so fucking _beautiful,_ face covered in piss and tears, eyes raw-red and mouth trembling as uncontrollable sobs spill from him. _Jake_ did that. _Jake_ turned him into this crying, whimpering mess.

He yanks Dave by his collar again, throwing him onto his hands and knees and parting his thighs. “If you’d performed well, I might have seen fit to reward you. As it is... looks like the only lube you’re getting is this.” He spits between Dave’s buttocks, smearing it around his entrance and pushing two fingers inside, curling meanly, purposefully brushing briefly against his prostate before he’s pulling the digits out again and replacing it with his cock.

He’s big – that isn’t a brag, it’s just the truth, and he knows Dave must be _hurting_ right now, especially with the minimal lube. He grabs his collar, choking him as he pistons into him like Dave’s a doll, a fleshlight, something to use for his own pleasure rather than something worthy of pleasure itself.

“You’re so fucking tight,” groans Jake. “At least that’s _something_ in your favour.”

Jake smiles and it's that fond smile that Dave recognizes, the one that he sees directed at Dirk every day, and that puts a little flutter of hope in Dave's stomach because maybe, just maybe-

Jake's hand cracks across his face and sends him crashing to the floor and his desperate hope evaporates. Jake's mocking words ring in his ears and make fresh tears spill over. He's limp and unresisting as Jake yanks him about, the collar biting into his neck and cutting off his air for a moment as Jake shoves him to his hands and knees.

Please, please please don't, please don't- Dave begs silently as he squeezes his eyes shut, Jake's groping hands on him hot and terrifying in their touch. He's fucking soaked down his front and Jake's spitting on his ass.

Dave's never gotten fucked there before. The one time he almost did he got cold feet- and Jake is shoving his fingers in dry. It hurts, hot pain searing through him as he tries to pull away, sobbing.

"Jake, pleaseplease stop please- please- please don't hurt me anymore, I don't want this, please- please at least use lube please you'll tear me apart-" His begging rising in pitch and desperation, a wet sob tearing from his throat as something hot and pleasurable flickers through him, he doesn't want this he doesn't want it to feel good.

Jake, of course, doesn't listen- ignoring Dave's begging completely to just shove his unlubed, fat cock into Dave's tight, barely-wet, virginal hole.

Dave howls in agony. Jake's cock is shoving right to the core of him, knocking his breath from his lungs, an agony like no one that burns up his spine and hollows out his stomach and his heart is pounding in his chest.

His voice is cut off as Jake grabs the collar and pulls- yanking Dave up and back, forcing him onto just his knees as Dave struggles and thrashes, trying to pull away. He can't breathe, his hands coming up to claw at the collar and try and get air, each one of Jake's unrelenting, powerful thrusts battering right into his gut and punching him open, forcing his body to yield to this man raping him.

Between his legs, Dave's cock hangs, soft from pain and fear. It's nothing like Jake's fat, manly cock- Jake's cock is thick and long and meant to breed. Dave's is skinny and short- barely good for jerking off and that's it. The disparity between the two of them- Jake's strength, his size, his cock, his manly musk- it all burns home in Dave's chest as he cries and fights for air.

Dave screams as though this is the worst pain he's ever felt, as though he's being murdered, and Jake growls in desire, holding onto his hips like handles as he fucks into him hard. It hurts a little, Dave's barely-moist passage gripping him, but it's worth it for the noises Dave's making, for the tightness.

"Shame you're not a girl," Jake hisses. "Would love to knock you up, breed you like the fucking slut you are - I'll just have to settle for this, I suppose -" A hard breath is expelled from him as he pounds into Dave over and over, dropping the collar in favour of wrapping his hand around his soft, delicate throat. It would be so easy to just snap -

But no. He doesn't want to break his toy, not when it has so much more pleasure left to bring him.

"Of course, you're practically a girl," Jake continues, hand reaching around to palm at Dave's soft dick. "That's not a cock, that's a fucking clit."

It's been ages since he'd taken anyone by force - he's been trying to be better - and he's forgotten the pure rush of adrenaline it gives him, the feeling of being a man, of raping a sobbing little slut into submission. "Fuck," he gasps. He can feel his climax approaching, and he doesn't want to come just yet - wants to draw this out for Dave as long as possible - so he slows down as much as he can while still stabbing into Dave hard and deep.

Jake doesn't let up for a moment, pounding hard and firm into Dave and each thrust feels fresh and raw and new, tearing him open. He's sure hes breaking, he's sure that Jake is ripping him apart and destroying him.

_breed you-_

Jake's words are only sort of filtering into Dave's brain through his oxygen starved state, but he's terrified of the hot pulse that goes through him as Jake hisses about knocking him up, wanting to fucking breed him- he can feel his cock twitching between his legs and screams no, don't you dare, don't you dare get hard you traitor now, he's raping us and you're not going to get hard-

He finally gasps for breath as Jake lets go of the collar, air sweet and full of life as it rushes back into his lungs. Jake's hand around his neck is okay, he can actually breathe now, and he sucks in wet, sobbing breaths as his hands grab Jake's wrist for something to hold onto.

It hurts, it hurts so bad he can't even get any words out. He's choking on air, on the heavy, pounding thrusts, on being called a girl, his cock twitching under Jake's hand as it's touched over- as Jake calls it a clit, the works sinking into Dave's belly, hot and flustering and he's shaking, he's trembling because he doesn't want this- he doesn't want it, doesn't want to be a girl for Jake, he doesn't want to be getting raped, it hurts.

Jake's thrusts change to a heavy, snapping kind, drawing back slower and then spearing forwards into his body and making Dave spasm and jerk with each one. Pain slams into his core with each thrust, Jake just using his body.

And, shamefully, horrifyingly, Dave's body is starting to respond. Jake's thrusts are starting to slam over a place inside of him that feels hot and molten and makes his legs go weak and he's sobbing because please, he doesn't want- he doesn't-

He just wants it to stop.

Jake laughs cruelly as Dave's little cock hardens beneath his touch. "You sluts are all the fucking same," he hisses into Dave's ear. "Your body knows its true purpose, even if your mind hasn't quite caught up yet." Jake's rhythm turns quick and shallow as he feels his climax approaching, and he bites down hard on Dave's neck as though to claim him as he comes, pumping him full of his seed.

Jake drops him carelessly onto the floor, a couple final bursts of cum roping over Dave's stomach, and he bends down, taking Dave's cock inside his mouth and sucking, two fingers stabbing back inside him and rubbing against his prostate as his tongue laves over the head of his cock, dips into his slit, teases at the edge of his foreskin. He's not getting Dave off to reward him; he's getting him off because he knows he hates feeling good at the hands of his rapist, that he'd never forgive himself if he came as Jake sucks him. Dave is panting above him, face red from lack of oxygen or shame or both, and although sobs are still wracking his body the tears have stopped falling, as though his lachrymal glands have dried up, worn out from the amount Dave's been crying.

Dave chokes out a keening moan as Jake bites his shoulder and stuffs him full of cum, just thankful that it's over. He's messy and soaked with piss and everything hurts, he can't even be bothered to care about the cum on his stomach.

He chokes and scrabbles on the floor as Jake starts sucking him off, pushing at Jake's head. "No, please- stop, stop- you got off, you got want you wanted, stop, please-" He can't fucking breath through the warm pleasure and teasing sensation of Jake working him over, of the molten heat in his belly as Jake's fingers grind inside and make his legs shake.

His hands tug weakly, helplessly as he sobs brokenly and cums, heat unfurling in his belly from his rapist sucking him off.

He goes limp against the floor. Everything hurts. Please, let it be done- let it be done.

Jake swallows a little of his cum, before spitting the rest out onto Dave's face. He unbuckles the belt from his neck, stroking his hair back tenderly. "You'd better get cleaned up before Dirk comes back," he murmurs. "You wouldn't want him to know how much of a slut you are, would you?" He doesn't know if Dave's got the balls to tell Dirk what's happened or not, but he does know one thing: Dirk would never believe him. Jake's cultivated a bulletproof persona over the last few months of his relationship with Dirk, something that not even his brother's testimony could shake.

Dave barely even flinches as Jake spits on him, just closing his eyes against the splattering of cum. The hand brushing tenderly over his hair feels much, much worse, but he hates the tiny little relief it brings.

God. _Dirk._

If Dave wasn't all cried out, he'd be bursting into tears at the reminder. How could he face his brother? How could he tell his brother that the first good man in his life- that he-

That he _raped_ his little brother?

He can't. He _can't_ \- and Dave is certain that Jake knows that and that just makes it worse.

So he squeezes his eyes shut and nods just a tiny little bit. He'll clean up. It will be like nothing happened.

Nothing happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks. Dave spends two weeks terrified in his own home whenever Jake is over, hanging out with Dirk. He can feel Jake's gaze on him, catches long, staring, lustful looks, his stomach churning and going cold. One time Jake caught him outside the bathroom and grabbed his dick, giving it a tight, wordless squeeze before walking off and that had Dave locking himself in his room and shaking for an hour.

What could he even do? He's at Jake's mercy. He hates him. He hates hates _hates_ Jake and hates him even more for tricking his brother and lying to the both of them and hates him the most because Dave _can't stop fucking touching himself_ thinking about that rape.

But, at least when Dirk is home, Jake can't do anything. He can't touch Dave.

Or so Dave thought. He was very very wrong.

It's late night, he's got his headphones around his neck and is typing on his computer, when he hears his door open behind him.

"Hey, Bro," he says, not looking away from the screen. "Jake finally go home?"

Jake's been teasing him, this last couple of weeks. Staring at him lasciviously when Dirk was turned the other way, making sure Dave noticed; hands brushing over his shoulder, his arm, his ass as he passed him; and once, just once, touching that pathetic excuse of a dick.

When he'd stayed over one night and went to the kitchen to fetch a glass of water, he stopped outside Dave's room and was _positive_ he heard a little whimper, and something that sounded like a choked-off "Ja- _ah_ -" before Dave seemed to get a hold of himself and snap his mouth shut.

Dirk had gone to bed early, inexplicably tuckered out. Well, Jake says inexplicably; he'd actually slipped him a couple of Ambien in his late-night apple juice. Couldn't have him waking up and spoiling his fun, after all.

Jake smirks at Dave's question. "Not quite," he purrs, and spins Dave's chair around, straddling his lap and throwing his headphones across the room. He hears something crack. They're expensive, he knows, but that's just tough. Jake doesn't just own Dave, he owns everything _he_ owns.

Dave freezes at Jake's voice, his entire body going cold as he's yanked around and fuck-

"Hey-" Dave yelps as his nice fucking headphones are tossed somewhere and he winces as there's a crack of something breaking. He can't think about that, though, because Jake is sitting in his lap, pinning Dave in his chair under his weight, warm and heavy and way way way too close- Dave can smell the scent of Jake's aftershave and his sweat and-

"H-Hey-" Dave tries again, shrinking back in the chair. "I- please, Jake, don't- Dirk's home, isn't he? Please, I- come back when he's not here, please- I'll- I'll let you do anything to me, just please, not when he's home-"

"It's okay," murmurs Jake, leaning in to flick his tongue against the tender skin below Dave's ear. "He's not going to wake up for a while. Don't you worry about being disturbed." He grabs Dave by the collar of his T-shirt, flinging him onto the bed and rolling him onto his stomach, kicking apart his legs.

"Bet you're glad we're on a bed this time, huh?" Jake bucks his hips against Dave's ass, allowing him to feel his erection. "You got any lube? I can't be bothered going to get any, so unless there's some in this room, looks like we're just using spit again." He takes off Dave's shades, placing them almost carefully on the nightstand. He pushes down Dave's pants and boxers in one swift motion, and parts his buttocks, licking a long stripe between them.

Dave lets out a weak little whimpering breath at the lick, his eyes squeezing shut. Did Jake drug Dirk? Did he drug Dirk with the intent of coming and raping Dave again? He must have, but Dave can't think about that because he's being tossed onto the bed and shoved face-down.

Jake's cock against his ass makes him fist his bedsheets as frustrated tears prick into his eyes- because he is grateful, is relieved that Jake isn't going to fuck him against his rug and give him rugburn.

"M-my nightstand." Dave mumbles, shuddering at the lick. "It's- first drawer."

He realizes a moment after he says it that if he lets Jake get the lube, he is absolutely going to see the other toys in there- and Dave would not put it past him to decide to use any number of the ridiculously-kinky items on him. A chill washes down his spine and he hastily reaches for the drawer instead of letting Jake do it.

Jake grabs him by the wrist. "Awfully keen, aren't we? What else are you hiding in that drawer?" He shoves him aside, the other hand resting on the small of his back to make sure he doesn't try to escape.

"Oh," says Jake, a slow smile spreading across his face. "You really are a filthy little slut, aren't you?" In a flash, Jake's handcuffing him to the bedpost and attaching an O-ring gag around his mouth. "Now, why would you own such a thing if you didn't want your throat to be used like the fleshlight it is?"

Jake rummages in the drawer further, and lets out a low whistle. "Well, isn't this just swell?" He pulls out a cock cage and a riding crop, securing the former around Dave's cock. Jake caresses his chest tenderly, before bringing the crop down on his nipple, hard. His thick, calloused fingers push past the ring in his mouth, shoving to the back of his throat. "Let's train your gag reflex a little bit. You wouldn't want to make a mess, now would you?"

Jake, of course, pushes him aside and doesn't let Dave save himself- because why would he? Dave can only shake his head desperately as he's secured down and his mouth is forced open, tears spilling over again because his own stupid fucking curiosities and exploration has now fucking doomed him.

His tongue shoves uselessly at the metal ring wedging his mouth open, but experience means that he knows it isn't moving, his mouth forced open until Jake is done playing with him and decides to free him. Maybe, if he's lucky, if he's very lucky, Jake won't find-

He finds it. Of course he did. The one fucking time Dave lets a stranger on the internet talk him into trying something new and weird and now it's come back to bite him in the ass. He tries to curl up, tries to stop Jake from doing it- but he's helpless to resist and he can only make a wordless pleading noise as Jake locks his dick away- the key going right into Jake's pocket.

God. Fuck. Dave is fucked. He's so fucking fucked- Jake literally has him at his mercy.

The smack of the crop across his nipple has him jolting and making a pained yelp- the noise unable to be held back until Jake's fingers thrust into his mouth and into his throat. It hurts and his eyes roll back as he presses into the bed, gagging painfully and gutturally around Jake's fingers as they press in. Jake's fingers taste of skin and sweat and something gross that's making Dave's stomach turn, his legs kicking out and heels helplessly drumming on the bed as he chokes and sobs.

"Now, now," says Jake soothingly, tone at odds with the vicious motions of his fingers inside Dave's throat. "Enough with the crying. I heard you, you stupid little slut. I heard you jerking it to the memory of me raping you." He leans in, fingers jabbing in as far as he can. "Because you know, don't you? Deep down, you know you're mine. Mine to do whatever I wish."

He removes his fingers, positioning himself over his mouth. Dave looked so pretty on his knees, but having him like this was a fair trade for having him handcuffed to the bed. He jerks Dave's head up by his hair, manoeuvring his semi-hard cock inside.

"I've been anticipating this," purrs Jake. "I've been holding it for hours, just for you. Let's see if you do any better than last time." Jake's bladder is aching, and when he finally lets his stream of piss go, it pulses hard and forceful into Dave's mouth.

Jake's tone is terrible, sickly sweet and comforting and Dave let outs a wet uh-hhh huhh- of low distress around Jake's fingers as they brutally thrust and fuck into Dave's throat. His eyes go wide as Jake's words register- because no, he didn't- he couldn't have-

Shameful heat pulses in his belly, rising in his face as he helplessly shakes his head. He's not- he isn't- he's not Jake's- He doesn't belong to Jake. He's his own person.

(And yet- he did jerk off, didn't he? Ruthlessly shoving a dildo into his ass as he bit his pillow and sobbed, jerked himself off remembering Jake's cruel mouth, fingered himself dry-)

Jake's hand in his hair is just as brutal and tight as he pulls Dave's head up and presses his cock into Dave's mouth, and Dave knows what's coming, dull horror swamping through him because please, no-

Jake is in control, though, Dave can't do anything- so once more, Jake starts filling Dave's mouth with piss.

It overflows immediately- like this, Dave can't get a seal around Jake's cock, can't swallow properly, can only manage a couple of tiny gulps before he realizes that if he doesn't do anything it won't just be his pillows that will be soaked- it will be his mattress, and he can't- he can't come back from that.

He jerks his head up onto Jake's cock, squeezing his eyes shut with horrified frustration, and gags as the tip of Jake's cock is slammed into his throat. The overflow calms almost instantly as the stream is directed directly down his throat, no swallowing needed, and he can't breathe, his nose pressed right up into Jake's pubes as his throat struggles to close and swallow down the intrusion forcing it open. It hurts so bad, his throat not used to this kind of abuse, but he's getting Jake's piss down without ruining his bed completely and that's the important thing- he's not thinking about the horrid taste or the heavy weight in his belly- it feels like fucking gallons, Jake said he was fucking saving it up for him- how fucking disgusting.

What's even more disgusting is how Dave can feel his dick starting to swell a little bit in the cage. He's fucking horrible. At least with the cage, Jake can't see and mock him for it.

"Better," hums Jake, licking a drop of his own piss from the corner of Dave's mouth. "You're learning. Guess you're not as useless as you look."

His lips run down Dave's chest, tongue flicking against his nipple. "Wonder what you did when you jerked off, huh? Were you just jerkin' it, or did you do other things? Shove a dildo up you, pretend it was me?" Jake sucks at the hollow of his throat, leaving an angry purple-red mark. "Which part were you imagining? My mouth on your cock? My piss down your throat? My fat cock raping you open like the bitch you are?" Jake's getting himself worked up just remembering it again, and he shoves his now fully-erect cock into his mouth, bucking into his throat. He's never face-fucked anyone wearing an O-ring gag, and by God it's divine, Dave unable to move and barely able to breathe as he uses his throat, feeling him convulse around him as he chokes. There's a rattle of the handcuffs as he strains reflexively against his restraints, and Jake smirks, fucking his throat harder. He'd skipped washing down there for a couple of days, wanting Dave to taste him, smell him, to never be able to forget the scent of a real man as he rapes his throat.

Dave lets out a weak little sob as Jake tosses out the backhanded compliment. His face is soaked, his pillow under his head is soaked and Dave knows it's going to smell of piss for weeks (and knows, hatefully, even more, that he's going to end up burying his face and huffing it later in self-hating fury).

He can only sob and moan helplessly at Jake's questions, shaking his head, trying to pull away from the mark on his neck- Jake's putting it so visible- Dave won't be able to easily hide it. A mark of ownership.

Stop.... Please, I don't want this..... Jake, please-

Unfortunately for Dave, what he wants doesn't matter because Jake is thrusting his hard cock into Dave's open mouth and right on down his throat. Dave spasms as Jake starts a fast, punishing pace- his stomach is churning, heavy with Jake's piss- but it hurts, it hurts so bad as Jake's fat cock plunges into his throat, raping his face as Jake fucks him ruthlessly.

Dave tugs weakly at his restraints, heels sliding on the bed, eyes rolling back. Fuck, the taste is rank and musky and disgusting- thick dicksweat and the heady sour flavor of unwashed balls invading his mouth, his nose, sinking into him.

God. He's sick. He's sick! He's so fucking sick because he's actually- he's- he's being turned on by Jake's musky, fat, unwashed dick raping his throat so hard it hurts.

He garbles out a weak, sobbing noise around Jake's dick as Jake adjusts his grip in Dave's hair- and this his cock is fucking harder and Dave is seizing at how brutal the thrusts are, choking and he's sobbing, he's sobbing and making horrific wet grk- gruk- glug- grk- noises around Jake's cock, tears and snot streaming down his face at being so fucking used, at having his face raped so fucking hard that his throat feels like it's burning, being torn apart.

Jake's so focused on the hot, wet channel of Dave's throat that he almost misses it - and he has to pull out to make sure, looking down. But he's right.

"Oh my God - you're getting hard. Or at least, trying to." Jake smirks, palming his caged cock. "You love it, don't you? Being taken, being used by your big brother's boyfriend." He grabs the lube - apple flavour, fucking dork - and slicks up his cock. He doesn't use too much, of course, just enough to ease his way a little.

"Since I'm using lube, I think we can dispense with prep, can't we?" Jake smirks wickedly as he thrusts inside him, feeling the resistance of his sphincter as he forces himself inside. His hand goes to Dave's neck, finger tracing the ridges of his trachea before his palm presses down hard, cutting off his air as he fucks him.

He still feels as tight as last time, whether it's because of the lack of prep or the tension in his body from having his cock locked up. Jake reaches around, pulling off the O-ring - he wants to hear him plead and beg him to stop, that he doesn't want it - even though his cock is swelling in its restraints and the timbre of Dave's breathing is definitely edging towards arousal.

Jake notices and Dave _burns_ with shame. Jake pulls back, his cock sliding free from Dave's throat, spit stringing between his mouth and Jake's cock, wet and glistening and thick. He whimpers as his cock is touched through the cage, his thighs squeezing together in shame as he tries to twist away, squeezing his eyes shut.

No prep, Jake says, like spit and two fingers are any real prep at all. Dave squeezes his eyes shut moment before heat burns into his core as Jake forces his fat cock inside of him again.

The lube makes the slide easier, thank god- It still hurts with the agony of his body being forced open unprepared, but the drag of Jake's cock isn't there, and Dave hates that being raped can also be a relief. Jake's fucking is hard and deep, still jolting painfully into his gut and making his legs shake with every thrust- and the hand stealing his air is painful with his already-brutalized throat- but now there's a slick glide to Jake's cock fucking him open that has his own dick trying to respond, that has warmth being raped into his belly.

He doesn't notice the O-ring coming off until it's gone- and then he's coughing and swallowing thickly to try and re-moisturize his mouth, Jake's musky, disgusting, sweaty flavor returning with his spit, making him shudder.

"Jake." Dave whispers, voice cracking and hoarse from the throat rape Jake gave him. "Please. Please stop this. Dirk will find out."

He hates that that's what he's offering up. Not _I don't want it._ Not _it hurts._

Fucking _Dirk will find out_ , because that's the only thing that might make Jake stop.

Dave saying his name is like an electric shock, and Jake moans, thrusting into him harder. He only just manages to hear the rest of Dave's words.

"He won't find out," Jake murmurs against his neck as he nips lightly at his skin. "And you don't want me to stop, do you...?" He tilts his hips, searching for Dave's prostate, and he fishes the key out of his pocket and dangles it mockingly above Dave's head. "You want to cum, don't you? You poor little slut, you must be in agony behind that little cage of yours... you want me to take it off? Want to cum as I rape you while your handcuffed to your own bed?" He suddenly grabs the back of Dave's head, pulling him in for a surprisingly gentle kiss.

Jake's hips _snap_ in as Dave says his name and Dave chokes as the breath his driven from his lungs from the force of it. Heat is growing between his hips, hot and tight and Jake shifts, his cock thrusting against that spot that makes Dave melt and his thighs quiver. Jake's voice, low and seductive, sinks into his brain, his mouth on his neck, his hands on his body... it's all twisting up inside of him. Dirk can't find out. Dirk won't find out? Dirk-

Dave wants... He wants Jake to stop. He wants-

His cock is aching in the cage- it's trying to get hard, fighting to swell up- and it's reached the limit of what the cage will allow so it's starting to restrict, to cut into him painfully.

His gaze snaps to the keys desperately like a drowning man to a ship in the distance, jerking up towards them instinctually, stopped by the cuffs. He trembles- Jake is right, he is in agony, his cock is throbbing painfully, it hurts, his ass hurts, his gut is hot and distressed, his belly full and sloshing with every thrust Jake makes, raping him into his bed.

He does. He does he does _he does_ want to cum. He wants to cum so bad, he wants it to stop hurting, his eyes fixed on the keys as he gasps wetly. He yelps in surprise as Jake kisses him, the tenderness of the motion making his tears spill over.

Dave lets Jake devour his mouth, he sucks on his tongue and whines softly as Jake nips at his lip, sobs a moan when Jake bites down on it. He lets Jake tongue-fuck him however he wants, shaking and squirming and so desperate, his cock hurts so bad- the pain in his ass has dulled to a throbbing ache, thanks to the lube- so the worst thing is the pressure in his groin, stopping him from finding any release.

Spit strings between their mouths as Jake pulls back and Dave lets out a helpless sob- because Jake is right.

"P-lease let me cum-" he chokes out. "Jake, please- please let me cum, it hurts-"

Jake smiles, lips brushing down his throat. "Aw, you poor little thing. Don't worry, you'll get to cum soon." He has a very specific idea for that, and Dave's going to be so out of his mind with frustration and thwarted desire that he's not going to be able to do anything except obey.

He tucks the key back in his pocket, ignoring Dave's panicked whine. Jake can feel the hot, almost cramping feeling in his lower belly that precedes his climax, and he hesitates. He likes coming inside his ass, likes watching his release drip down Dave's thighs, but it's not as satisfying as doing it to a girl, when he feels the heady rush that she might get knocked up. He'd never waste his seed by making a girl swallow it, but he can allow himself this indulgence with Dave.

He pulls out, and shoves his cock inside his mouth. The O-ring had been nice, but now Dave's lips seal around his shaft, and he groans, releasing thick ropes of cum down Dave's throat. He presses at Dave's poor caged cock, now turning an angry crimson colour. "Poor boy," he whispers, stroking his cheek. "You're so desperate, aren't you? So fucking turned on from being raped that all you can think about is your need to get off." He pulls his cock from his mouth and slaps him, hard, before pulling out a key. He sees Dave's expression light up, then drop as Jake unlocks his handcuffs.

Jake pulls him up, hand gripping his forearm. "Come with me."

No-no-nono- I asked, I did what you wanted, lemme cum- Dave whines, panicked, as Jake puts the keys away- what if he's lying, if he never lets him cum? What if- what if what-

Jake shoves his cock into Dave's mouth again and cums and it's bitter and salty and thick and Dave chokes on it, sputtering and coughing at the taste of it, at the taste of ass and dick and cum and piss that coat his mouth and he's got new tears slipping down his face. He swallows, it, though, because he desperately needs to cum- his cock hurts so fucking bad, throbbing in the cage in an angry ball of heat.

The slap across his face is unexpected, but just another thing that makes his cock ache when it really, really shouldn't. He watches desperately as Jake pulls out the key-

Only to unlock his handcuffs instead and Dave whines pleadingly- he stumbles as Jake pulls him up. His legs feel like jelly, his dick hurts so bad, hanging heavy between his legs, and his face is soaked and disgusting.

"Where- Jake, please, enough, just lemme cum and end this." Dave begs, dropping his voice to a frantic whisper as Jake pulls him out of his room. "Jake, please- what are you doing, please-"

Jake slowly opens the door to Dirk's room, pushing Dave inside, hand still tight on his arm. Dirk's in a deep sleep, of course - he should be for a few more hours - and Jake's suddenly struck by how similar he looks to Dave when he's sleeping, the hard lines of his face softened by sleep and his face unencumbered by his shades.

Jake unlocks Dave's cage, placing it quietly on the floor before nudging him forward so his cock is hovering over Dirk, pulling down the sheets to expose Dirk's bare chest. Jake's arms lock tight around his waist, holding him in place.

"If you want to cum, you're going to do it on him," whispers Jake, his spent cock managing to twitch slightly at the thought. He presses a soft kiss to Dave's neck. "Don't worry. When he wakes up in the morning, I'll say it was me. He'll be none the wiser."

Dave falls into a mute, terrified silence as Jake tugs him into Dirk's bedroom- Jake wouldn't- he wouldn't, would he? Would he-

He is.

Dave gives a tiny, trembling sob, trying to muffle it, looking down at his sleeping older brother as Jake unlocks the cage and takes it off. The relief of his cock being allowed to shoot to its full hardness makes his legs want to collapse, but Jake's arms around his waist keep him upright.

On Dirk. If he wants to cum, he has to do it on his big brother. His wonderful, loving, perfect, incredible big brother who's finally happy in a relationship with the man currently telling Dave to _jerk off onto his sleeping older brother._

Dave shakes in Jake's hold, crying so hard his vision is blurry, flinching at the kiss. He's fucked up because- because his cock is so hard it hurts- he needs to cum. He needs to cum.

I'm sorry, Dirk-

He wraps his hand around his cock and starts stroking, a low, distressed, choking whine in his throat as he jerks frantically, staring down at his brother through his tears. Dirk is so good, strong and handsome and he deserves better than Dave letting Jake do this to him, making him do this.

He cums in barely a couple of jerks, his thin cum splattering across Dirk's chest and Dave heaves with a sob that he can't let out, terrified of waking Dirk up, as he sags into Jake's arms, helpless and defeated.

"That was fast," teases Jake, voice harsh against his skin. "Did the thought of covering your big brother with your cum get you off that much, hmm? Bet you'd like him to rape you too, huh? Or maybe he already has - you were such a brat when you were younger I wouldn't be surprised if you had to be raped into submission -"

Jake lets go of Dave, and drags his fingers through the mess on Dirk's chest. When he doesn't stir, Jake slowly pushes them into Dirk's mouth, his lips instinctively latching around him, sucking his brother's cum from Jake's fingers as he sleeps. Jake's getting hard again, and he knows this is such a terrible idea, but he's pushing Dave onto the bed beside Dirk, pressing his stomach into the mattress and sliding back into him, one hand around his throat and the other pressing against Dave's still semi-hard, oversensitive cock. "Fuck - you drive me crazy -" He spreads two fingers across Dirk's chest again, collecting up more of Dave's release, and shoves the digits into his mouth, forcing him to suck them as though it was a cock.

"N-no-" Dave gasps, shaking at Jake's accusations, his face going hot- he didn't, it's not- he was desperately hard, it's not because of Dirk- He sucks on Jake's fingers so instinctively, suckling in a pathetic attempt to make himself feel better-

There's a terrible, hot shame in his stomach as Jake pushes him down into Dirk's bed next to his strong, handsome older brother because- because because Dave was sick, he was disgusting- he so desperately wanted his brother to touch him when he was younger, Jake's right- Jake's right and that's the worst thing of all, Dave was a brat, trying to get Dirk to snap and fuck him-

He shakes in hot, humiliated shame as Jake, as Dirk's boyfriend, as the man Dirk is helplessly, stupidly in love with, fucks Dave, Dirk's pathetic, disgusting, twisted little brother, in the same bed as Dirk as he sleeps. Jake's choking him and his cock is hard and fat inside of him and there's a painful edge to it without any fresh lube, but Dave can't do anything but let himself be fucked, staring at his older brother's peaceful, sleeping face and trying desperately to hold back his noises, not even knowing what emotion they're trying to drive from him but knowing that his chest hurts.

He accepts Jake's fingers without protest, sucking on them, licking the cum off, his eyes sliding closed as his head swims from lack of oxygen, Jake choking him and using him as a sex toy to fuck, he's nothing, he's not anything but something to be fucked. If Dirk woke up would it even matter? Dave's not worth anything- he's just a toy.

Jake moans lowly as Dave sucks his fingers like they've been coated in ambrosia, like the greedy little slut he is - oh my God, Jake was right - he'd only said it to rile Dave up, but he'd been fucking right - Dave was getting off on this.

There was something so deliciously dirty, so _ironic_ about raping - if it could even be considered a rape anymore from the way Dave was squirming beneath him, trying so hard to choke back his pleasured moans - his boyfriend's little brother in his bed, as he slept obliviously through his brother fucking jerking off on him, getting railed by the man Dirk loved so much. There's also the small, electric thrill that they might be caught, although it's not really an option, unless Dirk was a secret Ambien abuser and had built up a tolerance, which he wasn't - Dirk hated mind-altering substances, barely even touching Nyquil when he's afflicted with some godawful head cold.

Jake releases inside Dave's ass, somehow still so gorgeously tight, and it hurts a little from the overstimulation, from another orgasm being wrung out of him almost against his body's will. He pushes Dave onto his back and kisses him softly, mouth moving gently against Dave's as his hand goes between Dave's legs, jerking him off frantically as he bucks up into him.

Dave can only lie there and tremble as Jake uses him, as Jake fucks him into the sheets next to his brother. Tears are dripping down Dave's cheeks, but his sobbing has finally subsided to low, whimpering moans, muffled by Jake's fingers in his mouth.

He's sick. He's so fucking sick. Jake is raping him right next to his brother and his dick is trying to get hard again. It is getting hard again, and he has to squeeze his eyes closed as Jake slams in and cums again, filling him with heat.

Then he's being flipped and Jake is kissing him, so soft and gentle and that hurts, that hurts more because Dave doesn't- he doesn't want soft, he doesn't want this pain in his chest, he'll take Jake raping him and making him drink his piss and treating him like a toy over this lie, this false promise of soft and gentle because even as Dave whimpers his hips are jumping up into Jake's touch, desperate to cum again.

"Jake." Dave sobs as he arches, hands sinking into Jake's hair as he cums, cock jerking and pulsing, holding Jake in close as he cries against his mouth. "Why- whywhy why are- why are you doing this-" he gasps, voice thin and hurting. "Please, no more- no more, I can't take this, Jake- I can't take another time of this-"

"Shhh," soothes Jake, kissing him again. "It's okay, darling..." He strokes Dave's soft hair placatingly. "Of course you can. This is your job, after all. Your purpose. Besides, I know you'll be touching yourself thinking of me later."

His lips skim down Dave's cheek and suckle gently at his neck. He's being tender, almost loving with Dave not out of any sense of guilt, but because Jake knows it's killing him.

Although, maybe Dave does deserve a little bit of TLC. He's been through a lot, after all, and Jake doesn't want to break him - he takes very good care of his pets. His property.

He hops off the bed and gathers Dave's limp body in his arms; he's almost impossibly light, and Jake carries him out of the room with ease, placing him in his own bed and tucking him in before pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. "Sleep tight, pet."

Dave trembles and flinches under the gentle touches. He doesn't want to have this be his job, his purpose- but Jake isn't giving him a choice, is raping it into his being and that's terrifying.

But. Jake's touches on him are. Soft. His heart is breaking in his chest as Jake's lips kiss his cheek, mouth over his neck. It hurts, his heart hurts so bad- he wants it to stop, he never wants it to stop, he's so twisted up and terrified.

Jake pulls away, though, and picks him up and Dave hates that he curls into Jake, hates that he presses his face to Jake's shoulder and clings to him, shaking. He hates that his pillow smells like Jake's piss, he hates that Jake tucks him in all sweet and gentle and he hates that Jake kisses his forehead because it makes his heart lurch and ache.

He hates even more that Jake is right- because Jake leaves and Dave passes out and the next morning he fists his dick and shoves his face into the pillow and jerks off so hard that his dick feels raw as he drowns himself in the scent of Jakes' piss, soaked into his pillow, and thinks about the way that Jake's voice curled around the word _pet._


	3. Chapter 3

Dave does his best to avoid Jake, after that- not coming out of his room when he knows Jake is over, going out if Dirk and Jake are planning on staying in, not meeting Jake's eyes on the few, brief moments he does see him- but trying to be a ghost in his own home as much as possible. He doesn't know how long he can keep it up- but he knows that every time he hears Jake's voice filtering through his bedroom door, there's a hot, twisting, terrible yearning in his stomach that makes him want to puke.

He has to piss, though, so he carefully cracks his door open and slips into the bathroom- he hasn't come out at all, so if he's lucky they'll think he's out and not notice.

Jake's senses are tuned to Dave's door, barely concentrating on the movie he's watching curled up in Dirk's lap, so as soon as he hears the tiny, quiet noise of Dave opening his bedroom door, he moves like a shot, telling Dirk he needs the bathroom.

The lock is broken on the bathroom, so Jake pulls open the door and slips inside, closing it and pushing Dave up against it before he has a chance to unzip his pants.

"You've been avoiding me, darling," murmurs Jake, pulling off his shades to soak in the naked fear in Dave's eyes - but the dilation of his pupils hint at something else.

Jake pulls out Dave's cock, stroking it a couple of times before snapping on the cock cage he'd been carrying around in his pocket ever since he'd last fucked him.

"Maybe you'll think twice about avoiding me again, pet," says Jake, and kisses his neck before slinking back out of the room and onto Dirk's lap.

He loops his arms around his neck, straddling him and pressing him gently into the futon. "Bedroom," he whispers, grinding his ass against Dirk's groin. "Please."

The bathroom door opens and then Dave is up against it and Jake is- Jake is shoving him, holding him and Dave's legs go weak with fear. Jake's scent, though- heady and- fuck. There's a little heat in his belly at having his m-

No, fuck-

At being shoved against the wall by his rapist. Jake calls him darling and Dave shivers at the touch on his dick- then his eyes are going wide as he feels the familiar cage go around it.

Locked away.

_Pet._

Dave muffles a whimper behind his hand as Jake kisses his neck and then is gone. He wants to follow after him, grab him, beg him not to do this, to take it off-

He squeezes his eyes shut against the burn of tears.

Dirk settles his hands onto Jake's hips, smiling fondly up at Jake. "So needy." He teases. "I didn't know the decor of the bathroom gets you going so hard, maybe I should redecorate my room in seafoam green?" He twists and presses his mouth to Jake's neck, nipping lightly at the skin there, pulling Jake in to roll their hips together.

Then he's pushing Jake off and back and grabbing his arm. "Come on, then." He says, pulling him towards his bedroom.

Jake follows eagerly, and they tumble onto the bed, Jake pulling at Dirk's shirt and nearly tearing a seam in his haste. He plucks off Dirk's shades, and exhaled shakily; no matter how many times he sees them, Jake never gets tired of those amber eyes, especially with pupils blown wide with desire.

He fumbles for the lube, slicking up two fingers and pressing them slowly inside him. "What are you in the mood for, love?" murmurs Jake. "Rough? Gentle?" Dirk could go either way depending on his mood. His other hand caresses Dirk's smooth, muscular thigh, and then he's swooping down, kissing him passionately as his fingers pump slowly in and out of him, stretching him with infinite care.

Dirk moans as Jake yanks at him and strips him bare- this wonderful man is the only one he's ever trusted to take his shades- so much so that the idea of stopping him doesn't come to mind at all.

"Hah, Jake-" Dirk presses his hips up into Jake's touch, into his lover's careful, clever fingers. "Mmm-" He curls his fingers into Jake's hair, holding him close as he grins, unrestrained, against Jake's mouth.

"We've got the place all to ourselves, don't we?" Dirk purrs, pressing kisses to Jake's lips. "Why don't you make me scream that name of yours? It's been a while since you've really made me feel it."

"Oh?" smirks Jake. "Sounds like a challenge." He removes his fingers, then slowly presses inside, eyes flying up to Dirk as though asking for permission even though it's already been given. When Dirk's head falls back against the pillow, Jake slams into him, pushing his knees to his chest in a mating press as he fucks Dirk hard, fast, deep.

"Go on," gasps Jake. "Scream my name - tell me how much you love this, how much you love my fat cock filling you up and claiming you -" Like the whore you are, he nearly says, but quickly swallows the words. "Dirk," he moans, almost as if to remind himself who he's fucking. "You feel so fucking good around me, baby -"

Jake fills him up so perfectly, so thick and hot and fuck, Dirk moans as Jake shoves him into place, pinning him down. He can't struggle at all like this, trapped under his perfect boyfriend in the way he loves.

It feels good to let go, to let his moans get louder as Jake fucks hard into him, hitting all the perfect spots to have Dirk obeying every word that comes from Jake's mouth.

"Ohnng- ghuh- Jake, fuck, baby, Jake- Jake god-" He chokes on a hard thrust and then Jake slams right across his prostate and he's moaning, clinging to Jake, and gasping words out as they come to mind, unfiltered. "Oh, Jake, Jake- Jake, baby, nnnh god, fuck me- yeah, fuck- fuck me, god- your cock's so fucking fat and fuck- you fuck me so fucking good baby, god, making me yours, Jake- huh- uh- huh- so good, good- Jake- claim me, come on baby, fuck me stupid- fuck me so goddamn stupid on your dick, your fat fucking dick-"

Might be an ego thing for Jake, hearing how fat his cock is, but it's true- so Dirk has zero problems indulging his boyfriend's kinks.

"God it's so fucking thick, baby, filling- nnhnn- filling me up so good- so go-oo-d, Jake, yeah, yeah- god- FUCK, Jake- god- I'm all yours, yours- _Jaaake-_ claim me with that fat fucking cock of yours, stuff me so fucking full, ah-hah- baby, _baby_ -" Dirk's words are rising in pitch, higher until he's keening, moaning and clinging to Jake as he desperately begs, his mind spinning-

He wants Jake to cum inside of him- he wants it- so he breaks out the big guns.

"Come on baby- breed me, baby- knock me up, come on, cum for me, stuff me so full, baby- Jake, come on, I wanna get knocked up on that fat fucking cock of yours-" He babbles, face hot with embarrassment but- it's also pretty fucking hot, so, like, win-win in Dirk's opinion.

"Oh fuck, Dirk -" It seems like it's been ages since Dirk's just let go like this, left all his inhibitions at the door and just go mindless, boneless with pleasure as he's speared on Jake's cock.

"You're my perfect little cumdump, aren't you?" gasps Jake. "Begging to be filled and bred and made mine - all fucking mine - fuck, Dirk, gonna breed you full -" In the back of his mind, there's part of him that wants to go and fuck - rape - someone who can be bred, but he stamps it down. The Striders are enough for him; his perfect partner and his rapebait side piece.

"Dirk, fuck, I'm gonna -" He breaks off with a moan that borders on a howl, making sure he's loud, too loud for Dave to ignore. "Fuck - love you - love you -"

Dirk claws across Jake's shoulders, panting and gasping. "Yeah- yeahyeah baby, yeah, Jake, yeah I'm yours- your cumdump, just for you- hnnn- breed me, Jake, knock me up, wanna be fat, have your kids, god- Jake-" He's wailing Jake's name, legs locking around Jake. "Love youloveyou-"

He barely has to fist himself before he's cumming, seizing and moaning at the top of his lungs, crying out his lover's name, wanting it, wanting Jake to cum inside of him.

Jake lets out a broken whimper as he comes inside him, holding his hips hard as he fills Dirk up. He can't bring himself to pull out yet, so he stays inside him as he tilts Dirk's chin up in a kiss, tongue flicking inside his mouth and touching Dirk's tongue piercing.

"Fuck," he whispers against Dirk's mouth. "That was so fucking hot - you're so perfect -" He's too soft to stay inside now, and he reluctantly slips out, watching his cum gush from Dirk's entrance and pool beneath him. "I love you so much, Dirk."

Jake cums inside of him and Dirk shudders in pleasure at the feeling, face hot and body full of nothing but a contented heat, sinking into the bed as Jake kisses him, rolling their tongues together in a loving glide.

"Love you too, baby." Dirk says softly, warmly, running both of his hands through Jake's hair, scratching at his scalp. "So fucking good to me, you know that? I'm so lucky to have you." He pulls Jake in for another kiss, even as he can feel cum starting to leak from him. Jake hates using condoms, just another part of his (stupidly hot) breeding kink, so Dirk's gotten used to the feeling of it- but it's still very gross when it dries.

"Mm." Dirk sighs softly after a minute or two of trading kisses. "Go get cleaned up- can you bring me a washcloth?"

"Of course," murmurs Jake, planting one last kiss to his mouth before he stands up, feeling Dirk's cum already start to dry on his stomach. He picks up a washcloth from the bathroom, wets it, is about to push open the door to Dirk's room when he hesitates.

He moves silently to Dave's door, opening it just enough to pop his head around the corner and wink at Dave before pulling back.

"Here, darling," murmurs Jake as he gets on Dirk's bed, gently wiping the washcloth between Dirk's buttocks.

Dave is sitting on the floor when his door opens, his face crimson, his hand shoved down over the cage between clenched thighs and he jolts, head snapping up, a desperate need on his face as Jake winks at him- but Jake is gone before he can say anything.

Dirk hums a little as Jake cleans him up. "Mm, thanks, baby." He says, the familiar post-orgasm contentedness hitting him. He reaches for Jake and pulls him in, pressing his face into Jake's neck as he halfway sprawls out on top of him. "Love you." He mumbles, kisses Jake's shoulder, and then he's out, just lightly dozing.

Jake pets his hair for a moment, just watching him, and then he carefully extricates himself from his grip, penning a quick letter and leaving it on the night stand.

_Darling,_

_I'm so sorry I had to leave so abruptly, but I got an emergency call from Jane - her babysitter backed out at the last moment so I have to fill in. I didn't want to wake you - you seemed so peaceful, and I didn't want to disturb you._

_Text me when you wake up ;)_

_Love, J._

He starts the car, and wonders how long it's going to take before Dave is messaging him, begging and pleading to be released. He'd made sure he'd shut the front door hard, so Dave knew that he'd left him with his pretty, desperate little cock all locked up.


	4. Chapter 4

In the end, it takes six hours, Dave messaging Jake frantically just after midnight.

turntechGodhead [TG] started pestering golgothasTerror [GT]  
TG: jake please mercy please  
TG: come back  
TG: god  
TG: it hurts so bad please  
TG: i cant do it i can ttake this  
TG: ith urts so bad  
TG: please  
TG: please ill  
TG: ill do anything just please come take it off

GT: My poor little slut.  
GT: If you want it off, youre going to have to come to me.  
GT: Im all settled in my jim-jams with a nice hot cup of cocoa. im not going to get up for the likes of you.  
GT: I promise ill take it off when you get here, pet.

Jake smirks, his dick already hardening a little in anticipation. Dave's like a marionette now, and Jake's pulling the strings. A slutty, slutty marionette.

TG: fuck  
TG: i  
TG: fuck fuck jake why are you doing this  
TG: god  
TG: please just  
TG: tell me why i dont understand why are you doing this  
TG: dont you love dirk  
TG: or was that a lie to get to me  
TG: i dont know please  
TG: what do i need to do to get you to stop  
TG: please

GT: Of course i love dirk.  
GT: I adore him, he's the best thing that ever happened to me.  
GT: But i have these insatiable urges, something that will never leave me... and if i hurt him ill never forgive myself.  
GT: Come, pet.  
GT: Ill take the cage off and make you a nice warm drink.  
GT: Theres just something about you, davey.  
GT: Something that unleashes the dark desires i thought id left behind years ago.  
GT: Id say it's nothing personal, but that would be a lie.  
GT: You do things to me.  
GT: You just look so much like him.  
GT: Oh, and dave?  
GT: Getting with dirk just for you?  
GT: You have such a high opinion of yourself. not everything revolves around you.

There's no response, not for a while. Then, finally;

TG: im here

Jake takes his time making his way to the front door, and smiles warmly when he sees Dave glowering on his doorstep.

"Come in," says Jake smoothly. "Can I get you anything to drink? Water? Cocoa?" His tone is light, hospitable, as though he'd invited him over for a friendly nightcap and not because Dave had been in agony for six hours.

Dave's shoulders are hunched and he's hugging himself as Jake opens the door, visible tear tracks on his face.

The entire trip had been nothing but terrible- coming to some very distressing, but final conclusions.

Jake isn't going anywhere, Dave knows that Dirk is completely besotted with him- and likely wants to marry him someday. Dave can't ruin that. He can't destroy his brother's happiness, not after years of watching him go through absolute hell.

He can't. He can't do it. And if, somehow, he gets Jake to stop, to leave him alone...

Jake might turn on _Dirk._

Dave can't fight. Can't run, can't try and get Jake to stop. He's trapped on all sides. Jake owns him. There's nothing Dave can do to stop him- Jake has him completely, body, mind, and circumstance.

So he hugs himself tighter, his chest aching and hollow and his cock throbbing and painful between his legs as he steps inside, his head ducked.

"........ Cocoa, please," Dave says softly.

Jake bustles into the kitchen, getting Dave's drink ready. "You can have it soon," he says as he warms the milk. "I've got just a little task for you to do first. Would you be a dear and wait for me in my office? It's the first door on the right. Wait under the desk."

Dave swallows, ducks his head, and obeys. What else could he do? He's at Jake's mercy - only now, he knows it.

He goes to Jake's office, and, with shaking hands, sinks to his knees and scoots under Jake's desk. He presses a hand over his caged dick, trying to will it to go down again, to take some of the agony away- only it seems to know that relief is coming because it just throbs painfully, desperately.

Jake sets Dave's cocoa down on the desk; hopefully it won't have cooled too much by the time Dave's finished.

Jake undoes his zipper and pulls out his cock, grabbing his phone with one hand and pressing record.

"Now," says Jake smoothly. "Why don't you tell your master what a little slut you are? How you're begging to drink down my piss like the human urinal you are?" Jake cocks his head. "You did say you wanted a drink."

Dave freezes, stomach churning and face pale, as he stares up at Jake, at the camera- this is it.

This is him, throwing his life away.

"I-"

This is him, signing his life over to Jake.

"I'm-"

There's no hope of going back, after this.

He closes his eyes, tears burning.

"I'm- a- I'm master's l-little slut- please, let me- please let me drink your- your piss, master- I'm nothing but- but a pathetic human toilet for- for you." He's shaking. His cock is aching, trying to get hard.

He's Jake's.

He belongs to Jake now.

He's Jake's property.

"Good little pet," praises Jake. He guides his cock inside Dave's mouth, making sure the camera is focused properly, perfectly rendering the glittering tear tracks on his face and the way he shakes from fear and disgust.

Jake holds him down by the back of his head, and lets his bladder loose with a sigh. He's beginning to get used to pissing with a lovely warm mouth enveloping him, soon it's going to be the only way he ever relieves himself.

When he finishes, he shuts off the camera but doesn't let Dave up. "Keep warming my cock like a good pet, yeah? I have some business to attend to." He opens his laptop, tapping out a reply to an email.

Jake praises him and Dave shivers, hating the little flicker of warmth that comes with the words. He opens his mouth obediently for Jake's fat cock to sit inside, his red eyes flicking up to the camera for a moment before sliding shut as Jake holds him down, as if he could go anywhere.

He's expecting the piss, now. He tries to relax himself, tries to prepare, and so when it comes, in all of its sweaty, foul taste, Dave starts gulping and swallowing it down as tears trickle down his face.

He really is just Jake's piss slut, now.

Some of it runs over and down his chin- but compared to the volume that Dave drinks down like a good little slut it's practically nothing.

Jake's piss fills his belly and sits, hot and uncomfortable, like a rolling ocean of shame and disgust. It stops coming, though, and so Dave opens his eyes to watch Jake end the recording, ready to be let up-

Only for Jake to tell him to stay and to keep warming his cock. Dave makes a muffled protesting noise around Jake's dick because please, his cock is in agony, he's sweating, he's already been suffering for hours-

But he doesn't move. He kneels and stays there, wet and messy and uncomfortable on his knees with his cock hurting- but he stays. He's not good at cockwarming- he's never done this before, spit running down the sides of Jake's cock, having to swallow messily, his teeth bumping against Jake's dick, his tongue moving and shifting underneath it, his hips wiggling and shifting in pain and discomfort, his jaw getting stiff and making him want to close his mouth.

On one such shift, the head of Jake's cock bumps against his throat and Dave gags, pulling back and coughing and heaving wetly, shakily wiping his mouth. Jake's cock tastes disgusting and all he can smell is the scent of Jake's crotch, heady and thick - but he finds himself leaning in again and taking Jake's cock in his mouth once more, just closing his eyes and doing his best to just... let it happen.

After Jake's replied to a few emails, the heat around his cock is starting to get him worked up, waves of heat crashing through his body. Dave's not a particularly good cockwarmer, but at least he's trying, bless his little heart.

When Jake begins to stiffen, he holds Dave by the back of his head, not even bothering to look down as he fucks his throat, rocking into him violently, uncaringly, as a tool to relieve the tension gathering in his groin. He comes hard, holding Dave's nose against his pubes, and pulls off just as the last little ropes of cum leave him, painting over Dave's face. The pearly white fluid is such a lovely contrast to Dave's red face.

Jake shuts his laptop, and fishes the key out of his pocket, dragging Dave up by the hair and throwing him against the wall. He pulls down Dave's trousers, unlocks the cage and sends it clattering to the floor before he's engulfing Dave's cock with his mouth, sucking the angry purple-red little thing hard, tongue swirling around him. Dave tastes like sourness and salt, as though his agony has made him sweat like a pig and marinated his cock in his own disgusting fluids. For whatever reason, Jake can't bring himself to hate it, and he only sucks him harder.

Dave stays there as long as Jake makes him, slowly sinking into a weird space of just. Existing. His cock throbbing between his legs and his heart pounding painfully in his chest fill him up and slowly drown out everything else.

He can feel Jake's cock starting to get hard in his mouth and opens his eyes- but then Jake's hand is on the back of his head, yanking him forwards and he chokes on Jake's cock as it plunges into his throat, over and over, mercilessly using him for Jake's pleasure.

It hurts- getting his throat raped hurts the most out of anything Jake's done to him, and he's gagging and coughing around Jake's cock as Jake plunges in to the base, forcing Dave to take the whole thing as he cums, hot and salty, down Dave's throat, then in his mouth, then on his face.

Dave shudders, swallowing painfully through the rawness of Jake's abuse on his throat - but then he's yelping as Jake yanks him up, shoves him against the wall -

_Oh, fuck -_

"Thank you," he sobs, hands flying to Jake's hair as his cock is freed and Jake takes it in his mouth. "Thank you, thank you, Jake- Jake- a-hah- a- Jake-" He sobs and clings to Jake as he cums from just a couple of rough, hard sucks on his cock, cum spurting into Jake's mouth.

This time Jake swallows, savouring the salty-musk taste of Dave's release, so similar and yet so different to Dirk's. Jake lets Dave stay there for a moment, caught between the wall and himself, before wrapping his arms around him and placing him into the chair. "Here, have your cocoa. I hope it's not too cold." He smiles, picking the cage back up and locking him inside. "The cocoa should soothe your throat, if it's still warm. After that, you should run along home. You can't stay here; sometimes Dirk drops by in the mornings, and that would be hard to explain, wouldn't it?"

Jake puts him in a chair and Dave collapses, gratefully taking the cup and wrapping his hands around the warm mug-

Only to sob in resigned protest as Jake locks him right back up.

"Jake, please, don't make me wear it, it hurts," he begs, voice raw and breaking and he has to take a drink to sooth it. "I- I'll fucking drink your piss every day, just- please don't make me wear it? Please? I- I'm already- you already."

He swallows painfully, wiping his tears away.

"You already own me-" He chokes out, "you don't- you don't need to keep me caged to prove it."

Jake feels a hot thrill of satisfaction as Dave admits that he's his. "Yes," he agrees quietly. "You are mine, which is exactly why you have to wear this. I control your orgasms now, darling. I won't have you spilling a single drop of cum without my permission."

He gently takes Dave's chin between his thumb and forefinger, tilting his face up to kiss him. Dave tastes like chocolate, the rich warmth dancing over Jake's tongue, but as Jake deepens the kiss he discerns the underlying hint of his own fluids. He gasps, hand curling in Dave's hair as his tongue slides across his.

Then Jake pulls away slightly, pursing his lips consideringly. "I'll tell you what, darling. I'll take the cage off, and I'll let you keep it off all week if you do just one little thing for me. Do you think you can do that?" Jake's tone is low, almost condescending, as though he doesn't think Dave capable of performing a simple task.

Jake's words hit hard into his stomach and Dave flinches back. Jake is just going to lock him up and make him suffer out of his twisted desire to control Dave. He shudders into the kiss, his eyes sliding shut as Jake licks and darts his tongue into his mouth, sucking lightly on the wet appendage out of an instinctive, pacifying motion.

When Jake gives him the option, Dave can't help the little flutter of hope in his belly.

"W-what... what is it?" He asks, looking up at Jake with wide, pleading eyes.

"If I take this off," murmurs Jake against his neck, "I want you to send me a video. I want you to jerk off over Dirk, paint him in your cum, like you did yesterday." Jake rocks his hips against him, smiling against his skin. "And then I won't put the cage back on for a week. What do you say, pet?"

Dave freezes.

"I-" he can't- oh god, he can't- he can't do that he can't do that Dirk absolutely will find out- He'll-

Dave swallows because even though he just got to cum, the cage is already a weight starting to get painful again.

Oh, god he can't- he can't believe he's-

"Okay." Dave whispers. "Take it off, Jake, please. I'll do it." He's clutching his mug like it's a lifeline, his legs shaking a little bit.

Jake smirks, and unlocks the cage, giving him a single, slow stroke. "And I want you to whisper his name. I want you to say how hot he is, how you can't stop yourself."

Jake gets up, pulling him to his feet. "Go. Do it as soon as you get in. If I don't have it in an hour..." The corners of Jake's mouth curl upwards. "You're not going to like the consequences, pet." He plucks the mug from Dave's unresisting fingers, placing it on the desk.

Dave shudders under Jake’s touch, a whimper coming from his throat. He reaches out for Jake, grabbing the front of his shirt and leaning in, pressing his forehead to Jake's chest. Seeking some kind of horrid, twisted comfort from his rapist.

"Okay." He whispers. "Okay. I'll- I'll do it." He swallows thickly. "Just - give me a moment? Please?"

He hates that he's reduced to this - seeking comfort from Jake, from this man who now owns him, can command him to do terrible things like this. He's- it's pathetic and he's pathetic and it's horrible and twisted up inside of him because he's going to go home and jerk off to his sleeping brother and he's-

Dave knows that he's going to cry the whole time but he's going to _like_ it.

"Aw, you poor thing," says Jake, stroking his back in a way that would be almost paternal if he wasn't nearly straddling him. "Are you feeling overwhelmed? It's okay. It's going to be okay." Jake kisses him again, pressing against Dave's velvet-smooth lips, holding him in a mockery of a lover's embrace.

The touch on his back does make him feel better, like Jake actually cares more than a little bit about Dave, like he's not just a pathetic toy for Jake to play with- even though that's what he is, now.

Dave closes his eyes against the kiss and lets out a low, shaky sigh. His eyes are watery when Jake finally pulls back, downcast, and he swallows.

"Okay." Dave says quietly. "I'll... I'll go do it now."

With that, Dave takes his leave. He goes home, creeps quietly through the apartment, and stands outside Dirk's door. His stomach is rolling, twisting- but he has to do this. Jake has that video, now, empirical evidence of Dave being his slut. If Dave doesn't... Jake will probably ruin his life. Ruin it even more.

Dave swallows and slowly opens Dirk's door.

Dirk is sleeping in his bed, sprawled out on his back, face relaxed and soft in sleep. Dave slowly creeps closer, phone in hand, and stares down at him. He reaches out with a shaking hand and carefully grasps the blanket and tugs it down, exposing Dirk's chest.

Tears are burning in his eyes as Dave slowly gets his dick out. He's betraying his brother in the worst of ways (hasn't he already?) and is doing something terrible (what's one more time?) and he hates himself, hates _hates hates_ himself because his cock is throbbing at the sight of his brother, at the pressure of Jake's domination over him, at the disgusting, lingering taste in his mouth and the remembered way of how Jake's voice sounds saying pet.

Dave starts his recording, making sure to get a shot of his dick before moving it to look at Dirk. He's trembling a little, he can't believe he's actually doing this- it's some twisted, horrific, wet dream gone horribly, horribly wrong.

"Dirk." He whispers, moans, soft under his breath. "Fuck-" He fists himself hard and strokes as fast as he can, feeling his legs go weak. "Shit, nn- big bro, I- hh- fuck... I-I'm sorry, I- I can't-"

Dave takes a tiny shuffling step closer, his legs are pressed right up against the bed. His heart is pounding in his chest, terror in his veins. Dirk's face is so peaceful. Dirk is so handsome. Dave's disgusting, he's just Jake's pet, his property, his pathetic little slut, so desperate to not be caged that he'll jerk off onto his sleeping brother.

"God..." Dave gasps, as he picks up his pace, "Dirk, Dirk- I want you so bad-" His words are being dredged up from somewhere deep, shameful...

And _true._

"I want you so bad, big bro, please- I-I can't help myself, I'm sorry- You're- hnn, I love you, I'm sorry-" Dave gasps, wet and shuddering as his vision goes blurry again. He shakes as he bites his lip and muffles the tiniest of whines as he cums, spurting across Dirk's chest.

He squeezes his eyes shut, his breathing ragged, before he finally stops the video. He grabs tissues and carefully, carefully, dabs at the mess on Dirk's chest as much as he can until he doesn't see anymore.

Then he's creeping backwards out of the room and shutting the door behind himself.

turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering golgothasTerror [GT]  
TG: here  
TG: [110342_342.mov]  
TG: im  
TG: yeah  
TG: is that  
TG: is it good

Dave squeezes his eyes shut and presses his face to his pillow. It still smells like piss.

Jake's Pesterchum notification pings, and his heart nearly bursts Alien-style from his chest.

Oh my God.

Oh my _God._

Oh my devilfucking, titslapping GOD.

He did it. He actually fucking -

Jake's finger is trembling slightly as he goes to press play, pulling out his cock frantically and stroking it, wishing Dave was here. It's even better than he thought - Dave's erection is straining and red as soon as the video starts, and his voice -

He means it. He really means it - he'd never do this if it wasn't for Jake, but he means it -

The filthy little whore is horny over his own brother.

Jake makes an embarrassing little whimper that he'd never make in front of anyone else as he strokes himself. Dirk looks so perfect, so innocent, and there's his baby brother, desecrating him at Jake's command.

GT: Darling.  
GT: That was absolutely fucking sublime.  
GT: I noticed it, of course.  
GT: You want him. You actually want him.  
GT: You want to feel his prick inside you, pet?  
GT: Want your big brother to fill you up, use you like the broodmare you are?

TG: no i  
TG: i dont  
TG: im not fucking sick  
TG: im not disgusting like you  
TG: you  
TG: fuck

GT: Oh yes you are, pet.  
GT: Youre just as disgusting as i am.  
GT: Thats why you jerk off to the memory of me raping you, isnt it?  
GT: How you barely had to do anything at all before you were hard over your big bro?  
GT: How you begged me to cum, like the worthless little slut you are?  
GT: Dont deny it, pet.  
GT: Its always healthier to accept what you are.

TG: fuck you  
TG: fuck you fuck you  
TG: im not going to let you get into my fucking head  
TG: you can do whatever you fucking want to me  
TG: i hate you  
TG: ill put up with it because youre making me  
TG: because youre sick and twisted and fucked up  
TG: and i dont have a choice  
TG: but youre not going to do that  
TG: im not letting you play this shitty game  
TG: im not going to let you twist my brain into something its not

GT: Fine.  
GT: Pretend you dont have a choice.  
GT: Pretend theres not a big fucking part of you that loves this.  
GT: If it will make everything easier.

Jake pauses for a moment.

GT: Love you, pet. Good night.

TG: go fuck yourself

Dave ends the chat and buries his face in his pillow, shaking apart and curling into himself, hating himself. Jake's right. He's fucking right, damn him, he's right- Dave wants to get fucked and used by Dirk, his big, strong older brother holding him down and kissing him soft and gentle as he slams in deep and hard.

Dave presses his face into his pillow and breathes deep as he cries and thinks about Dirk's hands on him instead, thinks about Dirk cradling his head lovingly as he settles his cock on Dave's tongue and pisses down his throat.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW: Noncon (ofc), fear kink, gunplay

Dave can't even fucking look at Dirk anymore. He was over it. He used to be in control. He had shoved all his desire for his brother down and locked it away and treated it like it didn't exist.

But. Not anymore. He can only hear Dirk's desperate moans, begging for Jake's fat cock, can only think about the way his cum looked, shining on Dirk's skin, can only think about the way it felt to stare at his brother's sleeping face as Jake raped him in the same bed.

He's not... he's not avoiding Jake, not really, but... he's avoiding him. He's mostly avoiding Dirk, honestly, not Jake, but it ends up kind of being the same thing. Dave can't even be in the same room as Dirk without his stomach going hot and going dizzy from a cold, guilty sweat.

He has no idea if Dirk notices or not. Probably not.

Dave's been acting like a prisoner - or a nervous ghost - in his own home since the last... Incident. Jake can't deny it's thrilling, watching Dave tiptoe around his own house, fleeing like a startled cat whenever either one of them comes into view, terrified of not only Jake, but his own brother.

As amusing as it may be, however, it begins to wear thin. Dave's surprisingly - or not so surprisingly, considering he's a Strider - subtle about his avoidance, but even Dirk's been noticing that Dave's been acting subtly off, even if he couldn't for the life of him figure out why - or even how.

Jake's at home a few days later, scrolling through Dirk's increasingly worried messages to him about Dave, when he decides he's finally had enough.

It's nearly time, in any case, to lock Dave back up again.

golgothasTerror [GT] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG].

GT: Pet.

GT: Come over.

GT: I need to talk to you.

GT: Ill make it worth your while, my love.

Dave stares down at the messages and closes his eyes. He tries to push down the hot flush that washes over him, but is mostly unsuccessful

TG: okay

TG: be there soon

What other option does he have? He goes.

He knocks on the door and waits.

Jake opens the door, and oh. The little slut is flushed already, rosiness spreading over those pale, freckled cheeks. "Hello," Jake murmurs, and shoves Dave up against the wall, kissing him desperately. "God - I've fucking missed you - my perfect little pet -" He hitches Dave's legs around his waist, strong arms supporting him. "Did you miss me?" Jake purrs.

Dave flinches as Jake pushes him against the wall and shivers as their mouths meet. Jake's kissing him so hungrily, so- so lovingly and it's making Dave get hot all over and trembling. His gut is churning- but his eyes are staying dry as Jake hikes him up.

"No." Dave says, though his cock is getting hard. "I didn't-" He bites his noises off as he clings to Jake's shoulders.

"Your body betrays you, darling. You've been yearning for me, haven't you?" His hands tighten around him as he carries him to his bedroom, a sanctum Dave has not yet seen - a place Jake didn't even let Dirk into until a good couple of months after they started dating.

"You've been worrying your brother," says Jake as he kisses Dave's neck, pulls up the hem of his shirt. "He's got enough to worry about without you compounding it. You're such a fussy little thing, aren't you?" Jake smiles down at him. "That's something that must be rectified, I believe." Suddenly, he's grabbing his handcuffs from the nightstand, securing Dave's wrists to the bedpost. "Remember," Jake whispers. "You could have avoided all of this if you'd just been good.

Jake gets up, opening the wardrobe and flicking the dial of a safe inside, before he emerges with a wickedly glinting flintlock pistol.

"You need to be taught to be nice, my love."

Dave wants to protest, but he can only mutely shake his head. Jake's carrying him into his bedroom, putting him down on the bed, touching over him in ways that Dave wishes didn't stir heat in his belly.

"I-" Dave squeezes his eyes shut. "I'm sorry." He whispers. He doesn't want to worry Dirk. He doesn't want to give his brother anything to be concerned about- he just. He just wants to be left alone.

He doesn't fight as Jake handcuffs him, just resigned to it at this point. His eyes flutter open as there's an unfamiliar noise, the kind of clicking of a safe?

Everything goes cold as steel glints. Dave shoves himself backwards on the bed, eyes going as he presses up against the headboard, crushing himself as far away from Jake as possible.

"What- nonono- no, Jake, please, no what- no-" He's shaking in terror, eyes wide and locked onto the gun, "please don't- please don't kill me oh god, please- Jake please I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm sorry-"

"Oh, no, darling. I'm not going to kill you. You have so much use left in you yet." Jake loads the gun, and then flicks the safety off - then on, then off, then offonoff _onoffon_ -

Jake straddles him, pulling off his shorts and palming at his cock. "Have you enjoyed the past few days, pet? Being able to cum whenever you want?" Jake chuckles a little. "Gosh, I'm really spoiling you, aren't I!" He leans down, sucking hard at Dave's neck as the barrel of the gun presses against his temple.

"Better be on your best behaviour," murmurs Jake. "Or I might - just - bang!" he shouts, relishing the way Dave startles and whimpers. He slides the gun down, the tip of the barrel pressing against his lips. "Open up, now. This should be easy for you; it's just like a cock, and you've had a lot of practice with that, haven't you, you dirty little slut?"

Dave shakes and shakes, watching Jake flick the safety on and off and he can't- he- is it on? Is it off? He doesn't know he doesn't know he's so fucking terrified he can't- he's shaking so hard as Jake straddles him, his cock is soft from fear, cold sweat breaking across his body, he's paralyzed with terror.

The barrel presses into his temple, it's cold cold cold it's cold Dave doesn't know, doesn't- _pleasegodpleasedon't_ is it loaded? Is the safety on? Oh god please is the safety on-

_Bang-_

Dave jolts and whimpers in terror as Jake shouts, shaking. He nods quickly, he'll be good, he'll be good- he'll do anything Jake wants him to, please please don't- please put it away, please-

He opens his mouth as terrified tears run down his cheeks, silent and horrified, he's- he slips his tongue forwards and licks at the barrel, eyes wide as he stares up at Jake. He cranes his head up like he's trying to take a cock in his mouth. Everything's cold, he's so fucking-

Please- please-

"Good little pet," murmurs Jake as Dave fellates the gun. He's really going to town on it, as though he's afraid Jake would kill him if he didn't.

And by God, the fear in his eyes is fucking intoxicating - the tears rolling down his cheeks, the trembling of his limbs, and all the while Jake knows that he caused this, he made the stoic careful Dave Strider break-

He pulls the gun from Dave's mouth, and slicks the barrel with lube. "Maybe now you'll think twice about avoiding me, hmm?"

He shoves the gun inside, thrusting it in and out of him, watching the way his entrance sucks it in greedily. "You're mine," he snarls. "Say it. Who owns you, little pet?"

Dave coughs as the gun is pulled free, nodding quickly. "Sorry- sorry, sorry sorry-"

His breath catches, eyes going wide as Jake slicks the barrel- "no, nonono please please no-" His heels scrabble against the bed and he gives a helpless sob as cold metal, as deathly terror is pushed into him, shaking his head.

"YOU- YOU-" Dave gasps, tears pouring down his cheeks. "You own me, you own me Jake, I belong to you, I'm yours, your pet, your slut- god please- pleasepleaseplease take it out take it out please I'm yours please please god- please I'm your piss slut, I'm your pet, anything you want, just- god please please- _take it out take it out_ -"

Jake moans, the noise loud and shivering, as he feels his cock swell more quickly than he'd ever believed possible. He pumps the gun inside him harder, kissing his neck tenderly, lips trailing up to his ears.

"Say you love me."

Dave sobs, twisting his head away from Jake's mouth as he obeys, anything to make it stop, anything- "I love you- Jake, I love you please- please- take it out, please, I love you, love you love you, Jake I love you, Jake- _Jake, please-"_

Jake gasps against him, licking and sucking at his neck. "Fuck - love you too - my little pet -" He pulls the gun out, tossing it aside and thrusting his cock inside him, the relief of Dave's warm, tight hole making him groan. "Fuck - fuck, Davey, I love you, I love you -"

Why is he saying this, he doesn't love Dave, he's just a little fucking whore -

"Dave," he whimpers, fucking him hard and fierce. "Dave -"

"Thank you thank you _thank you_ -" Dave sobs as Jake pulls the gun out, he moans as Jake slams his cock in, it's fat and thick and it's not a gun, it won't kill him- the relief is heady, making his head spin, he's crying, crying- "Jake- thank you, I love you, love you- please- please fuck me, fuck me Jake, I love you, please- please fuck me, rape me, anything you want, Jake-"

His soft cock is bouncing a little from the force of Jake's thrusts, still too paralyzed by fear to get hard- but Dave is going boneless into the mattress, arching his face up towards Jake, begging wordlessly for a kiss, please kiss me, Jake- I don't wanna die, please-

_Please fuck me._

**_Rape me._ **

Jake whimpers, the exact embarrassing noise he swore he'd never make in front of anyone else. "Fucking hell - Dave - Dave -" He smashes his lips down onto his, giving him what Dave is begging for, and he's thrusting so hard he feels a burning in his hips, his thighs. His hand tangles desperately in Dave's hair, and Jake suddenly needs every inch of his skin pressed against every inch of Dave's.

He -

He _needs_ him.

Jake whimpers and the sound strikes right to Dave's core, hits somewhere deep and primal and Dave arches up, wraps his legs around Jake's waist and kisses him back as hard as he can, whimpering, shaking at the hand in his hair- His cock is finally getting hard, rubbing against Jake's belly.

"Jake- Jake-" Dave cries against Jake's mouth, yanking at his bound hands. Jake's cock is thick and hot inside of him and Dave wants it, he wants it, he shouldn't but he does- "Please- pleaseplease-" He gasps and fumbles for the words, wants to make Jake go crazy, wants Jake to hurt him- "rape me, rape me- Jake, I love you please, rape me- breed me, Jake- please-"

"Fucking hell," gasps Jake as a hot wave of desire goes through him, and it's too much, too much - Dave is telling him to rape him, breed him, and Jake's feels as though magma is coursing through his veins, burning him up from the inside out.

"I'm gonna breed you," he gasps, "I'm gonna rape my babies into you - gonna make you swell with my cum, with my children, like the fucking whore you are -" He's so out of his mind with lust now that his thrusts are erratic, but hard, as though he's trying to pierce the very core of him. "Fuck - Dave - you're just my little rapedoll, my toy, my property -" He breaks off as he cums, harder than he ever has in his life - and more than he ever has, pulse after pulse of hot seed filling Dave up.

Jake fucks him, hard and fast and deep and Dave is sobbing, it's so good, it's so good he can't- he can't he can't- Jake's too good, he's too much, hot and overwhelming and he can only gasp and wail as Jake drops molten-hot words into his ears, he's going to rape Dave, forever- Dave's his toy, he's Jake's toy, he's a rapedoll for him to use, to knock up and breed-

Never before has Dave wanted to get pregnant. Now, crying and yanking at his cuffs and wailing as Jake slams into him and cums, pumps him full, he's never wanted anything more.

"Jake- Jake Jake Jake Jake Jake Jake-" Dave wails his name, over and over as he locks his legs around Jake, tight and shaking, "wanna cum, please- please lemme cum, I love you, please- please lemme cum-"

There's something so intoxicating about Dave saying his name, a rush greater than any alcohol, any drug, any _one_. "D-Dave," gasps Jake, and kisses him as his hand wraps around his cock, stroking him as his softening cock slips from his ass, as his tongue thrusts viciously inside Dave's mouth and slides along his. "Mine," growls Jake against him. "Mine."

"Cum for me, pet," he moans into his mouth. "Come -"

"Yours-" Dave agrees, sobbing, because it's true. "Yours, Jake, yours-"

He cums hard enough to have a shriek tear from his throat, shaking and going tight as he moans and sobs through each pulse of cum.

Then he's sagging into the bed and going boneless as everything sinks in and he bursts into loud, noisy, messy tears, wet and guttural, making low _uh-hugh, huah_ noises as he shakes.

"Aw, what is it?" murmurs Jake, kissing his neck and stroking the hair from his forehead. "What's the matter, little pet?"

Most of Dave's release had gone over his hand, and Jake raises it to his lips, slowly licking off Dave's seed. The first thing is thinks is it's not quite as salty as Dirk's. He traces the tip of his finger across Dave's lips, smearing them with translucent white like the world's most obscene lipgloss.

Jake's touch is so gentle and soft and Dave sobs, opening his mouth instinctively to take Jake's finger into his mouth and suck on it, seeking comfort.

His sobs settle just the tiniest bit as he sucks, more into wrenching instead of soul-wracking, so when he lets Jake's finger slip from his mouth, he's about to get words out. "I'mm- so-or-rhyy, Jake- I'll- I'll be g-ooh-ood- Please- just please don't- don't do- that again-"

"I won't" promises Jake, arms wrapping around Dave's small, trembling body. "As long as you're good." He cuddles against him, foreheads pressing together, letting Dave cry against him. "It's okay, pet. Get it all out."

Dave tugs weakly at the cuffs, but there's something in his chest that is quieting down from the feeling of them because if he's cuffed down, that exactly where Jake wants him to be- so he's being good.

"I- I will." Dave gasps. "I promise, I'll be good, Jake- I promise-" He sniffles and weeps and feels disgusting, aching and cold and shivering but Jake is warm above him, his presence distressingly comforting.

"I-" Dave's words are clinging in his throat. "I don't wanna be a freak." He gets out. "I'm- I'm disgusting, I shouldn't-" he doesn't know why he's spilling these words to Jake, why he's giving this man even more vulnerabilities of himself. Maybe it's because Jake's the first person who's ever known.

"I shouldn't want my brother." Dave cries, thin and wet and warbling with distress. "I hate it, I hate it- I'm disgusting-"

Dave's admission punches Jake to the core. He'd already known it, but now he knew it beyond a shadow of a doubt, and a small flicker of lust warms his skin. His first instinct is to say _yes, you're disgusting, you're such a fucking freak -_

But when he opens his mouth -

He just can't do it.

Maybe it's because his post-coital state has always made him feel a little more - tender than usual. Maybe it's because Dave's sobbing as though his soul is being torn from his body. Maybe it's just because underneath it all, Jake English is just a great big softy.

"To be fair," Jake murmurs against him, "your brother is - unreasonably gorgeous. It's not exactly - beyond the pale that you'd be attracted to him." And then, because he can't help himself, he adds, "No, you're not disgusting because you want him. You're disgusting because you jerked off over him while he was asleep, and you liked it. But it's okay. I'm sick too. I suppose that's why you're so attracted to me, as much as you try to deny that."

He hesitates, and then reaches up to unlock his cuffs. Poor boy must be getting muscle cramps by now.

Jake's words are- horribly soothing. Dave sniffles and sobs as Jake tells him he's not disgusting for liking his brother- he's disgusting for what he did.

That- That makes it easier. For him to accept, maybe. Or to give in- because when Jake unlocks his wrists, all Dave does is curl his arms around Jake's shoulders and press his face to Jake's chest.

"Okay." He whispers. "I- okay." He takes one hand back to scrub at his face for a moment before returning to clinging to Jake. "Yeah. I'll... I'm yours, Jake. I'll let you do whatever you want to me." The words are distressing, but- there's a part of him that's sagging in relief. As long as he's good, Jake won't hurt him. Jake's sick- but so is Dave. So Dave will let Jake control him so Dave doesn't have to think about it.

Jake cuddles up to him, arms tightening. To anyone looking at them, they'd seem like regular lovers, revelling in the simple comfort of their bodies wrapped around each other.

"It's early," Jake murmurs. "There's time for a little nap. Go on. Sleep. Rest."

Dave just nods into Jake's shoulder and closes his eyes. Just the base, simple comfort of being held is... nice. Soothing.

As much as Dave hates Jake for doing this to him- there's a part of him that's relieved, too. That it's Jake. That Jake is treating him nicely- at least a little bit. So when Jake tells him to sleep, he sleeps.

Jake falls asleep a few minutes later, lulled by the warmth of Dave's body. It's unfamiliar; Dave's slender and small compared to Dirk's muscular form, but he seems to fit against Jake's body as though he's meant to be there.

They sleep a little longer than Jake had intended, and before Dave leaves he puts the chastity cage back on. "Don't worry," Jake murmurs. "Aren't you looking forward to what your next task will be?"

Dave's expression indicates something along the lines of please please don't put it back on me, please-

but he doesn't say anything, just letting Jake snap it back on.

"Of course I'm not." Dave says quietly, his cheeks burning. "But... I'm. I'll stop avoiding Dirk." His gaze flickers down and away, swallowing thickly. "............master."

"Good boy," says Jake, kissing his flushed cheek. "Run along home now."

Jake intends to see how long it takes for Dave to beg for his next task, but instead Dirk mentions that he can't come over because he's sick, and Jake knows he has to go over. Dirk's terrible at taking care of himself when he's ill; he usually makes himself worse by pushing too hard.

And Jake can play with Dave a little, too.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New CWs for this chapter: somnophilia.

Dave does his best to ignore everything. He hangs out with Dirk like normal (and catches his brother's relief and wow that makes him want to squirm guiltily), smothers his face in his pillow and desperately want to jerk off, and ices his dick a lot to stop the cage from being Disgustingly Painful. It's a heavy weight between his legs for the first day or two, but Dave is slowly coming to terms that this is what his life is now- a pet for Jake to control and play with and lock up so Dave has to rely on him, beg him for relief.

And then Dirk ends up falling sick on the third day of Dave's attempt to return to normalcy.

"Dave, really." Dirk says, exasperated but amused at the same time, as Dave drapes another blanket on him. "I'm sick, not dying."

"Well, either way you need to rest the fuck up and get better." Dave says, shifting a little and feeling his dick throb in the cage.

(That's the single nice thing about the cage- his dick can't get traitorously hard around his brother if it's locked up. The pain is just what he deserves for being gross.)

"Jake'll be here soon and you know he will suplex your ass into bed if you keep getting up off the couch." Dave stresses. "So lie the fuck down and stop getting up."

Dirk rolls his eyes good-naturedly, but finally settles back down onto the couch as Jake knocks on the door. Dave shoots Dirk a pointed look and goes over to answer it.

"Hey, Jake." Dave says, his cheeks going slightly pink at the sight of him, another throb going through his dick, making him squeeze his thighs together a little.

"Jake, would you tell my brother that just because I am sick does not mean I am helpless?" Dirk calls from where he's lying on the couch.

"Stop bitching!" Dave calls back as he steps aside to let Jake in.

"You know I'm going to have to get up sometime to piss, don't you?" Dirk points out.

You could just use me. Dave thinks and his face goes hot. "Yeah, whatever you say, old man." He says instead.

"Hey, show respect to your elders, kiddo," says Jake cheerfully, ruffling his hair in a way that would almost be paternal if he had resisted the urge to stroke his hand down the back of his head, lingering on the nape of his neck. "Dietrich," he says sternly as he sits on the edge of the couch. "He's right, you have to rest." He hadn't missed the way Dave's cheeks had heated when Dirk mentioned pissing, and he has to hide a smile.

He really has trained him well.

Jake puts a hand to Dirk's forehead. "Fuck, you're hot. Not like that," he says immediately with a roll of his eyes. "Well, yes like that, but that's not what I'm talking about. You need some Nyquil, help get your fever down, help you to rest. And I know, you don't like it, but you've got a devil of a cold." He gets up. "Dave, can you help me in the kitchen?"

Dirk looks up at Jake with a fondly exasperated expression for a moment before he has to twist and cough- they're great, lung-rattling, wet coughs that leave him blinking spots from his vision as he slouches back into the couch.

"You may have a point, but I am not taking Nyquil." Dirk says stubbornly. He hates anything that impacts his ability to react to things.

"Yeah, 'course." Dave says. "Dirk, it's fine to take medicine, you know?" He adds as he slips through the doorway to the kitchen.

"Yeah, yeah." Dirk says with a little wave of his hand, reaching for the TV remote to unmute it.

As soon as they're in the kitchen, door shutting securely behind them, Jake's pinning Dave against the wall, kissing him like a starving man, hand bunching in his hair as he cants his hips against him. "Missed you, pet," Jake murmurs into his mouth, a knee nudging against his caged cock before he's pulling away, hands fumbling at the zipper of Dave's trousers. He kneels down, mouthing at his cock briefly, tongue flicking between the grid of the cage, before he's spinning Dave around, parting his buttocks and licking him sloppily before pulling something from his pocket and pushing it inside him until the flared base is flush against his skin.

"Got a present for you," Jake says, pulling his pants back up. "Keep that in for an hour, and I'll let you come. Just one, short hour." His pocket conceals a tiny remote, and he flicks the dial to the lowest setting, watching his reaction. "Try not to be too obvious. You wouldn't want to have to explain this to Dirk, would you?" Jake moves to the cabinet, pulling out a packet of chamomile tea and setting the kettle boiling as though nothing had happened.

Jake is on him in a flash, as to be expected, and Dave shivers as he's shoved so easily against the door. He sucks in a shaky inhale as his mouth is devoured, as Jake rocks their hips together. Even when mostly soft, Dave can still feel the press of Jake's cock against him, his own throbbing in its cage.

"Nnhh-" Dave shivers at Jake's words. It's only been three days, you jackass- he wants to say, but he keeps his mouth shut because he's not stupid.

Jake's mouth on him has him gasping outright, hot and teasing and his cock immediately responds, trying to swell up and making him whimper in protest, putting a hand over his mouth to muffle it despite the volume of the TV in the living room.

The plug is- hn, okay, it's weird- but then it vibrates and Dave flinches at the feeling and okay, this is Jake's game, Jake's new torture of him. Dave already knows it's going to be hell as he watches Jake start to make tea.

"O-okay." Dave stammers, squeezing down a little and squirming at the sensation. It's not... a lot, honestly, it's probably only going to get worse from here, but Dave can handle this. An hour. He can do it. "I'll. I can do it."

His face is already burning red. Maybe he can pass it off as catching Dirk's fever.

He leans back against the wall, waiting for- for Jake to tell him what to do, or for Jake to finish making tea, or- or anything, really.

"Good boy." As Jake waits for the kettle to boil, he can't help himself; he's on Dave again, mouth moving hard against his, tongue sliding against his - Jake is addicted, he's absolutely fucking addicted to this boy and he knows he shouldn't be showing him how desperate he is for him, but -

Jake pushes him down by the shoulders, grinding his clothed cock into his face. "Take it out," he says hoarsely. "Suck. If you don't make me cum by the time the kettle's boiled, I'll up your time to two hours."

Jake presses back in and Dave is helpless, helpless to resist, to protest, to do anything but let Jake kiss him, hard and dominating. Dave squirms under his touch, under his tongue, and hates himself for kissing back. Hates himself for dropping his hands on Jake's shoulders as his dick aches, hates the way his breathing goes uneven and hot from being kissed by the man who owns him, who rapes him.

Then he's being pushed down and Jake's giving him an order. Dave swallows thickly.

"Yes, Jake." He says quietly and unzips Jake's pants, getting his cock out. This is the first time he's been the one to reach for Jake, to touch Jake's cock semi-willingly, and it needles at him as he opens his mouth and takes the tip in.

Jake's cock is just as fat and salty and musky as Dave remembers- the taste filling his mouth and nose as he starts to clumsily bob his head. He's sucked a couple of dicks before, who hasn't? Jake's is by far the biggest and has also been the only cock inside his throat.

He wraps one hand around the base of Jake's cock, trying to pump in time with his bobbing to cover all of his dick, maybe if he's good enough Jake won't make him deepthroat.

Jake lets out a soft breath as the now-familiar heat of Dave's mouth envelopes him, a hand stroking his hair gently. He's a little surprised at the hand - Dave really wants to make him cum. Dave's motions are unpractised, but pleasant, and for a moment Jake closes his eyes and lets himself enjoy the attention being lavished on his cock.

And then he gently takes Dave's wrist, pulling his hand from him, and slams into him.

It was nice, just sitting back and letting Dave lap at him - but there's nothing quite like the rush of adrenaline when he rapes Dave's throat, the way he chokes and his throat convulses around him, the way his hands fly up and scrabble helplessly at his legs, the way his face turns red and tears prick at the corner of his eyes -

"Fuck," Jake snarls, holding his head steady as he pistons in and out of his throat. Part of him wants to let him go, for Dave to work at his own pace so the kettle boils and Jake can keep him in agony longer, but most of him just wants to cum. It's only been three days, but Jake feels like it's been weeks.

He cums hard, his release bursting from him as though he's been backed up for days, even though he'd been with Dirk since Dave had left his apartment, and he'd frantically jerked off at the memory of pumping the gun into Dave's tight, hungry entrance.

Dave's gaze flicks up in confusion as Jake pulls his hand away from Jake's cock-

Only for Dave to jolt and gag wetly, body jerking, as Jake slams his cock into Dave's throat. It hurts, his throat being raped open, Jake's fat cock filling it up and pistoning into it over and over like it's just a toy for him to use (and it is, Dave's his toy-) .

Dave's hands scrabble reflexively at Jake's thighs, needing something to hold onto as his throat is used as a fleshlight, hands in his hair gripping tight and holding him in place for Jake to fuck.

Each thrust forces his throat open, his poor muscles fighting to accommodate Jake's fat dick as it forces them to yield and give up space to Dave's master as he takes what's his. Dave gags and chokes wetly, but it makes no difference- Jake fucks hard and fast, the pace of a man trying to cum.

Dave can only cling and hold onto Jake, struggling to breathe through the spit being fucked out of the sides of his mouth, running down his chin, through the hot burning in his throat, through the heat in his gut and aching in his cock.

Every thrust Jake makes, shoving his cock into Dave's throat, echoes through him and pulses in his gut, in his poor, caged dick. He clenches down on the plug and that makes low vibrations run up in spine, which only makes the pressure of the cage worse. Tight and painful, it makes tears prick in Dave's eyes as finally, finally Jake cums, the thick, salty liquid rushing down his throat.

When Jake finally pulls off, Dave coughs weakly and slumps back against the wall, looking up at him as he raises a hand to wipe his face dry. His dick hurts, desperately fighting to get hard, his throat is burning.

He should start getting used to it. Just another day in the life of Dave Strider, Jake's rapetoy.

"There," coos Jake as the kettle clicks off, wiping the mess from Dave's chin. "Aren't you glad I raped your throat, made myself cum so you wouldn't have to spend another hour all caged up?" He pulls up his pants, buckling his belt casually, and pours the boiling water over the teabag, stirring in a little teaspoon of honey. "Take this to your brother," he says, handing the mug to Dave. "I'll get the Nyquil - hopefully I can convince him to take it."

Suddenly curious, Jake pulls down Dave's pants, and smirks as he sees his incarnadine cock, very obviously straining against the metal. "You just love it, don't you? You love being my little rapetoy."

Dave flushes at Jake's words, because- because he is... he's glad he doesn't have to spend two hours locked up with his cock hurting instead of the one hour he currently gets. He doesn't say this, though, looking away, wordlessly accepting the cup-

Only to yelp and fight not to spill hot tea on himself as Jake tugs his pants down, revealing his shame.

"N-no-" Dave stammers, clutching the cup tightly, but he can't help the hateful pulse of heat in his gut at being called out, at being humiliated. Dave's voice is hoarse from the face-fucking Jake gave him, so he swallows and tries again. "I'm not- I don't _like_ being your toy, Jake. I'm doing this because I don't have a choice."

"Yeah?" murmurs Jake, licking his neck. "Then why are you trying to get hard? Why do you flush when desire whenever you see me? Why do you jerk off to the memory of me raping your pathetic little hole open, breeding you like the bitch you are?" He gives him a tiny little push. "Go. Tend to your brother."

Dave shivers and lets out a low little whimper at Jake's words, squeezing his eyes shut because he can't deny a single one of them.

"Okay." He whispers and tugs his pants back up before taking a deep breath and leaving the kitchen.

"Here, Dirk." Dave says, setting the tea down in front of Dirk on the coffee table. "You should drink this- and you should really take at least something for that couch, bro. You sound like shit."

Dirk picks up the cup as Dave sits down on the end of the couch next to his feet. Dave is vividly aware, all of a sudden, of how red his face must be, between the painful aching of his dick and the low vibrations running up his spine.

"You know I don't like medicine, Dave." Dirk says. "I'm not going to-"

"Come on." Dave says, dropping a hand onto Dirk's foot and giving a little squeeze. "What are you afraid of happening? Jake and I are both here, we'll look out for you, nothing bad's going to happen."

Dave holds up a hand.

"I solemnly swear I will not let Jake burn the apartment down." Dave says. Dirk shakes his head, but he's huffing an amused breath.

"....alright, fine." Dirk says begrudgingly. "Just this once."

Jake emerges from the kitchen, holding the Nyquil and a spoon in one hand. The other is in his pocket, and he surreptitiously flicks the control to the next speed. Jake sits on the couch by Dirk's head, carefully filling the little spoon. "Okay, here comes the airplane," he says teasingly with a smirk on his face, hovering the spoon next to Dirk's face. He glances over at Dave as he turns the speed up again.

For the first time, he wonders if the vibrations will be audible. He concentrates, hard, but he doesn't think he can hear anything.

Dave goes stiff for a moment as the vibrations kick up, but it's just... a little more intense. It's fine.

Dirk rolls his eyes. "Okay, this is where I draw the line. You are not feeding me, I am not an invalid." He forces himself up into a sitting position and takes the spoon from Jake. "How much are you going to force me to take?" He asks, and downs the first spoonful.

The second change has Dave shivering for a moment before he gets himself under control. He can feel it in his gut, now, hitting something a little deeper, hotter. His dick is definitely feeling it, and he has to shift a little to try and squeeze his thighs together a bit.

"Maybe just another one?" Jake smiles as he fills the spoon up again, handing it to him. "And have you ever considered that I like feeding you? It's cute. Romantic." Jake pauses for a moment. "Okay, maybe not when it's Nyquil, but the sentiment is there."

Dave's definitely feeling it - but not enough. Jake flicks the dial to the penultimate setting.

Dirk takes the second spoonful and downs it. "Medicine is far from romantic, Jake." He says. "I promise I'll let you feed me whatever bullshit you want, so long as it's actual food."

Dave squeaks as the vibrations ratchet up again, and manages to turn it into a noise of disgust as Dirk looks at him.

"You two are so gross." He says.

"Mm. Yeah, about to be a lot grosser." Dirk teases, reaches up, and pulls Jake into a hard, wet, messy kiss.

Dave shudders as he watches Dirk devour Jake's mouth, fingers curling into the cushions, as he bites his lip and fights not to squirm and moan at the pleasure licking up his spine, trying not to think about how it would feel if Dirk kissed him like that.

"Gonna get me ill too," murmurs Jake, but presses against him, kissing back desperately. He wants to straddle him - to grind against him and make Dave delirious with desire and jealousy - but he knows Dirk would find that... more than a little odd. "Seriously," grins Jake as he pulls back, "if I get ill, I'm suing you. Biochemical warfare."

He flicks the dial to maximum.

"Gross-" Dave yelps, jolting as the vibrations vibrate right on through him, pulsing in his caged dick, making him fight to keep his breath even. His face is burning, though, agony in his belly as his cock tries so hard to get hard, straining and fighting against the cake.

Dirk laughs and presses another kiss to Jake's mouth, but it's light this time. "Your immune system is insane." He says. "You'll be fine."

He grins as he looks at Dave. "Aw, are you shy?" He teases, settling back down to lie on the couch. "Big brother and his boyfriend kissing grossing you out?"

"Yeah, it does- when you- kiss like that." Dave says, struggling to keep his voice even. He feels shaky all over, like his bones are vibrating, the rumbles running through him to the core. "Seeing you sucking face is- enough to get anyone grossed out."

"Kiss like what?" says Jake innocently, capturing Dirk's mouth in another kiss, and then trailing his lips to Dirk's throat, sucking lightly. This is pushing it, he knows - but there's always been something about Dave that makes Jake through caution to the wind, push the limits.

Dave's looking visibly uncomfortable now, shifting slightly, although Jake has to commend him on how well he hides it. He's used the plug on himself, and that shit is powerful.

"Uuuguhguh-" Dave makes a disgusted noise that, to Jake, definitely sounds more desperate than disgusted. He still can't tear his eyes away from them, legs shifting restlessly and toes curling against the floor.

Dirk laughs and lets Jake kiss and suck against his throat with a little gasp, but then he's nudging Jake off. "Alright, alright. No need to give him a show." He says.

Please give me a show, Dave thinks desperately, forcing himself to relax into the couch and -

Oh, that was a mistake.

With him relaxed, the vibrations go right up through him. His cock is painfully aching, his head spinning as he has to fight not to break down and beg Jake to turn it off, the words on his tongue, only Dirk's presence letting him claw them back. His face is bright red, he knows it- he has to bite the inside of his lip to stay quiet as his leg bounces.

"Both of you are so on my case about resting, get outta here and let me rest." Dirk says, squirming down to lie flat on the couch again, more coughs making his chest rattle.

Jake laughs, pulling away. "Okay, love. You rest." He glances at Dave, face beet-red, trembling slightly. "Oh, are you okay, Dave? You're looking a little peaky yourself. Come into the kitchen - I'll make you some tea as well. Perhaps a little something to eat?" He smiles, walking to the doorway and giving Dave an expectant look.

Dirk raises his head at that and looks at Dave, who flushes a little harder under his brother's attention.

"I- yeah, I'm okay." Dave stutters. "Just- you two are- fucking gross."

He stumbles to his feet and follows Jake into the kitchen, oblivious of Dirk's furrowed brow as he watches after them. Dirk's settling down onto the couch, though, and sprawling out to mindlessly watch TV, gradually dozing off.

The moment the kitchen door closes, Dave is collapsing to his knees, hips jolting as they're finally allowed to buck like they want to, thighs rubbing together as he squirms.

"Please, Jake-" Dave gasps, trying to keep his voice low. "It hurts, please, I can't-"

"Aw, baby," says Jake, pressing feather-light kisses against his neck. "I'll tell you what. I may have added a little bit of extra in that medicine I gave Dirk - it will take a stampede of wildebeest, or possibly an alien invasion, to wake him. Suck him off, and I'll take the cage off early. How about that?" He smiles serenely at Dave as though he'd actually offered him something charitable.

Dave lets out a shuddering exhale, a ghost of a sob. "I-"

Jake just drugged his brother again.

"I-"

Right in front of him. Dave didn't even realize.

"I'm."

Dave is disgusting. He's blinking back tears from the jolting, pleasurable torture of the plug.

"Okay." He sobs and grabs at Jake as the tears roll over. "Fuck you, fuck you- okay, damn you Jake, fuck- I'll do it, I'll- please. Please turn it off, I can't-"

"I'll turn it down," Jake murmurs, and he does - but only a little. "He should be asleep again. Go on. Suck him off." Jake grins, the expression bordering on the manic. "I know you want to. Hopefully, he'll get hard in his sleep - hopefully you'll get to taste what you've been craving for so long."

Dave trembles as he exhales a shaky sob. Jake is right and it's twisting his stomach- he's wanted Dirk's cock for so long, wanted his brother- but not like this.

The vibrations dull slightly, just enough to drop most of the painful edge. It's still pressing through him, making his cock ache, but it's not- it's not crying levels of ache.

"Okay." He whispers, and wipes his face. He shudders and steps out of the kitchen.

Dirk is asleep on the couch, face relaxed and peaceful. Dave steps over slowly, a tight, cold fear in his gut. His hands are shaking, he's chewing on his lip-

"Dirk." Dave whispers. "You awake?" He has to be sure. He has to be _sure._

Dirk gives no response. Dave gently touches his shoulder, then nudges it, then gives it a tiny shake. Still nothing.

He takes in a deep breath and sinks to his knees. With trembling fingers he pulls the blankets aside and reaches for the hem of Dirk's sleep pants.

Slowly, he tugs them and his underwear down until it's at his thighs- and there's his brother's cock, soft and waiting. Dave hates that he feels his mouth watering, a sickly hunger in his belly as he looks at Dirk's cock.

Dave breathes in, breathe out, glances at Dirk's face, feels his stomach flip and squirm with nerves- and then he's gently taking Dirk's cock and leaning in and wrapping his mouth around it.

It doesn't taste like much- a hint of sweat, but mostly skin. Dirk keeps himself a lot cleaner than Jake, then. Dave closes his eyes as he just rests the weight of his brother's dick on his tongue, slowly mouthing over it and savoring it. Fuck, he's so fucked up- he's molesting his drugged brother and he's grateful that he's getting this chance.

He licks slowly, just shifting a little, feeling it twitch in his mouth and on his tongue, breathing slowly. Just trying to imprint the feeling of it onto his mouth. Into his brain. Into his being.

Dirk. Dave thinks, tears flooding his eyes. I'm sorry. I love you, big brother- I love you so much that I want you and I'm so fucked up for it.

He nuzzles in close. Presses his nose to Dirk's pubes and breathes deep, catching just the hint of Dirk's musk. It's faint, but there- and it's good. Jake's is sour and overpowering (and Dave hates hates hates how hot it it makes him feel) but Dirk's is light and good. It’s barely enough to reach him and Dave feels like a fucking drug addict as he presses his nose as far as it will go and breathes, all but trying to huff Dirk’s scent.

He can feel Dirk's cock starting to get interested, so he licks over it, bobs his head a little, trying to get it to grow- this might be his only chance to ever taste his brother's cum and he wants it, wants it like the sick fucking little whore he is. He wants to make his brother cum in his drugged state, wants to taste and swallow it down, wants to have this one thing he can remember and jerk off to.

Jake owns him. Dave hates this. He hates that Jake owns him and can make him do these things now that would make him kill himself if Dirk found out- but he’s also the one licking and sucking on his brother’s cock, so- Dave hates that there’s a little flicker of gratitude towards Jake, too. Jake humiliates him, controls him, orders him to be a fucking pervert in the worst of ways, rapes him, breeds him- and Dave just has to take it, take it all, let Jake use him. He’s just Jake’s property.

(And worst of all- no matter how many weak denials Dave gives, no matter how much he protests and squirms and cries and tries to weakly fight- there’s something inside of him that’s moaning and mewling, something Jake is stoking into life and feeding, a flame to burn through him and consume all of his resistance until he’s just a needy little whore.)

(Because he likes it.)

(He’s going to hell- but he likes it. He likes it. He likes being Jake’s slut. Likes having a big, strong man rape him and force him to do things against his will and fuck his throat so hard it hurts and make him humiliate himself. It feels good to be helpless and locked up and in agony as he drowns himself in the scent of piss and the memory of how it felt to drink it.)

(Dave is depraved and disgusting- and sooner or later he’ll break and that’s what terrifies him most of all.)

Dirk’s cock is slowly plumping up in his mouth, growing longer, and Dave moans softly at the feeling of it. He can bob his head in earnest, now, mouth wet and drool sliding down Dirk’s cock as he licks and sucks. His gut is hot and his hips are rocking as he works, canting forwards and backwards into nothing, seeking mindless stimulation. The plug is rumbling right through his core, heady and making his dick throb and pulse to the rhythm of his heart but he can’t really focus on any of that.

He’s too busy sucking his perfect older brother’s dick like it’s his job, worshiping over it even as a couple of distressed tears slip down his cheeks. He’s lapping at the tip, collecting the salty bursts of precum, pushing himself down to the base to fill his throat and that aches but it’s- it feels stupid good to swallow and feel the intrusion just sit there. Hot and throbbing in his throat.

He keeps glancing up to Dirk’s face, watching in terror to see if Dirk is showing any signs of waking up- but asides from a little bit of sighing and shifting, he stays fast asleep.

I love you. Dave thinks as he stares at the sweep of Dirk’s lashes on his cheek. I love you, Dirk- I’m sorry, I love you so fucking much. He pulls off, panting softly, pressing his mouth to the tip of Dirk’s cock and kissing it softly, his gaze desperate as it fixates on Dirk’s face. He nuzzles softly against the hot, velvety flesh- and then he’s opening his mouth and pushing himself down again, taking all of Dirk’s cock into his throat. He never would have been able to do this before- but Jake’s throughly raped his throat into submission, so there’s only a bit of wet gagging from Dave, since he’s able to take it at his own pace.

He presses himself to the base and swallows- jolting slightly when he hears a low moan slide from Dirk’s throat. His gaze snaps up to Dirk again and he swallows desperately- he can feel Dirk’s cock pulsing and throbbing in his throat, he wants to do this, wants to make his big brother cum. He wants to taste it and drink it all down.

He wants to be his brother’s little whore. God, Dave’s never wanted anything more in his life. He’ll do anything for Dirk- and he’ll be anything for Dirk, just to get Dirk to look at him with a fraction of the want that Jake does.

Fuck, _Jake._

His master.

Dave trembles and bobs his head and sucks over his brother’s cock as his entire body aches with need. He wants to be fucked- his hole is aching, he wants Jake to pin him down and rape him so badly- he can feel the plug but it’s not enough, he wants Jake, wants Dirk-

Oh, god does he want Dirk to rape him.

Dave whimpers around Dirk’s cock, heavy and full in his mouth, his throat, swallowing and eagerly bobbing and sucking. He wants this cock plunging into him as Dirk holds him down, fucks him hard and deep and spits on him, calls him a whore, pisses in him- he wants Dirk to treat him like a fucking slut, a slave, a pet, a bitch- anything Dirk wants, Dave wants to give him.

Dirk’s cock pulses and jerks as Dirk gives a groan and Dave chokes, hastily pulling back so he can catch Dirk’s cum on his tongue, bitter and salty and Dave’s never tasted anything better in his life, breathing roughly through his nose as he catches it all and lets Dirk’s cock slowly go soft on his tongue before letting it slip free, slumping back on his heels, expression dazed and helplessly, overwhelmingly needy as he sits there with his older brother’s cum in his mouth, just holding it, tasting it- letting it flood his senses and fill his entire being.

Once Dirk cums, making an infinitesimally small murmur in his sleep, Jake presses stop on the camera. Dave turns to him - he hadn't noticed it before, so focused on working his older brother with his mouth, on making him cum -

"God," whispers Jake. "God, the way you went at it - you really do burn for him, don't you? Were you just waiting for my permission to molest your big bro?" Jake pulls him forward, his body a little limp from pleasure - d he hadn't even cum, the mere taste of his brother's seed was enough to make Dave turn into a desire-crazed whore - and tugs down his pants, finally removing the plug, finally unlocking the cage. "You want to come, pet?" he says, then slaps Dave across the face, the noise resounding through the room. "Want me to rape you, doll?"

_You burn for him, don't you?_

Dave gives a weak little moan, mouth full of cum, and nods pathetically. He's such a slut. Fuck. He's unresisting as Jake pulls him forwards, unlocks the cage. His cock shoots to full hardness so fast it's dizzying- and then Jake is slapping him, snapping him from his cum induced hazy stupor.

He swallows it all down thickly as he nods eagerly, desperately. "Please, Jake-" he begs, "please- I need- I want to be raped, please- please breed me, rape me on your fat cock, master- I wanna cum-"

"No," says Jake, suddenly. "I'm not going to rape you." He revels in Dave's reaction for a second, then says,

" _You're_ going to rape _me_."


	7. Chapter 7

Dave whines, upset- only to jolt, eyes going wide.

"W- what?"

"Rape me," whispers Jake. "Please, I - sometimes I just need - please." Jake's breathing heavily, pupils blown cocaine-wide - the urge to submit doesn't come to him often, but when it does, it comes hard. "Please." He's irritated to find his voice sounds pleading, desperate.

Dave stares at Jake, uncomprehending. Jake's- is Jake being genuine? His gaze darts to Dirk for a moment, confused, but Jake's not moving.

Dave slides close. He's breathing shakily through his mouth as he reaches for Jake –

\- and closes his hands around Jake's neck, pushing him down to the ground and hovering over him, something hot and molten pulsing through him.

"You're serious?" Dave whispers, his hands shaking slightly.

"Y-Yeah," breathes Jake, hands automatically going around Dave's waist, the skin on his throat burning where Dave's holding him. "Please - please, baby, please -" Jake bucks up his hips, searching for friction, forehead creased in desperation. "Please, Dave, rape me -"

"Shut up." Dave says, voice hoarse, and tightens his hands around Jake's throat, cutting off his air. He's shivering, hot and throbbing all over, something ugly rising in his belly, in his chest. "You- you fucking-"

He lets go and smacks Jake across the face viciously.

"You fucking bastard-" Dave gasps, a frenzied hunger surging to life as he grabs at Jake, as he yanks at his pants, as he pulls them off. "You fucking- you make me like this and ask me to rape you, you stupid- you fucking asshole, you-"

He feels blind with hunger, with rage, with need. He's going to get his fucking hands on Jake and rape him, make him feel what he's made Dave feel, make him hurt.

He spits in his hand and runs it over his throbbing dick- and then he hikes Jake's legs up and forces his dick inside with a snarl.

Jake lets out a scream, tears gathering in his eyes as Dave forces his way inside him. His cock is skinny and small, but with only the barest hint of spit as lube, it hurts, and Jake's cock swells further against his stomach, head shining with pre-cum.

He knows Dave wants to hurt him, really rape him, so even as the air is being cut off from his lungs, head spinning in a beautiful dizzy high, he manages to choke out, "Y-Yes - Dave - more -"

"Fuck you, fuck you-" Dave gasps and slaps across the head of Jake's cock, hard and intending to hurt. "You don't- you don't fucking enjoy this, you bastard- you absolute fucking bastard-"

He fucks into Jake's ass- it's so fucking tight it hurts, his sensitive, flushed, denied cock throbbing and dragging in Jake's hole but Dave can't stop, he needs to make Jake hurt, needs to make him pay-

Jake is just willingly letting Dave hurt him-

Dave grabs Jake's throat again and spits on him, saliva globbing across Jake's cheek.

"You fucking cunt-" He grabs Jake's dick and squeezes, tight and painful. "Fucking hurting me, making me into this, raping me, making me drink your piss you absolute bastard, why did you fucking do this to me-" He gasps, vision blurring with tears.

Dave's tears drip onto him, and Jake moans involuntarily, bucking his hips up, and he lets out a scream as Dave's cruel grip crushes his cock, biting his bottom lip so hard he tastes the bittersweet metallic taste of blood. He feels himself slipping into sub space, a territory barely traversed but delicious - but then it seems to go beyond that, Dave tapping into Jake's buried self-hatred, making him take what he deserves -

"Hhh - ah," Jake gasps out. "Rape your seed into me, piss in me, make me hurt, oh fuck - baby -" Dave's saliva is cold on Jake's cheek, and fuck, he nearly cums there and then. "Destroy me -"

Dave slams his hand across Jake's cock again, then again, then again, slapping it punishingly hard.

"You fucking bastard! Cheating on my fucking brother, raping your boyfriend's little brother and making him your fucking slave, blackmailing him, you pathetic fucking worthless bastard-" Dave grabs Jake's neck with both hands and squeezes, using it as leverage to fuck into Jake as hard as he can, tears pouring down his face, their hips slapping together. "Is Dirk not good enough for you? You have to fucking rape me, steal my first time, make me into this twisted fucking- fucking-"

He sobs and lets go, burying both hands in Jake's hair and yanking him into a biting, wet, salty kiss.

"You've done this to me-" Dave whimpers. "You've made me this, I hate you- I hate you, I don't want to need you, I don't want to want Dirk and you've _done this to me_ -"

Jake gasps for breath, black spots appearing on his vision, and for a moment he thinks Dave might actually kill him before he lets go, dragging him into a kiss. It's rough and wet and desperate, their tears mingling together, Dave biting on his already tender lip, but Jake can only kiss back in response, legs locking around his waist.

"You wanted Dirk for years before I touched you," murmurs Jake. "Don't blame me for that." His hands scrape at Dave's back, his hair. "You want me - look at you, you want me, you've always fucking wanted me -" His head falls back as Dave gives him a particularly vicious thrust, slapping his cock so hard it nearly - but not quite - softens. "Oh, Dave, fuck, Dave, I love you I love you _I love you_ -"

_Where the **fuck** had that come from?_

"Shut up-" Dave sobs, "shut up, shut up- I was dealing with it, I was fine- I was fine, I was okay, I was okay-"

He hauls back and slaps Jake across the face again. "I was FINE-" He gasps- and grabs Jake's neck again, but his thrusts are stuttering, slowing from the force of his sobs.

"Don't- don't say that-" Dave chokes out. "You don't love me, this isn't love- this is your sick fucking- your-"

He shakes his head, his words dissolving into salt as it streams down his face.

"I hate you." Dave whispers. "You've ruined me."

He lets go of Jake's neck. He wants to bite at Jake's skin, claw at him, leave marks everywhere, punish Jake- but he won't. Even now, Dave is still thinking about Dirk. He can't let Dirk know. Can't give Dirk any reason to be unhappy.

Dave shoves Jake's legs off of him and pulls out.

"Fuck you." Dave says, and spits on Jake, wiping his face. "You want me to rape you? Open that fucking mouth of yours, then." He straddles Jake's broad chest, sinks his hands into Jake's hair, and yanks his head up, pressing his dick to Jake's mouth.

"You're a fucking bastard rapist, Jake." Dave's hands are painfully tight in Jake's hair. "If my brother didn't love you so much- I think I'd kill you. I'd kill you right fucking now."

Jake's entrance pulses when Dave slips out, searching - needing that fullness back. He wants to retort, but instead he just opens his mouth, taking Dave to the hilt, his nose pressed against the blond curls of Dave's pubes. He looks up at him, eyes swimming with tears, glasses askew, and tongues over the head of his cock, flicking against his foreskin, tasting his musk, the faint sourness that Jake suddenly finds is intoxicating.

He moans around Dave's shaft, partially from arousal and partially from the pain of Dave's hand pulling his hair like he wants to rip it out from the follicles.

"Fucking take it, you fucking bastard." Dave snarls- and then he's humping Jake's head into the floor. He's pressing Jake's head down to keep it pinned as he thrusts and fucks, hard and jolting, uneven and arrhythmic as he finally just chases his pleasure instead of seeking to hurt Jake, fucking his face and slamming his cock against the back of Jake's throat, hard and painful.

When he finally feels himself start to cum, he lets a pulse shoot into Jake's mouth- and then he yanks back and cums across Jake's face, panting and shaking, painting Jake in his cum.

"Who's the fucking slut now?" Dave pants breathlessly, and spits again.

Jake falls to the floor, panting. "G-God - Dave - so perfect -" He swallows dryly, rubbing his hand over his face and catching Dave's cum, sucking it from his fingers. He looks up, eyes heavy-lidded, and with a sudden surge of adrenaline he's pinning Dave to the floor, muscular arms holding him down easily, reminding Dave he could have thrown him off at any time - that even then, Dave was under his control.

"Perfect," he whispers again, and slides his cock inbetween Dave's thighs, only managing a few thrusts of his hips before he's coming with a gasp. He leans down, kissing Dave gently, tongue tracing his lip. "Davey -" he murmurs into his mouth.

Dave pants, watching Jake lick up his cum- but then his eyes are going wide, his stomach is dropping, because Jake is pinning him to the floor, his hard cock sliding between his thighs as Jake hums him.

"No- get off-" Dave gasps, pushing at Jake's shoulders as Jake kisses him, calls him Davey, the sweet name turning his stomach over. He wants Jake off, he wants- he wants-

Dave bursts into tears, clawing at Jake's face, trying to shove him away, fighting like he's never fought before, struggling and kicking and trying to get Jake off, _get off-_

"Shhh," soothes Jake, arms caging him in, still pushing him down even as Dave's fingernails rake his face and his legs come up to kick him. "Hush, Davey..." He mouths at his neck, sucking and licking. "I've got you - hush, now - it's okay - shhh..."

Dave sobs and sobs as the fight slowly drains from him, trapped under his brother's boyfriend, under his master, under his rapist who just goaded Dave into raping _him._ His kicking subsides into shaking, his hands coming around to cling to Jake's shoulders, face pressing into Jake's neck.

"What have you done to me-" Dave cries, weak and pathetic. "I don't want this, I don't want this-"

"You do," murmurs Jake. "It's okay - you can admit it, Davey -" He kisses him again, soft and brief. "I love you. You're so perfect."

Dave sobs, but it's wet and subdued.

"No." He whimpers. "I don't- you don't." It sounds weak to his ears- because it is. All he can do is cling to Jake and shake, shake because it felt terribly, horribly good to let go. To rape Jake, to molest his brother, even having Jake pinning him down and not giving him a choice feels-

_good._


	8. Chapter 8

It's a week later when Dirk comes in, throws a pamphlet at his head, and tells Dave to get ready to leave next weekend. Dave barely has a chance to look at the pamphlet talking about a robotics convention before Dirk is whirling away to start frantically working on his shit.

And, of course, Jake is coming along- because they need his truck to haul stuff. Apparently Dirk is meeting some people there that he needs to talk to about his robots and shit? Dave wasn't really listening. But Dirk is pulling all-nighter after all-nighter over the next four days to get stuff done (and Dave has to listen to Jake fucking his brother hard enough to make him pass out for a little bit to get him to sleep more than once- which is its own kind of torture).

What this means is that on the day they're setting out on the twelve hour cross-country drive, Dirk is shoving himself into the backseat and passing out before they're barely out of the city.

Dave is left in the front seat, legs up on the seat as he leans against the door, staring out the window and not looking at Jake as they drive. They radio is playing, the countryside is passing by, and Dave is trying really hard not to think about the feeling of Jake's hands on him.

It's four hours in before Jake makes his move.

He'd been enjoying Dave's tension, the way he was very carefully not looking at him, but now his patience was at its end.

"Did you miss me?" he murmurs, checking the rear-view mirror and yep - Dirk's still passed the fuck out. "I missed you. Kept thinking about your hands on my throat, you driving into me." The hand that isn't on the steering wheel is tapping lightly against the dashboard. "Take out my cock and suck," he instructs. "I'm starting to get a little bit... tense."

Dave swallows thickly as Jake talks. The heat he'd been trying to ignore was coming back, slowly gathering in his gut. He'd been trying to deny it, trying to ignore how good it felt to pin Jake down and rape him- but Jake's words dredge it all back up again.

He casts a glance into the backseat, his heartbeat kicking up a notch.

"Dirk could wake up." Dave says, quietly but urgently. "Please, don't. Not when he could- when he could catch us."

"He won't," says Jake with a lightness in his tone. "Suck. Now." He stops at a red light, and grabs Dave by the back of his head, kissing him, mouth devouring Dave's, forcing him to remember how good Jake's touch feels against his skin. "Suck," he repeats against Dave's mouth.

Dave jolts at the grab but melts helplessly into the kiss, submitting to Jake's complete domination over him. "Okay." He whispers against Jake's lips. His hands tremble a little with nerves as his hands find Jake's belt and undo it, carefully tugging Jake's cock out. He gives it a couple of slow pumps, glances back into the backseat again- and when Dirk does no more than breathe slowly, Dave unbuckles his seatbelt and shifts so that he can lean over and close his mouth around the tip of Jake's cock.

He shifts uncomfortably - the angle is making his caged dick press weirdly into his thighs and it's definitely not helping his uneasy discomfort right now. He tries to ignore it, ignore his shaking hands and pounding heart as he starts bobbing his head, doing his best to work with the angle.

Jake's cock fits in his mouth like it's made to be there, filling it up and coating his tongue with the taste of Jake's skin and musk. Dave closes his eyes and tries to focus on just sucking, swirling his tongue over Jake's head and licking at his slit, sinking down and letting Jake's cock bump against his throat as it reflexively spasms in protest.

Jake lets out a low breath, just allowing him to lap at his cock at his own pace, attention on the road. "There's a good boy," he murmurs, a hand stroking through Dave's hair. "You've missed this, haven't you? A whole week without my cock in your mouth - without being able to cum - I bet it's been driving you crazy." He rocks his hips slightly into Dave's mouth, and he glances at Dirk's sleeping form again. The thrill of making his boyfriend's brother suck him off while he was asleep in the back seat makes him harden fully, and he groans, feeling Dave's tongue swipe over the pre-cum beading on his tip.

Dave shivers at the praise, hating that it immediately makes his belly swoop, his cock twitch in interest. After the third day, it had gotten with the program that it wasn't going to be cumming soon- so it had started to settle down and stop trying to get hard quite so much.

That isn't saying that it didn't try at all- it most certainly did and it was agony. Humping pillows in painful desperation and fucking himself on a dildo could only do so much before he had to give up and ice himself, denying himself orgasm in the best worst of ways.

Jake has such utter, complete control over him.

Dave lets out a pathetic little mm-hm around Jake's cock, giving in and confirming that it's been driving him crazy, making him desperate with need- and if he missed Jake's cock, what of it? He still hates Jake- hates what Jake's done to him. (Does he?)

Dave bobs his head harder and then takes a breath- and forces himself down onto Jake's cock, shivering as the head of Jake's cock pushes into his throat with a painfully good shove. Dave swallows wetly, his cock pressing uncomfortable again it's cage- the fact that it's getting hard in response to sucking his rapist off, in response to deepthroating him, is torturous betrayal of the worst kind.

But Dave can't do anything about that, so he focuses on trying to get Jake off, on trying to deepthroat Jake's fat cock and make him feel good, make him cum. It's such a different experience to getting facefucked- that was just pain and thrusting and choking and wet and good- sucking Jake off (semi) willingly with Dave leading is an exercise in tasting and feeling and working to figure out how to make him feel good while also having to endure the horrifically shameful fact that Dave-

That Dave likes having Jake's cock in his mouth.

It's easy to ignore, when Jake is raping his throat so hard it leaves him hoarse and coughing. But like this, with the truck rumbling around them, his dick pulsing in it's cage, the panicked awareness of Dirk in the backseat- he's finding himself fucking relaxing and starting to fucking drift, just focusing in on Jake's cock and sucking it, pressing it into his throat and swallowing, over and over, disgustingly pleasurable tingles sliding down his spine, prickling over his skull, echoing in his dick-

Just from sucking Jake off. From having a cock in his mouth. God. He's so fucked. Jake's right- he's nothing but a slut made to take dick and worship it.

Dave's assent sends vibrations through Jake's cock, and when he actually starts to deepthroat him, Jake's whole body jerks in surprise and arousal, and he's glad this is a deserted country road because otherwise he would definitely have veered into the path of an oncoming vehicle. Dave was willingly choking himself on his cock, and although there was something delicious about forcing his cock inside his throat, there's something equally pleasurable about him being hungry enough for him that he does it without being forced, without even being prompted.

"Oh God - oh fuck - Dave - Dave -" Jake gasps as a particularly clever swipe of Dave's tongue sends pulses of heat through him, and he moans more loudly than he'd meant to as his cum pulses into Dave's mouth, the obscene sounds of Dave sucking and slurping at his cock making his knuckles go white on the steering wheel. "Such a good little pet -"

Jake swerves a bit, making Dave jolt and his eyes fly open in panic- but then Jake is getting the truck under control again and Dave's panic settles a bit, letting him continue sucking Jake's cock, letting him sink back into that drifting space as he works Jake over, shoves Jake's cock into his throat, swallows and licks and bobs.

The way Jake gasps his name as he cums makes Dave's head spin, pulling off to let all of Jake's cum collect in his mouth, the salty bitter fluid filling his mouth and making him moan low in his throat as his gut clenches and aches with desire.

He swallows it all down and, without prompting, leans in to suckle over Jake's cock, cleaning him up, the praise burning through to his core and making him flush and shiver.

"Oh God - Dave - so good, so fucking good for me, look at you -" Jake can't bring himself to voice the degradation that bubbles over his tongue, the words instead alchemising to an outpouring of praise. "God - love you -" Jake looks up, noticing a gas station in half a mile, and a couple of minutes later he swerves in to the parking lot. "Bathroom - now, God - He notices Dirk begin to stir, and shoves his pants up quickly. "Hey, sleepyhead," he smirks. "You need a bathroom break?"

Jake's praise runs over him and Dave is left trembling and flushed, pulling off of Jake's cock with a wet little noise, panting and watching Jake with a desperate, needy expression. He settles back into his seat, shivering a little, trying to collect himself.

Dirk waking up makes his stomach swoop, he knows, he'll find out somehow, he'll-

"Yeah." Dirk just yawns and rubs at his eyes, sitting up and leaning forwards, squinting at the gas station as they pull up. "How far are we?"

"About five hours." Dave says, thankful that his voice is steady.

"Cool. Almost halfway." Dirk muses. "You know, trips go a lot faster when you're asleep."

"No, really?" Dave mutters, glancing at Jake nervously as they pull in and he shuts the truck off.

Jake steps out of the truck, pressing a swift kiss to Dirk's lips. "I'm pleased to see you getting some rest. You must have only slept around 12 hours over the past 72." They traipse into the gas station bathroom, and when Dirk goes into one of the stalls, Jake grabs Dave by the arm, pulling him into a stall 2 over from Dirk's, pressing a finger to his lips, eyes twinkling. He pushes Dave to his knees, getting out his soft cock, and when Dave's lips have sealed around him he lets his bladder go with a silent shiver.

Dave trails after them, eyes going wide as Jake pulls him into a stall, panic spiking through him.

Is Jake trying to get them caught?! What the fuck- What the fuck-

He swallows down his protests- the shitty gas station music might be turned up high, but it's not that high- Dirk would most certainly hear anything spoken.

Dave can only let himself be pushed to his knees, can only open his mouth and close his lips around Jake's cock, and drink down his master's piss.

He grips Jake's thighs for support as he squeezes his eyes shut and swallows, fast and desperate- he can't let any spill, here, he can't- so as the thick stream rushes into his mouth, he swallows and drinks it all down, his cock throbbing in it's cage as Jake's piss settles into his belly, heavy and hot.

He'll never get used to it. Never. It's so horrifyingly humiliating, being used as a toilet, being treated like a subhuman pet for Jake to use and play with and relieve himself with- tears prick in his eyes as he opens them and looks up at Jake, cheeks hollowing as he sucks and swallows the entire stream down, barely a dribble slipping down his chin.

He's so fucking shaky and hot all over when Jake finishes, his stomach churning and his gut tight and throbbing and his cock is trying so hard to press through the cage that it hurts. Dave is disgustingly turned on from drinking Jake's piss and the worst part is that Jake knows it, Jake knows that this is making Dave be this way.

Jake pulls him up, whispering almost noiselessly in Dave's ear. "Oh, poor baby - you're so hot for me, aren't you, so desperate, you fucking whore -" He pulls down Dave's pants, unlocking the cage with a heart-stoppingly loud click of metal on metal, and he takes Dave's cock in his mouth, sucking desperately. Even though his cock is by no means girthy, Jake loves the weight of it in his mouth, the way it curves up slightly at the tip, its fresh clean taste -

"Mmh," he moans around Dave quietly, fingernails digging into his buttocks.

Dave bites back a whimper at Jake's words- he is, he's hot and desperate and he's so so needy- he's needy from drinking Jake's piss, from blowing him in the car, from being caged for a fucking week-

His heart stops as the lock clicks open, fearful gaze darting towards the stall door. He can only bite down on his hand to muffle his noises, to stop himself from crying out.

He shoves at Jake, pushing him off as Dirk flushes and gets out of his stall.

Wait, wait wait- he mouths, desperate. Wait- please, wait-

_Wait until Dirk's gone, wait-_

Dirk's washing his hands as Dave trembles in fear. Then Dirk is drying his hands. Then the door is swinging shut behind him.

Dave lets out a wet little sob and sags against the wall. "You- Jake, you jackass-"

"Oh, you love it," purrs Jake. "You were writhing in desire after sucking my fat cock, and even more after drinking my piss like you were born to do. Now come for me." He latches back onto Dave's cock, tongue licking broad stripes on the underside of his shaft, eyes deepest malachite in the dim, flickering lighting.

"N-not with- with Dirk right- nnn-" Dave's words cut off into a desperate moan as Jake sucks him back in and he pitches forwards, hands sinking into Jake's hair as he cums, his vision whiting out from the force of it, from a week's worth of denial all coming through at once, filling Jake's mouth.

He's wracked with waves of pleasure, humiliated and overwhelmed- and then he's slumping back against the wall, knees weak as his breathing shudders, just shy of threatening tears.

Jake swallows it all greedily, just a little drop trickling from the corner of his mouth. Jake shoves him against the wall, giving him one last, devouring kiss before he's locking Dave's cock back up.

"Love you," he whispers before opening the stall door and washing his hands, going out to see Dirk browsing the drinks section.

"Ah, ah," he says warningly. "Don't even think about getting an energy drink, Dirky." He slides his hands around his waist from the back, kissing the side of his neck.

Dave just shudders weakly, watching Jake go.

Dirk hums a little as Jake kisses his neck, dropping a hand to rest over Jake's arms. "Jake, it's a 12 hour drive." He says. "I'm not going to let you drive it all on your own. Besides, I've slept enough, it's fine."

He twists so that he can kiss Jake's cheek. "If I sleep too much, I won't be tired at all when we get to the motel." He says. "I'm sure you don't want me pulling an all-nighter by _accident_ tonight."

Jake clicks his tongue lightly. "Well, alright. I suppose you make a good argument." He nips very lightly at the skin on Dirk's neck. "Although, if you weren't tired, that would give me an excuse to... tire you out." He cants his hips slightly against him.

Before Dave, Jake had thought he hadn't had any exhibitionist tendencies. Now, it's as though he's addicted to it.

Dirk's breath catches, his hand squeezing over Jake's arm.

"Jake." Dirk murmurs. "Not with Dave there- but..." He gives Jake's arm another squeeze. "Later." He breathes. "We'll talk about it later. We're in public."

Dirk can't deny- the idea of Jake touching him, doing things to him where anyone could see, where people do see... incredibly hot. Showing off _yes, this is the man I love, he chose me, aren't you all jealous? Don't you wish you were me?_ is just. Hot.

His jeans feel tight.

"Dirk," Jake murmurs against him. "Fuck, you're making me -" His hands clench a little on his hips. "Dirk," he repeats, desperate.

Dirk sucks in a low breath and almost grinds back against him- but he turns and puts a hand on Jake's chest, stilling him.

He presses a quick kiss to Jake's mouth- and teasingly, nips at his lower lip, a tiny little flash.

He can't believe he's about to suggest this.

"Dave has his license, doesn't he?" Dirk breathes. "Come lie in the back with me."


	9. Chapter 9

"Yes," Jake gasps. "Yes, yes -" His eyes sparkle wickedly. "Can you be quiet, Dirky? We wouldn't want Dave to figure out what we're doing, after all..."

"I can be quiet enough for you." Dirk purrs, nips at Jake's lower lip again- and then pushes him away. "Go fill up the truck."

There's a heady, dizzying thrill running through him- it's like they're teenagers, about to go have a quickie and try desperately not to get caught- only it's his own little brother in the car with them, something that -

That shouldn't be as hot as it is. _Fuck._ Dirk turns and grabs the drink he was considering, grabs a snack or two, and pays for them.

When he gets out to the truck and pulls open the door, Dave is coming out of the gas station, a coffee cradled in his hands. He looks a little flushed- Dirk hopes that he's not coming down with the illness that Dirk had not too long ago.

"You're driving," Dirk says, as he slides into the backseat again. Dave catches the keys from Jake as they're tossed to him, his brow furrowing - but then there's a nervous little pang in his stomach as he watches Jake get into the back as well.

"Alright," Dave says, gets into the driver's seat, and adjusts it a bit. As he starts the truck, he glances in the rearview for a moment, then his face flushes as they pull out of the gas station and he bumps the radio up a couple of notches. Whatever Jake's got planned - Dave doesn't want to hear it.

Jake's on him immediately, hands running down Dirk's muscular arms, kissing him as passionately as he can without making a noise, canting his hips against Dirk. He leans in to whisper in Dirk's ear. "I want you to take me - please, Dirk -" He knows that Dave knows what they're doing, and the thought is making him positively wild.

It's so strange, making out while trying to be as quiet as possible- their mouths slide in a shockingly loud, wet noise to Dirk's ears and he has to suppress his noises of enjoyment, breathing shaky and stuttered as he forces himself to control it.

Dave's turned the music up - he's clearly guessed that Dirk and Jake are going to be making out, at the very least- and the idea makes Dirk's stomach go hot, cradling Jake's face and kissing him.

"Yeah?" Dirk's voice is barely there, basically mouthing the words. "You want me to fuck you, baby? Right here in the backseat?"

Oh, God does that idea _burn._

"You want my cock filing you up?" Dirk's tongue flicks on the L of filling, lips popping softly over the P of up, tantalizing, dizzyingly erotic. A hungry grin is sliding across Dirk's face.

"You're such a needy slut that you want it here, in the backseat-" Dirk rakes his fingers through Jake's hair, over his shoulders. "-you would've let me fuck you on that disgusting gas station floor for everyone to see, wouldn't you?"

"Oh God, yes - I'm your filthy fucking slut, please, please, I need you so much, please -" Jake pulls Dirk on top of him, sliding off his shades, the grin over his face making his hands claw ar his back. "Fuck, please - I'm yours, take me -" Rape me, he thinks, but doesn't dare say. "I'd let you fuck me anywhere, God -" He licks his lips, quickly. "Even with your brother in the front seat - I don't care - I need you -"

Dirk shoves a hand over Jake's mouth, muffling his words.

"Hush," he breathes. "If you can't be quiet, Jake, I'll gag you-" He presses a kiss to the back of his hand over Jake's mouth. "Okay? You have to be real quiet for me if you want my dick."

Jake nods desperately, eyes wide, hands clutching at him. "Please," he mouths, and spreads his legs like a cheap fucking whore - Dave was evidently starting to rub off on him. Dirk's cock is large and hard against him, and Jake's going to fucking die if he doesn't get it in him _right fucking now -_

Dirk kisses Jake, bitingly hard, and reaches for the lube they started keeping in the back of the truck after their fourth date. He eases the cap open.

"Turn over, baby," Dirk breathes. "Gonna fuck you so good." He's rarely seen Jake like this, desperate and needy but it's so _so_ hot when he does- when his boyfriend wants nothing more than to be railed.

He plants one foot on the floor of the cab to lift himself up, giving Jake room to turn over onto his stomach, and then Dirk is on him, working Jake's pants down, revealing his ass, and slicking up his fingers, pressing them into Jake's hole as he leans in and kisses at Jake's neck, bites at his shoulder with a low growl.

Jake can't, _can't_ keep quiet as Dirk fucking _bites_ him while pumping his fingers into him, and he gives a far too high-pitched, far too loud mewl, legs twitching slightly, hands grabbing desperately at the upholstery of the seat. He goes red, biting his lip, quivering.

Dirk's other hand smacks over Jake's mouth, muffling him, and Dirk casts a hasty glance towards Dave -

Dave, who is gripping the steering wheel tightly, his face red, very determinedly not looking back.

Well, Dave absolutely knows they're doing something- Dirk can't stop the smug little flicker of _that's right, I'm fucking my boyfriend in the backseat, you got something to say about it, lil' bro?_ that runs through him.

Dirk takes his hand away from Jake's mouth, tugs his leather glove off with his teeth, and stuffs it into Jake's mouth, gripping his face hard to keep it shoved in there.

"I told you quiet." Dirk breathes in Jake's ear. "So keep your whore mouth shut." He fucks three fingers into Jake, hard and aggressive, working him open.

Jake pushes his face against the seat, making the quiet possible whimper as Dirk shoves his fingers into him, rough in a way he rarely is, a way Jake rarely wants - but know he does, and it's so gorgeous, so hot - "Pluh- _ese_ ," he whispers quietly, voice muffled. "F-fuh -" He glances up, seeing Dave's knuckles on the wheel, and Jake knows he must be aching in his cage, driven insane with desire, not being able to decide whether he's more jealous of Jake or Dirk -

He grinds against the seat, trembling.

Jake is a fucking **mess** underneath him- Dirk doesn't know if it's the possibility of getting caught, the exhibitionism, or just sheer need, but whatever it is, Dirk needs to figure out so that he can fuck his boyfriend in this state again and again.

Dirk pulls his fingers out, gets his dick out, and slicks it up. Keeping one foot braced on the floor for leverage, he slowly sinks his cock into Jake, lips moving silently as he mouths curses, holding his voice back.

He presses in until their hips are flush- and then leans forwards, pressing his chest along Jake's back. He works his arms under Jake's torso, curling around him, holding him close as he grinds his cock into his boyfriend, barely a foot or two away from his little brother as he drives.

"You're so tight, baby," Dirk breathes into Jake's ear. "You like this, like being stuffed full? Fucked in the backseat like a whore?" His grip on Jake is tight- he's pressing Jake down into the seat, nowhere for Jake to go.

He raises his hips and snaps them down, fucking Jake with a hard, slow, rolling thrust, still trying to be as quiet as possible. He has no idea if the wet noises of his cock fucking into Jake are audible over the radio- but there's a tiny part of him that hopes they are.

Jake's teeth clamp hard over the glove in his mouth, and he'd never quite understood the eroticism of leather until now. He moans around it as Dirk fills him up, snapping his hips into him like he's a slut, a whore, like his only purpose is to be fucked by Dirk - and the dissonance of having treated his little brother the same way - only worse - a few moments before has Jake cumming onto the seat, head thrashing from side to side, hips jerking up to meet Dirk's thrusts. "Hhh-h..."

Jake cums around him shockingly fast and Dirk lets out a hot, shuddering breath against Jake's ear.

"What a slut," he murmurs, switching to a slow grind. "I'm not done yet, you know? I like taking my time, feeling you fall apart underneath me."

God. Dirk wants to draw this out, wants to make Jake desperate and shaking and overwhelmed, wants to draw out the hot, hungry thrill racing through him- wants to see if Dave will look back, will make any kind of exclamation, shock, disgust, indignation- Dirk wants to be seen fucking his boyfriend, wants to show off how much Jake is his.

His possessive streak is flaring- so Dirk sinks his teeth into Jake's shoulder again, arms tight around his chest as he rocks and grinds slowly into his boyfriend, his cock grinding against Jake's prostate with each motion. Dirk is barely fucking Jake, only rolling his hips enough to keep feeling it, to fulfil his primal, instinctive need to hump, to fuck into his boyfriend and claim him.

_No - no - why is Dirk slowing down, why is he -_

Jake can't help it - he fucking _screams_ around the glove when Dirk bites him again, held against his chest by his strong, muscular arms - he doesn't care what Dirk will think about him being loud anymore, he wants Dave to hear, to look, for his desire to be so, so obvious -

Every slow drag of Dirk's cock sends shivers through him, bordering on the painful as his overstimulated cock tries in vain to stiffen, and Jake moans desperately, fingernails biting into the palm of his hand.

Jake _wails_ and Dirk can't care enough to shut him up, Dave knows, he knows that Dirk is fucking his boyfriend in the backseat, knows that Dirk is fucking Jake good, knows that Jake is getting a good fucking dicking down.

"You exhibitionist slut," Dirk growls in Jake's ear, panting and rocking, still moving slow, so so slow, "you want people seeing you like this, want people to know how much of a whore you are for me-"

He's got his perfect boyfriend wrapped up in his arms, body clenching around his cock- Dirk's in fucking heaven right now, knowing that Dave knows that they're fucking in the backseat- he didn't even fucking know he had exhibitionist tendencies until this moment, but they feel heady and thick as they pulse through him to the rhythm of Jake's desperate breathing.

"So fucking perfect-" Dirk breathes, rocking and grinding into Jake. "My perfect whore, all mine-"

He kisses over Jake's neck, over his ear, breathing roughly. "Love you, Jake." He moans under his breath, finally starting to fuck properly again, "love you- love you, Jake, gonna stuff you full- you want me to breed you, baby? Knock you up nice and good?"

Jake whimpers in relief as Dirk finally starts fucking him harder, as though he wants to punch a hole through the seats. When Dirk asks if he wants to be bred, Jake finally succeeds in spitting out the glove, pushing it from his mouth with his tongue, and he turns his head to look at his beautiful, perfect boyfriend. "Yeah - I'm your whore, please Dirk, breed me, fill me with your seed - fuck, I love you so much, please -"

He knows Dave's poor little cock must be straining against the cage, and the pain and frustration must be driving him insane - and this knowledge, coupled with Dirk pounding into him like he's a fucking fleshlight and murmuring in his ear, is enough for Jake to come again, sobbing with the pain-pleasure of over stimulation. "Di-irk-"

Oh, fuck- fuck, _fuck-_ Jake's so tight around him, sobbing his name because he came again and that's enough to shove Dirk over the edge, slamming in with loud slaps of their hips and moaning low in Jake's ear as he cums, pumping his cum into his boyfriend.

"Fuck, love you-" Dirk breathes, kissing Jake's neck. "Love you, my little whore, my bred fucking bitch- God."

He's still holding Jake so tight, not wanting to let go, wanting to keep Jake like this forever, underneath him, stuffed full of Dirk's cock, moaning so handsome and needy for him.

He's panting, his dick still sitting inside of Jake, nuzzling against the back of Jake's neck, pressing kiss after kiss to Jake's sweaty skin. His perfect fucking boyfriend- Jake is all his.

"You two are so fucking gross." Dave's voice is weak as he speaks up over the radio and Dirk jolts a little at Dave's acknowledgement of them- his dick twitching inside of Jake a little bit at Dave finally saying something. Dirk raises his head, looks at Dave- but Dave is still staring straight ahead at the road, gripping the steering wheel tightly, face red.

"Don't be jealous, Dave." Dirk says breathlessly, still not pulling out. "It sucks that you don't have a hot boyfriend willing to bone down in the backseat- but I'm sure you'll find someone."

He laughs and drops his weight back down onto Jake as Dave makes a disgusted noise, humming a little in contentment as he presses another kiss to Jake's neck- and then finally pulls out, reaching for tissues, his dick already missing being nestled inside his boyfriend's warm hole.

"Flip over, baby," Dirk says, as he cleans them up with a couple of swipes and tugs both of their pants back up. When Jake obeys, turning over, Dirk drapes himself along Jake's front with a yawn, curling his arms around Jake's waist.

"Love you," he says, getting ready for a post-orgasm nap.

Jake doesn't miss the way Dirk's cock twitches when Dave speaks, and he jolts slightly in surprise. Was it just the exhibitionism, or...

Jake swallows, throat tight.

"Love you, Strider," says Jake, eyes snapping up to meet Dave's in the mirror, and Dave's face manages to - impossibly - get redder.

It's dangerous as hell to sleep like this in a moving truck, but when Dirk's arms curl around him and his familiar weight nestles against him, Jake can't bring himself to complain. He falls asleep not long afterwards, lulled by the motion of the truck and the feeling of Dirk's chest rising and falling against him.

Dave's left trembling in the driver's seat of the truck- breathing unsteady and wet, hot and desperate all over. Thank god for cruise control- his hips are rocking against nothing, now that it's safe to do anything but white knuckle the steering wheel.

The radio didn't cover up anything. He heard every wet noise and hushed moan, could hear the tiny murmur of their voices, though he couldn't hear the words. He could hear the sound of Dirk's cock fucking into Jake- and, of course, Jake's desperate noises.

He has to shove his hand down against the front of his pants, wishing for ice, for the key to his cage, for anything- the agony of not being able to jerk off has him near tears.

Dirk just. Casually fucking his boyfriend in the backseat while Dave had to listen.

It's not fair.

_It's not **fair.**_

Dave has to bite down on his hand to not whine in distress- before dropping it again to press over the cage, legs shaking as he desperately wills his dick to go down.

_Love you, Strider._

Jake's words- were they meant for both of them? Or just Dave? Dave doesn't know- god, he hopes it was for both of them. Jake clearly still loves Dirk- fuck, Dave doesn't know. It's all so fucked up.

All he can do is keep driving, though, and wait for his dick to stop hurting as he blinks away distressed tears.

Eventually, though, Dirk wakes up again and sits up with a yawn. Jake is still out of it, so Dirk contorts himself and worms his way up to sit in the passenger seat. Dave's cheeks flush in embarrassment as silence hangs between them, filled only by the radio.

"I-"

"You-"

They both stop. Dave swallows. "Go ahead," he says quietly. Dirk glances away, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sorry," Dirk says, immediately. "That was a dick move of me back there."

Dave snorts. "Yeah, cause you were thinking with your dick, right?" he jokes, some of the tension easing from his shoulders.

Dirk huffs in amusement. "Yeah, that's one way of putting it." He agrees. "It was still pretty shitty of me to do- making you listen to that shit."

Dave swallows. "...it's fine." He says quietly. "Just- I dunno. I'd rather you love Jake so much that you can't keep your hands off of him then have a repeat with Cal, you know?"

Dirk looks at Dave, brows raising in surprise. "I- what? It really didn't... bother you? Listening to-" He waves his hand towards the backseat.

"I mean- yeah it bothered me-" Dave corrects hastily, "it's pretty weird to listen to my fucking brother going at it, but- I guess- I dunno, it doesn't bother me as much as it should?" His voice rises in a questioning tone. "It's just like- I guess-" he's getting flustered, stumbling over his words, "you- you really love Jake. And hearing that is- it's. Um. Nice. It's nice because he- he treats you good and shit and that's good to hear and nice to- well, not nice to listen to, because it's still weird but-"

Dirk smiles, helplessly fond, at his little brother.

"It's not as weird as it should be because like, it's. You two are good. And happy. Instead of fighting and you using him to hurt yourself like Cal." Dave finally strings words together the way he wants to. "So- it doesn't bother me as much as- as much as it probably should."

His face is bright red. Dirk reaches over and ruffles his hair.

"Aw, cute." Dirk says, but there's relief pumping through him, something hard and nervous dissolving from where it was sitting in his stomach. Dave ducks his head a little, but doesn't push Dirk's hand away. "Alright. Thanks for being understanding, Dave. You're the best little brother a guy could ask for."

"You're damn right I am." Dave says. "So if you want to get your exhibitionist kink on the go right the fuck ahead- I could not give a shit."

Wow. Okay. Dave actually just said that. Uh. Hm. Dave might want to kill himself now? That's- yeah.

Dirk, to Dave's relief, just laughs.

"I hope you know the unholy hell you've just unleashed,” he teases.

"Is it too late to take back?" Dave groans, but he's grinning, and so is Dirk, and Dave cannot believe this conversation didn't end in flames and holy shit is Dirk relieved and a tiny, itty bitty bit turned on.

"Right, I should probably take a shift at driving, right?" Dirk asks, checking the time. "Here, pull off at this rest stop- I have to piss anyway."

Dave nods and does as Dirk says, pulling into a parking spot. Dirk slips from the truck and goes to pee- and Dave slumps into his seat with a sigh of relief.

God. That could have gone.... so badly.

Jake wakes up to the sound of Dave and Dirk talking, and he quickly closes his eyes again, keeping his breathing deep and steady as he eavesdrops. As soon as Dirk gets out the truck, Jake says, "Hey, Strider, get back here." His voice is still blurry with sleep, and he hauls himself into a sitting position, rubbing at his eyes. "Did you enjoy the show?"

Dave swallows thickly and clambers into the backseat, sitting across from Jake.

His cheeks flush hard as his gaze drops, not looking at Jake.

"... Yeah,” he whispers shamefully.

"Thought you would," smirks Jake. "Come on. Next to me." He pats the seat next to him expectantly.

Dave hesitates for a moment- but then scoots over, thighs pressing together nervously as he slides close to Jake.

Jake kisses him, languid and gentle, before nestling up to his side, head on his shoulder. He's feeling sleepy again, and he's nearly drifted back off to sleep when Dirk returns, getting into the driver's seat. Jake's arm, hidden from view, tightens around Dave's waist, in case he was thinking of pulling away.

Dave melts into the kiss, weak in the knees and shivering. He lets Jake drape himself over him, meeting Dirk's curious glance with a little helpless shrug of what can I do?

Dirk just smirks a little and puts the truck into drive, pulling back out and getting back onto the freeway.

Dave drops his head back against the seat, closing his eyes, trying to rest himself, lulled by the rumbling of the truck and Jake's warmth against him.


	10. Chapter 10

When Jake next wakes up, the sky is the colour of watered-down ink, the brightest stars just beginning to wink into existence. Dirk's shaking his shoulders gently, and Jake allows himself to be led from the truck, sleepily stumbling to the motel entrance, clinging onto Dirk's arm. He lets Dirk talk to the receptionist, still too sleepy to speak coherently, and he's surprised when Dirk only books the one room - thriftiness, or an excuse to explore the newfound exhibitionist kink that he'd so recently discovered and which Dave had given his blessing for?

"Dirk," he murmurs when they get to their room, sitting on the bed. He's starting to wake up properly now. "Can you be a love and pop out to the Taco Bell I saw nearby? I'm dying for a Crunchwrap Supreme." He kisses Dirk's stubble-rough cheek softly.

Dirk hums softly in acknowledgement of Jake's words. "Sure, Jake," he says, pressing a kiss to Jake's temple in return. "Let me get our bags in first."

He goes out and grabs their bags and ushers a yawning Dave into the motel - who promptly falls face-first onto the other bed - and then gives Jake another kiss. "Be back in ten,” he promises, then amends, "well, twenty, maybe. We'll see. Dave, do you want anything?"

"Cinnamon twists," Dave mumbles into the comforter. Dirk laughs.

"You got it." And then Dirk's gone.

As soon as Dirk had closed the door behind him, Jake's moving to the other bed, pushing Dave onto his back and pulling him down a little by his legs. Jake undoes his pants, pushing them down just enough so his cock can spring out. He's only half-hard, and not particularly horny, but he sure as hell isn't going to let this opportunity go to waste. He positions himself over Dave's face, tracing his lips with the head of his cock. "Open wide, little pet," he murmurs. "Open, and I might just let you cum."

Letting his pet come twice in one day?

By Jove, he is becoming indulgent. He's going to have to take care not to spoil his little pet.

Dave shudders at Jake's hands on him, but doesn't protest or fight - if he prolongs whatever's about to happen, then Dirk might come back in the middle of it - and if that happened, then Dave would actually die.

So he lets Jake put him on his back, lets Jake tug him about to be in the place he wants, and just opens his mouth for Jake to use him however he wants. Jake's cock against his mouth is hot and not quite hard all the way - no wonder, with how Dirk was fucking him earlier- and there's something terrifyingly hot vibrating through him at Jake just using him like this, a quick facefuck to get off while Dirk is out getting them food.

But Jake's offering him a chance to maybe cum- and Dave would have to be a fool not to take it.

"There's a good little cocksleeve," purrs Jake before shoving his cock to the back of Dave's throat. He's never facefucked anyone like this before - using their throat as they lie prone on the bed - and it really does feel like Dave's just a toy, an object. "Mmh - that's right - your throat feels so fucking good around me - I bet your cock is trying to burst from your cage right now, you're so fucking turned on by me raping your throat -" Jake begins fucking into him as hard as he can, the obscene wet choking noises coming from Dave's throat radiating up his spine. "Fuck - you little fucking slut -"

Jake shoves his cock into Dave's throat and Dave immediately chokes with a wet _grk_ \- it's so uncomfortable being fucked like this- he feels like he can't fucking breath with every thrust, like he's about to puke- but Jake's cock just slides right down into his throat, his muscles yielding and opening to Jake's cock easily, a smooth glide unlike any other.

His hands knot in the covers as he fights to breathe without puking, wet noises fucked openly and freely from his throat, obscene _grk-glug-glug-ug-kg_ \- noises that sound loud and humiliating in the otherwise-quiet motel room. Tears of discomfort are welling up in his eyes as Jake rapes his throat, as his cock throbs and aches, so desperately turned on by his master just using him.

His heels slide on the bed as he jolts, hips bucking a little at a hard thrust that streaks through him, painful and so fucking good- god, when did Dave turn into a masochistic slut? He lets out a gagging sob around Jake's cock as it fucks into his throat, desperate, humiliated heat inside his belly. It feels good, it feels good- it feels good to be raped and have his throat used like a toy by Jake, it feels good to be treated like a slut to be used and fucked and- and- and god, he can't keep denying it, not like this- it feels good.

Dave's face is pounding from the bloodrush of having it tilted back. Every thrust has spit bubbling out of the sides of his mouth, dripping up his face as he's fucked and used. The sounds of a slut, of a whore, of a bitch fill the room- and all Dave can think of, shameful and horrified, is more.

His hands let go of the bed and he fumbles to raise them up, finding Jake's legs, his pants - he shakily fists them in Jake's pants -

and _pulls._

He yanks Jake in with a muffled sob, burying all of Jake's cock down his throat- and holding it there, choking himself out on his master's cock.

Like a bitch.

A dizzying rush goes straight to Jake's head as Dave pulls him closer, making sure every last millimetre of his cock is inside his throat. "Oh my fucking God - Dave, baby, you're such a good fucking whore for me -" He wrenches his hips up and slams down again, revelling in the way Dave's throat tightens as he chokes, and Jake pulls back so his glans is resting on Dave's tongue when he comes, wanting Dave to taste him. "Fuck - baby - such a good little rapetoy -"

Jake gives it to him, chokes him on his fat cock and its so good, Dave's hips rocking needily, thighs pressing together and squirming, desperate for stimulation as each choking gag around Jake's cock sends spit trailing across Dave's cheeks, tears running into his hairline. He's so hot and desperate and please please Jake, please-

Jake pulls back and Dave gasps and then Jake's slamming in again, choking him out, his heels shoving against the bed as he spasms, gagging and desperately swallowing around Jake's dick, kicking out- and then Jake is cumming, is spilling cum into his mouth, bitter and salty and it's perfect, Dave whimpering and whining as it coats his tongue, the roof of his mouth, hands clinging to Jake's pants as he shakes.

_Please, please let me cum, please please I need it I'll die, Jake, I can't take it I can't please-_

"You're so fucking turned on from me raping your throat, aren't you?" mocks Jake as he pulls out of his mouth. "Go on, say it." He slaps him across the cheek, the crack resounding through the room. "Say it. Say you're my fucking slave, my rapedoll -" Suddenly, Jake grabs him by the hair and throws him into the bathroom, stripping his clothes and shoving him into the bathtub. He takes out his phone and presses record as he holds his limp cock with his other hand and starts pissing on him, making sure to hit his face.

Dave sobs at Jake's words, his head snapping to the side, heat blooming across his raw cheeks. His chest is heaving, he's sobbing as Jake hauls him, his scalp lighting up with pain as Jake hauls him into the bathroom, stumbling, cock throbbing so hard it hurts, not fighting at all as Jake undresses him, his head banging against the wall as he's shoved into the bathtub.

"Yes-" Dave sobs, flinching as the piss hits him, runs over him, hot and stinking, but doesn't try to pull away. His face is a mess, snot and drool and tears coating his skin as he gazes up at Jake desperately. "I'm- I'm your rapedoll, your whore- I get turned on when you- when you rape me, master- I'm sorry- I- please- please let me cum, it hurts, master- I wanna cum-"

When Jake shakes the last few drops of cum off the tip of his cock, he stops the video and slides it across the floor, shedding his clothes and clambering into the tub, key in hand. He unlocks the cage, and mouths at his cock, the scent of Jake's own piss heavy in the air. He pulls away, and makes a feather-light lick across Dave's slit. "So fucking needy," he teases, and he dips his head again, sucking desperately at Dave's cock as his hand slams down on his throat, cutting off his air.

"Yes-" Dave nods quickly, desperately, as Jake unlocks him, leans in, mouths at his dick, which is quickly shooting up to full hardness so fast it's making Dave's head spin. "Yes, I'm so fucking needy-" He whines. "All for you, Jake- you asshole, making me like this-" His words cut off as Jake chokes him, gasping, hands flying to Jake's wrist- only instead of trying to tug him off, he's yanking him in, making Jake choke him harder as his little cock is sucked, is given such perfect fucking attention by Jake.

He whines, a desperate, thin, needy sound as he cums, hips jerking and fucking up into Jake's mouth, eyes rolling back as his lungs burn for air.

Jake whimpers around Dave's cock as his hand wraps around his wrist and makes him choke him harder, and when the heady taste of Dave's cum fills Jake's mouth, he resists the urge to swallow. Instead, he holds it in his mouth and crashes his lips against Dave's, letting his own release flow into Dave's mouth. Jake can already feel his arousal stir again - he was going to have to fuck Dirk within an inch of his life tonight.

Jake slams their mouths together and Dave moans, a weak, whimpering noise, as he tastes himself on Jake's tongue, shivering and trembling under his master's hand. He kisses back fervently, hands grabbing at Jake's shoulders, his head, anything to keep Jake kissing him, anything to make Dave feel wanted, feel loved-

Dave sobs faintly against Jake's mouth. He's a fucking whore. He's a whore, a toy for Jake to use and cheat on Dirk with. He's betraying his brother in the worst of ways- and yet, he can't push Jake away like he should, instead clinging to him, kissing him.

Dave kisses Jake back like he's starving, like he's desperate, and Jake moans, hands clenching on his hips. "My perfect little pet," he says quietly into his mouth. "Love you." Jake thinks he hears approaching footsteps, and startles, redressing himself and launching onto the other bed, snuggling under the covers as though he'd been there the whole time.

Jake's praise shivers down into his belly and Dave gives a shaky, shuddering exhaling breath against Jake's mouth in response. He squeezes his eyes shut- but then Jake is tearing himself away, yanking his clothes on and fleeing the bathroom- and Dave feels himself go cold in response because that can only mean that Dirk is returning.

Dave's just the dirty little secret. Jake doesn't actually love him- he's just saying it to fuck with Dave. To play with him. Dave bites his lip as he pushes up to his feet, feeling disgusting and filthy, a hard, curdling knot of shame in his belly.

He's stupid. He shouldn't lose sight of what this is- Jake, a rapist, just playing with his victim. His toy. He doesn't love Dave- and Dave shouldn't let himself get wrapped up in the lie that he is. Dave won't ever be anything more than a fucking pet- a puppet on a string for Jake to yank around and fuck and rape and toy with.

With fumbling hands, Dave turns on the shower and leaves it on cold. He needs to get a fucking grip. He needs- he needs-

Fuck. He scrubs at his face. He sinks of piss and now he's crying and everything sucks and- and- fuck, why the fuck is he punishing himself, he doesn't deserve this-

He lets the shower turn to warm and grabs the soap, slowly starting to wash himself off. Over the water, he can hear the motel room door open and close and he has to lean in and brace himself on the wall to not let his sudden onslaught of tears overwhelm him.

It's actually another couple of minutes before Dirk comes back- the footsteps outside pass by without pause, but after that another set come and Dirk steps into the room.

He smiles a bit at the sight of Jake in bed, setting the food down on the table. He can hear the shower starting up in the bathroom, Dave must be washing up- so he crosses the room to sit down on the bed next to Jake.

"Hey, honey,” he says, leaning in and kissing Jake's nose. "You want to get up and eat or did I go on a food run for nothing?"

Jake mumbles wordlessly, as though just stirring from sleep. "Yeah," he mumbles. "Crunchwrap. Gimme." He suddenly realises he's starving, and he attacks the wrap with all the grace of a hyena devouring its prey. He doesn't care that he must look extremely unattractive right now; he and Dirk passed the "only eating daintily because they don't wanna look like a pig" part of their relationship months ago. "Thanks, babe," he says after swallowing a giant mouthful.

Dirk laughs and passes the food over. "If you get crumbs in the bed then I hope you know I'm sleeping in the truck." He teases, watching Jake with naked affection. "You're such a mess."

He goes and retrieves his own burrito, eating at a much more normal pace, sitting on the edge of the bed despite his own admonishments. "I'm glad we made it most of the way today." He says, wiping some sour cream off his lower lip. "Just an hour to get to the convention tomorrow- not too shabby of us, if I do say so myself."

Jake nods in agreement, making a noise of assent around his wrap. Dirk had remembered how he liked it - beef, no sour cream, extra cheese - because of course he had. His perfect boyfriend.

"So, uh," Jake says after swallowing the last morsel of food. "Did Dave completely ream you out for that stunt we pulled in the truck?"

Dirk snorts a little in response. "Surprisingly, no,” he says. He takes a bite and chews through it thoughtfully. "I guess it didn't really bother him as much because, well-" He hesitates a little.

"I told you about my last boyfriend, right?" he asks.

Jake swallows, anger rising up in him as he remembers what Dirk had told him - about how that fucking lowlife had dared to lay a finger on Dirk, his perfect boyfriend. "Yeah," he says hoarsely, shuffling to the end of the bed and wrapping his arms around Dirk from the back, resting his chin on his shoulder.

Dirk settles his hands over Jake's arms, sighing softly. "Yeah,” he murmurs. "Cal was- he was not great. We were both terrible for each other, just... prodding at each others weaknesses and riling each other up- all those fucking songs about fighting and breaking up and getting back together over and over, that was basically us. I'd... I'd needle at him to get him to blow up and then he'd hurt me- and he'd do it loudly."

Dirk swallows. "He didn't care about if Dave was there or not." He says. "I think. Sometimes he would do it deliberately in front of Dave. As a show, maybe- or just because he could." His hands squeeze tight, where they're gripping Jake, the ghost of a deathly strong grip on his neck brushing past him.

"So I guess it's- it's a juxtaposition thing," Dirk murmurs. "That's how he said- it doesn't both him as much because it's- it's not... that. It's not with Cal, not screaming, not..." He trails off and then shakes his head, leaning back to rest his head against Jake's, eyes sliding shut. "Because we're... good." Dirk says softly. "Because you're not like Cal. You actually love me."

Jake kisses the side of his neck. "I do, darling. You're my everything." His arms tighten, snuggling up against Dirk's back. "Dave must have been - quite young then. I imagine that most have been - terrifying. For both of you." He hums against him. "Still wish you'd tell me his full name so I could go and kill him." Dirk always thinks Jake is joking when he says that.

He isn't.

"He's never gonna hurt you again - no one's gonna hurt you again. I've got you." He smiles against Dirk's skin. "Still... must be a bit weird for Dave... hearing us... you know. Buttering the bread."

Dirk hums a little, Jake's words warming him to the core. It's true- Dave was a lot younger. It was hard on him- and Dirk will never forgive himself for letting his stupid, self-destructive tendencies get to the point they got with Cal.

That last time they fucked, when Dave came home and saw the state of him, saw what Cal'd done to Dirk... Dirk will never forget the look on Dave's face, not until the day he fucking dies. That was what finally made Dirk realize that enough was enough.

"I know." Dirk says softly. "You're too good to me, Jake." He smiles, small but genuine. "I suppose it must be weird for him, but..." Dirk laughs softly as a thought occurs to him and he reaches up and back, sinking his fingers into Jake's hair, behind his head, "it must work out pretty well for you, you exhibitionist slut." He teases, giving Jake's hair a little tug. "Getting all hot and bothered over people knowing that you're being fucked- you learn something new every day, eh?"

Jake chuckles, and then grabs Dirk by the hips, spinning him around and throwing him onto his back. "Yeah," Jake murmurs. "You do." He kisses him, and he tastes like cheap Tex-Mex, but Jake doesn't care; he deepens the kiss, swinging his legs around Dirk's hips. "And I guess I am an exhibitionist slut, huh?" he grins. "I'm pleased Dave's given you his blessing. Your lil bro is a chill dude."

Dirk gasps as he's tugged around but goes with it instinctively, so ready to let Jake do anything he wants. He kisses back with a hum of enjoyment, hands settling automatically on Jake's thighs as his wonderful, handsome boyfriend straddles him.

He huffs in amusement. "I'm glad you think so." Dirk says, smiling up at Jake. He brings his hand up and lightly brushes hair away from Jake's face. "He's my world, you know? I think I'd rather die than let anything bad happen to him again."

This is the first time that Jake has felt a stab of guilt. "Y-Yeah." To take his mind off the inconvenient thoughts suddenly spawning in his head, he leans down and kisses him again, grinding against his stomach.

If Dirk senses anything off, he makes no indicator of it- instead just humming softly and kissing Jake back, tender and loving.

The shower shuts off and Dirk grins against Jake's mouth. "What do you think, baby?" Dirk murmurs. "Feel like putting on a little show?"


	11. Chapter 11

"Fuck yeah," whispers Jake, grinding harder into him. "Oh God, yes, Dirk, _please_ -"

Dirk laughs and sinks both his hands into Jake's hair, holding tight. "You've been so submissive for me lately, Jake,” he coos. "You want me to fuck you again? Or do you want to make me cry your name?"

"I d- I don't know." He's never felt so unsure about what sort of a mood he’s in sexually; for a moment, it throws him off-kilter. "What do you want, hmm? You wanna try some kinks you've always wanted to do but have been too nervous to voice them until now?"

Dirk responds to Jake's uncertainty by softening his voice and shifting his grip to just cradle Jake's head instead. "Hey," Dirk says gently, thumbing over Jake's cheeks, "we don't have to fuck tonight, you know - if you'd rather just curl up we can do that, too."

"No," growls Jake, pinning Dirk's wrists above his head. "I want you. I _need_ you. Please. Just tell me - tell me what you want. Anything you want. Please."

Dirk feels a low moan stutter up from his throat and his concern vanishes. "Alright,” he says breathlessly. "Why don't you fuck me like a bitch then, Jake - put me on my knees and give it to me, pull my hair - " He rolls his hips up against Jake, grinning. "Gag me and push my face into the pillows - "

A slow smile spreads over Jake's face. "Oh? You want to be treated like a dirty fucking slut, huh? I can arrange that." He shucks off his pants and boxers, shoving the latter into Dirk's mouth as a makeshift gag before turning him over and tilting his hips upwards. He grabs the lube from his bag, slicking his fingers up and pumping them none-too gently inside him, stretching him a little before he's pouring the lube on his cock and shoving inside him, a hand curling in Dirk's hair and yanking his head back as he fucks him, the cheap motel bedsprings creaking loudly.

"God, you're such a fucking slut, aren't you," gasps Jake as he pounds into him, the velvet-smooth tightness of Dirk's passage gripping him like a vice. "Fuck - Dirk - you feel so good, you're so good for me, baby, _fuck_ -"

Dirk moans around the fabric - the fact that it's _Jake's boxers_ is stupid hot for some reason. He goes over easily, spreads his legs - and moans louder, albeit muffled, as Jake opens him up. Just that edge of roughness that Dirk craves - mouthing over Jake's boxers, shoving his tongue against them as he's thrusted into, his ass clenching down on Jake tightly as his hair is yanked.

"Mmh- eeth- hhhah-" Dirk moans helplessly as he's jolted by Jake's grip, tight in his hair and forcing him to arch upwards, hands scrabbling for the headboard to cling to it as he's pounded into roughly. Jake's cock fills him up so fucking good, fat and perfect; and like this he can let his eyes roll back, can moan and chew on fabric to muffle his needy whimpers.

"Oh, Christ-" Dave yelps as the bathroom door opens, and hot embarrassment burns through Dirk, making him clench down again around Jake. Dave stands there, in just his pants, towel around his neck, face rapidly turning red.

Pointedly, Dirk moans _. Isn't your big brother embarrassing? Getting fucked in front of you like a slut? God, what a bitch._ God, Dirk wants Dave to see, wants Dave to _look_ at how good Dirk is getting fucked, is being taken care of by the man who loves him.

Dave flushes harder, averts his gaze, and strides over to the table to grab his Taco Bell. "I'm gonna, uh-" he says, fumbling with the paper bags, "I'll go eat, um-"

Jake hadn't locked Dave back up. The cage weighs heavy in his pocket as, despite having just cum minutes ago, Dave's cock tries to get hard.

Jake's eyes snap up. He's taken off his glasses, and Dave's face is blurry without them, but he can still tell that he's flushing bright red. Jake's eyes don't leave Dave's as he pounds into his big brother. "You're such a fucking whore, aren't you?" says Jake as he lets go of Dirk's hair and shoves his face into the pillows, eyes boring into Dave. "You're such a fucking slut you'd let me fuck you anywhere, wouldn't you - doesn't matter if anyone's watching, if your own brother is watching, you're just so fucking desperate for me, aren't you, _Strider?"_ He smiles slowly at Dave as he continues to pound into Dirk, tongue flicking out to wet his bottom lip.

Dave stands there, clutching the Taco Bell bag, frozen in place as Jake talks to him. There's a tremor running through him, a pit of embarrassed humiliation as Jake talks, as Jake degrades both him and Dirk simultaneously - and Dirk is clearly loving it, moaning desperately in response to Jake's words.

Dave's face is getting redder and redder - and he finally tears his flustered gaze away, retreating into the bathroom with the Taco Bell clutched in a death grip.

Jake chuckles, bringing his mouth close to Dirk's ear. "Well, Strider? Are you a fucking slut for me?" It's occurred to him that he should call Dirk _Strider_ when Dave isn't around, just so he doesn't get suspicious - not that Dirk would be suspicious anyway, but hey, Jake's a careful guy.

He reaches around and pulls the boxers from Dirk's mouth, throwing them to the other side of the room as he pistons into him, a death-grip on Dirk's hips. "God, you feel so fucking good around me, Dirk - tell me how much you like this, tell me how you love being my little bitch -" His climax is approaching rapidly, and Jake bites his bottom lip hard, forcing himself to slow slightly. He wants to draw this out.

Dirk whines through the fabric and goes tight around Jake as he's called a slut - because he _is_ , he's a slut for Jake, he _burns_ for Jake's touch, will do anything for it. He gasps as the boxers are torn free and his voice spills from his throat at Jake's command.

"Oh, God – fuck - Jake, baby - I love it, love you -" Dirk says, his cock dripping between his legs as he's pounded into, moans fucked from his throat. "Fuuuck, Jake – _Jake_ \- "

"Dirk - fuck -" Jake's sure that Dirk's being louder than normal, saying his name more than usual, for Dave's benefit - but he doesn't want to call him out on it in case he gets spooked. Instead Jake matches every moan and cry Dirk gives him. "Dirk - I love you, you're perfect, I - _ah_ -" His words waver, stutter then stop as he comes. "You like being bred by me, baby?" He flips Dirk over, and his flushed face and loose, debauched expression make Jake feel dizzy. He immediately dips his head down, taking Dirk to the back of his throat, the intoxicating taste of his pre-cum bursting over Jake's tongue.

Dirk gives a gasping, stuttering moan as he feels Jake cum, feels Jake fill him up so fucking perfectly. "Nnn- yeah-" he moans as Jake flips him over, pushes him into the bed. His head tilts back, body arching like a bowstring as Jake closes his mouth around his cock, hands grabbing at the pillows underneath his head.

"Fuuck, baby- baby baby- Jake- hah- _Jake_ -" Dirk whimpers as he cums, sagging down into the bed, bangs plastered to his forehead with sweat.

Jake swallows his cum with ease, relishing the flavour - some guys taste like nothing, but Dirk is musk and salt and _Dirk._ "Fuck," he whispers, kissing up Dirk's toned stomach. He hadn't had time to lock Dave back up - he bets he's jerking it right now, and Jake just wants to waltz in there and -

He closes his eyes briefly, then opens then again. "Fuck, that was so good, baby." He crawls upwards, slinging his arms around him. "We should get cleaned up, but Dave's in there." _Jacking it._

"Mm, probably,” Dirk murmurs, hugging Jake back, his fingers trailing up to scratch through Jake's hair. "'M comfy like this, though."

Dirk'll just shower in the morning; he can't bring himself to care. Pressed against Jake like this is nice - they might be sweaty and gross, but it's still nice.

"Mmm..." Jake nuzzles at Dirk's neck, inhaling his scent - a hint of fresh sweat and sandalwood soap. "I s'pose so... Good night, love."

"Mm. Goodnight,” Dirk murmurs back, and settles in to sleep.

In the bathroom, Dave is trembling faintly, tears in his eyes. One hand holds a cold, wet washcloth to his dick- he _won't_ jerk off to this, he needs to get a fucking grip, get himself under control again -, the other holding a wrap as he miserably forces himself to choke down food despite not being hungry anymore.

He can't keep doing this. The way Jake says _Strider,_ looking at Dave, the hunger in his stare, the- the way he touches and kisses Dave with affection, like he isn't - like Jake isn't raping him. That affection isn't real - it's not real and Dave has to stop trying to cling to it like a fucking kicked dog.

(And worse - if it is real - then Dave doesn't deserve it. That affection should belong to his brother. It _does_ belong to his brother - and somehow, if it's real, that makes everything feel so much worse.)

Dave lets his head fall back against the door as he blinks through the moisture. Each bite of food tastes bland and flat but he eats anyway, swallowing each bite through the lump in his throat.

He's trapped. Fuck. Dave hates himself for getting into this situation, but he hates even more that Jake is playing with him like this- one minute he's begging and desperate and eager to do anything for Jake, his master, the next he's crying in a motel bathroom eating Taco Bell after listening to his rapist fuck his brother. He can't leave. He can't stay here, either. He's caught between two horrid, pulling ropes and something's going to tear, going to give -

And it's probably going to be Dave.

Dave buries his face in his knees. He doesn't know what to do. He doesn't know what to do. Dave wants to go out there and take Jake's gun and shoot him with it. He wants to shoot _himself_ with it. He wants to reach into his own goddamn chest and pull out his bloody, beating heart and throw it on the bed right between Jake and Dirk and scream _look at it, look at what you're doing, you're hurting me, you're toying with me and you don't even care look me in the fucking eyes and tell Dirk what you're doing to me, tell him the truth_ , look at their horrified expressions as he bleeds and bleeds and _bleeds everywhere_ and cries and begs for Dirk to touch him, forgive him, forgive his disgusting little brother who's being played with, who's just a toy for Jake's entertainment, who just wants to be loved, who will do anything for Jake because as m uch as he hates it, hates it, he likes it, too- he likes being _used_ and dominated and treated like nothing and locked away and forced out of his head and raped and controlled and Dave just wishes it's not like this.

He doesn't want to be Jake's dirty fucking secret.

Dave just wants to be loved, too.

He stays on the bathroom floor for a long time.

Eventually, he gets to his feet and dries himself off. With shaking hands, he puts the cage back on himself. There's a heavy, guilty pit in his stomach as he creeps out of the bathroom and over to the bed - looking down at the two men twined together in sleep.

Dave swallows thickly. He quietly slips the key into Jake's wallet and then goes to his own bed and curls up underneath the covers, trying not to think about how it would feel to be there, right between Dirk and Jake, held in their warm arms.

The bed feels cold. He pulls the blankets tighter around himself and tries to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you think some of the other chapters ended on a cliffhanger? you ain't seen nothin' yet, buckaroo.

When Jake wakes up, Dave's already awake and dressed, and Dirk's disappeared. "Gone to get us breakfast, has he?" says Jake jauntily, slipping out of bed. Jake dresses, fumbling for his wallet and feeling something small and familiar inside. "Oh - you put it on yourself? Without having to be asked? You're such a good boy, aren't you?"

That's when Jake notices Dave looks more downcast than usual, sitting on the edge of his bed and staring at the floor. Another pang of guilt goes through him, and his conscience - something that he thought was dead and buried - is shouting at him from a far, distant corner of his mind.

_What are you doing?_

_What the **fuck** are you doing to this boy?_

"Dave?" he says, and there's the tiniest waver in his voice. He sits down next to him, draping an arm over him. "Davey? Are you okay?"

Dave wakes up feeling like shit. He lies in bed with his eyes closed, the cage a familiar weight between his legs. It's disgustingly comforting, in a way. A sign that hey, it's another day, and Dave Strider still has no fucking control over his life.

He keeps his eyes closed as he listens to Dirk wake up, yawn, take a shower - Dave doesn't want to let Dirk see how he's feeling. Doesn't want to ruin this weekend for Dirk. Doesn't want to let Dirk know there's anything wrong.

So it's not until Dirk is gone, headed out for breakfast, probably, that Dave finally forces himself to get up. He feels like there's a fog in his head, thick and heavy and muffling the world around him. Dark grey swells heavy with water, ready to burst out and just wash him away.

Jake's saying something, but Dave can't really focus on it. _Just come rape me already,_ he thinks dully.

The arm around his shoulders feels searingly hot and Dave flinches away. "Stop it," he chokes out - and shoves at Jake, pushing him away. "Just- just stop. Stop acting like you care. Just fucking do it already, Dirk's gone, isn't he? Stop playing this fucking game and just rape me."

The clouds are threatening rain. Dave looks towards the ceiling, tries to fight back the tightness in his throat, in his jaw.

"I -" Jake swallows. "I - Dave - I know it's hard to believe - I'm not pretending anything. I..." God, how the fuck could he even begin to explain what was going on in the twisted, fucked-up mind of Jake English? He barely understood it himself, doesn't understand how he loves to make Dave cry and scream but if anyone else touched him he'd rip their fucking throats out.

"It's not a game," he finally says, weakly. "I -" He can't find the words. Probably because they don't exist.

His emotions are far too tangled and fucked up for a description.

"I love you," he finishes, lamely. "I'm just - there's something wrong with me. But I love you."

Dave lets out a short, bitter little laugh, shaking his head. "No you fucking don't," he says. "You love Dirk. You _should_ love Dirk. I'm just a fucking toy for you to play with until you get bored of me and break me and throw me in the fucking trash."

He can't - he can't believe Jake's words. He won't let himself believe it. He can't dare even think that they might be true - because what that would mean for him is terrifying.

"So just- stop." Dave is barely clinging to his fucking composure, here. He's white knuckling to a cliff's edge that's threatening to crumble. "Just fucking play with me. Rape me. Just fucking use me until you're done and you get bored." There's a desperate shakiness to his breathing. "But stop fucking with my head, I can't take it, I can't-"

Dave pitches forwards, hanging his head, an ugly sob tearing from his throat as he can't hold back the tears. Fuck, he's pathetic - Dirk's gonna see and then he'll ask why Dave's crying and Dave doesn't know what he'll tell him and he'll ruin everything, he's going to ruin Dirk's weekend, he's so fucking pathetic -

"Yeah," whispers Jake. "I do love Dirk. But I love you too. I'm not going to lie to you." He gathers Dave into his arms, tightening protectively around him. "I don't - I can't explain - I just - I just know I hate seeing you like this." It makes no fucking sense - when Dave cries in pain as Jake fucks him, or when he's buckling over in agony from his caged cock not being able to cum - Jake thrives on that.

But this?

This -

This hurts him.

"Dave," Jake whispers into his ear. "Please."

Dave heaves a guttural, broken sob as Jake hugs him, holds him close - Jake's hold feels good, but Dave doesn't want it to, doesn't want comfort from Jake, doesn't want Jake's lies, his- his-

_Please._

Dave cries. Wordless, wet and messy, he clings to Jake's arms and sobs, tears and snot running down his face, dripping everywhere. He shakes and trembles in Jake's hold.

The motel door opens.

"I'm- Dave-?" Dirk drops the bags of food on the table and hurries over to the bed, his face going pale. Dave's stomach drops out as Dirk sits on the bed on his other side and reaches for him. "Hey, hey, Dave, it's okay- it's okay, what's going on? What's wrong?"

Dave can only shake his head, crying harder, as Dirk curls his hand around the back of Dave's head, scooting in close to let Dave nestle his head into Dirk's shoulder. Dirk casts Jake a bewildered, concerned glance, a silent _what's going on?_

Incredibly, Jake's first instinct is to snarl, to be angry at Dirk because now he can't comfort Dave, can't kiss him and tell him -

Fuck.

But he manages to tamp down the impulse, and smiles tremulously. "It's -" What the hell was it? "- John. He's back with Vriska. And, uh - yeah." Dave still had a crush on John, didn't he? This was plausible, wasn't it?

"I wasn't lying," Jake says simply as he strokes Dave's hair, and moves to the other bed, allowing Dave to seek comfort in his brother.

Dave curls into Dirk's arms as Jake moves away, thankful for the cover that Jake's come up with- and stupid grateful that Dirk immediately wraps him up in a tight hug and holds him close.

"Oh, Dave," Dirk murmurs, petting Dave's hair. "It's okay- I know, it hurts. It's alright. It fucking sucks, doesn't it? But shit like this'll fade, it'll get better."

He holds Dave until Dave cries himself all out, tears soaking into Dirk's shirt. Dirk lets Dave curl close, glancing at Jake with a rueful, sad expression, and presses a kiss to the top of Dave's head.

Dave sniffles wetly. How could Dave ever tell Dirk the truth? How could he tell Dirk that his boyfriend is hurting him, breaking him, _raping_ him behind Dirk's back - that Jake is cheating on Dirk with his little brother but that Dave doesn't want it - Dave never wants to hurt Dirk, wants to make sure he'll always be okay, be happy - Dave doesn't know what to do.

"Hey," Dirk murmurs, as Dave's crying subsides. "Feeling any better?"

No. "Yeah." Dave croaks, fumbling for tissues and cleaning his face up. "Sorry. I didn't mean to- to start your day off so shitty."

"Hey, none of that, it's okay," Dirk says, lightly knuckling the side of Dave's head as Dave blows his nose. "You're my brother. You don't gotta apologize for being upset - I know how much that shit hurts."

Dave nods and grabs another tissue, rubbing at his face. I wasn't lying. His stomach feels tight. "Okay." He croaks. "Um. Thanks for getting breakfast."

Dave doesn't look at Jake. He can't. He can't right now. He just can't.

"It's no problem." Dirk stands up and rifles through the bags, sorting them out before handing one to Jake with a little smile and bringing the other two over to sit next to Dave and give him one.

Jake takes his food with a tight twist of his throat.

He wants -

He _needs_ to kiss Dave.

Instead, he chews his breakfast slowly, methodically. Mixed berry pancakes with only a light drizzle of syrup - his favourite. Dirk always remembers all his favourites.

Fuck.

The pancakes taste like ash and cardboard, and Jake leaves half of them before saying. "I should probably shower before we hit the road," and then he's fleeing to the bathroom, because if he has to look at Dave breaking down a moment longer he might start crying himself.

Dirk just offers Jake a little nod of acknowledgement at his words. He watches Dave eat slowly and gently bumps one knee against Dave's.

"Hey." Dirk says softly. "It's okay. I'm here for you- I know things have been kinda shit in the past, and I wasn't exactly a good brother- but you know you can always come to me, right?"

Dave swallows thickly and scrubs at his cheeks. His tongue feels heavy, his heart tight in his chest. He could say it. He could tell Dirk about all the things Jake's been doing to him, he could be free, he could -

He. He could destroy Dirk's relationship. Ruin the happiness that he has. Tear down everything that Dirk's worked so hard to build, kick the first guy who's really actually cared about Dirk out of his life.

Dave blinks and feels the ghost of Jake's hand on his throat. The echoing throb of need in his belly. Dave is a disgusting, horrible human being, because he should tell Dirk. Dirk deserves to know. Dirk needs to know. But Dave is terrible and horrible and a fucking hypocrite because _(I wasn't lying)_ all he says is, "I know." _(Please.)_

Because there's something in him that's desperate for Jake to be telling the truth.

(And even more so, there's something in him that's waiting like a kicked dog for Jake to come back and give him any fucking scrap of affection.)

(God. He's such a hypocrite.)

Dave tries for a smile. He doesn't know if he succeeds, but Dirk loops his arm around Dave's shoulders and Dave goes, pressing into his brother's side, taking comfort in the warm line of his body and wishing, more than anything, that Dirk would kiss him.

"It's okay," Dirk murmurs, his heart aching at seeing Dave so upset. "Do you want to go home?"

"No." Dave says immediately, shaking his head, even though a yes sprung to his tongue almost immediately. "No, I- this trip is for you. I'll be fine. I don't want to ruin it. I'll nap in the truck and be fine."

Dirk hums a little, but nods. "Alright. But tell me if you change your mind, okay? You're more important than this convention."

"Okay," Dave mumbles, head starting to hurt now that his body realizes that the crying is mostly over and the dehydration is setting in. Dave doesn't move to eat more, just presses into his brother's side and closes his eyes. He doesn't even realize it when he settles into an exhausted doze, tired despite having just woken up.

God, Jake needs him.

He ** _needs_** him.

He turns on the shower full blast, back hitting the wall as his hand curls around his cock, but instead of fantasizing about him forcing his cock down Dave's throat, he finds himself remembering when Dave had "raped" him, hands around his throat, pistoning into him like he hated him, like he wanted to kill him -

Jake gasps, a little louder than he'd meant to, his release splattering over the flimsy, cheap shower curtain.

Fuck.

He dries himself off, redressing slowly, taking deep breath after deep breath. He looks in the mirror - there's tracks of water down his cheek, and he tries to tell himself they're errant drops for the shower, but as he looks at himself more tears well in his eyes, spilling over.

After a few minutes, he manages to compose himself, and walks out. "How are you feeling, Dave?" God, that sounded so plastic, but it wasn't, it wasn't -

Dirk just lets Dave lean on him as Dirk finishes eating, a little clumsy with only one hand, but that's fine- Dave's more important.

When Jake comes out of the bathroom, Dave jolts a tiny bit, raising his head - but Dirk is looking Jake, there's something - weird. About his expression that Dirk can't quite put his finger on. It's just one little thing in a series of things that are fitting into an equation- only it's like Dirk can't quite see all the numbers, all the symbols yet.

So he doesn't say anything. Not yet.

"Okay, I guess," Dave murmurs, rubbing at his face. "Probably gonna sleep in the truck for a bit." He sniffles and reaches for another new tissue. "Maybe just. Stay in there, I dunno. You two can go have fun, I just." He sighs. "Sorry. Not really feeling it, I guess."

"It's okay." Dirk says reassuringly. "Whatever you need is fine, Dave."

_Don't say it, don't say it, don't **fucking** say it -_

"I could stay with you," Jake offers. "If you - don't want to be alone."

_Oh my fucking God, I said it._

"Or not, he adds hurriedly. "Whatever you want."

Dave swallows. Shakes his head. Doesn't look at Jake.

"I'll be okay," he says quietly. "...thanks, though."

Dirk hums a little, his hand sliding up Dave's shoulder to lightly run through his hair. "Alright." He says. "Let's get on the road- we've got a couple of hours, still, until we're there."

Disappointment cramps Jake's stomach, and he wants to say _no, I'm not going to hurt you, I just - I just want to kiss you, to hold you -_

But even if Jake could say the words, he knows Dave would never believe him.

"Sure," says Jake, picking up the remainder of his pancakes. Who knows - he might suddenly have a craving for cold pancakes in an hour or so.

They check out of the motel, Dirk in the driver's seat and Dave curled up in the back, and Jake wishes he had an excuse to go in the back with him.

Dave closes his eyes and does his best to sleep in the backseat as Dirk drives, wishing he could just go to sleep and not have to wake up, not have to feel his skin crawl and ache to be touched, to be held - wishing that he could just have a way out, to not feel these horrible feelings anymore, to not have the urge to sit up and reach and grab one or both of the men in the front seat and just kiss them.

Eventually, he falls asleep again.

Dirk sighs softly, watching Dave's unmoving form in the mirror, tilted down so that Dirk can keep an eye on him. As the only movement becomes the rise and fall of Dave's chest, Dirk casts a furtive glance over at Jake.

"What really happened?" Dirk asks quietly. "I know my brother, Jake- that wasn't a response to finding out a boy he used to like is dating someone else."

"That's what he said," says Jake, shrugging helplessly. "If it's something else, then he didn't want to tell me."

Dave looks so young when he sleeps - so innocent, so soft. Heat flares in Jake's belly as he glances at him in the mirror.

Dirk hums softly in acknowledgement- but he doesn't say anything else as he drives. The couple hours left pass by in a strange silence, punctuated only by the radio turned on low.

When they get to the convention, Dirk wakes Dave and tells him they've arrived and asks if Dave still wants to stay in the car- and when Dave nods, Dirk just passes over the keys and smooths his hand over Dave's hair and says that he hopes Dave feels better after some rest.

With that, Dirk and Jake go into the convention center. They spend the day wandering around, looking at cool robots, Dirk talking shop with more than a handful of people and doing some networking while he's at it- but it's clear that Dirk's still concerned about Dave, frequently checking his phone for messages. At some point, Dave texts to let them know he's gotten lunch and not to worry about him, but as far as Dirk and Jake are aware, Dave didn't set a single foot into the convention center, curled up in the truck all day.

And that's exactly what happened. Dave spent all day listening to music on his phone, crying on and off as he turns feelings over and over, looking at them until they're just big, messy blobs, too waterlogged by tears and indecision and fear to come up with anything substantial anymore. Too broken. Too useless.

He loves Dirk. He wants Dirk. He wants _Jake._ He wants Jake to treat him like nothing, to use him and hurt him- does he? He wants love. Jake is trying to give that to him, too- but Dave can't. He can't take it. He can't accept it, not when Dirk is the one who deserves it, Dirk is the one it should be directed towards. Dave can't steal that love away from Dirk.

Dave just has to be the toy. He can't be anything else. Can't let himself be anything else. That would be that final line, somehow. That would make him irredeemable. He can't accept Jake's love- because then that means that he'd be... he wouldn't be a toy. Jake fucking him would mean something. It would mean he's actually cheating on Dirk. It would mean... it would mean. That Dave -

That Dave really was betraying his brother. Because it wouldn't be rape anymore.

Because Dave would want it. He'd actually, genuinely want it. Curled in the back of the car, Dave has to wrestle with the tears and the heat in his gut and the aching of the cage as he comes to terms with the knowledge that he wants it, wants this, wants to be treated like this. He wants to be pissed on and slapped around and fucked so hard it hurts and choked- but he can't have it the way he wants it. The way where it's not betraying his brother. Where it's not cheating. Where he's a toy - but he's not just a toy.

Dave ends up lying in the bed of Jake's truck, staring dully up at the sky as the sun slowly meanders towards the horizon. It's cool enough that he's starting to shiver- but it's fine. He's fine. It doesn't really matter. He probably shouldn't be lying here when Dirk and Jake come back. They'll probably be concerned about him. He'll get back into the truck cab in just a minute. Just a minute.

Just a minute.

This really, really isn't Jake's scene.

Nothing makes him feel more stupid - really drives home that he hasn't really had any fancy education, not like Dirk - than going to a robotics convention. He doesn't even know how a computer works, let alone - all of this. Dirk's an up-and-coming roboticist, his cutting-edge designs having caught the eye of many an important person, so of course Jake stands in the audience when he's giving his small speech, trying to look encouraging - but he doesn't understand any of it. When other people try to talk to him about things - look at this model, isn't the use of nanotechnology ingenious? - he just feels like shit.

And he knows it's ridiculous. Robotics is a hard fucking subject, he's not expected to know anything about it.

But it's not just about that. It's about how Dirk is so clever and brilliant and wonderful, and Jake flunked out of community college and one of these days Dirk is going to realise he wants to be with some as intellectual as he is. Someone who understands. Not a stupid fucking bimbo who once asked a high-ranking professor of robotics what an operating system was as Dirk silently died inside, as much as he tried to mask it.

So when Dirk's finished on the stage, he makes an excuse and escapes back to the truck. His mind is on the pancakes - probably gross by now, but at least they'd be a distraction - and somehow, he'd almost forgotten about Dave.

He's lying on the truck bed, hands folded across his chest like a corpse. Jake hops up, sitting down next to him. "Davey? How's things?"

Dave barely even moves as Jake hops up into the truck. "Fine," he says, voice flat. Not out of anything, just... from a deep, soul-draining weariness. "Where's Dirk?"

"He's still in the convention, talking to - important people. I needed to get away for a bit." He inches forward. "Dave..." Jake bites his lip, and fuck - he's nervous. He's fucking nervous. What a joke. "I -" Instead of trying to voice what can't be voiced, he surges forward, kissing Dave oh-so-softly, hand stroking through the back of his hair. "Dave," he whispers.

Of course.

Dave just closes his eyes behind his shades, tired. He reaches for Jake, fists his shirt, pulls him in- and spreads his legs. He doesn't let himself think about the quiver in Jake's voice, just tilts his head up to offer Jake a better angle to kiss him.

"Come on, then," Dave murmurs.

He's so tired. He'll just let Jake do whatever he wants. It's fine.

Jake whimpers into Dave's mouth, kissing harder, hands clutching at his back - and then he pulls away, swallowing heavily.

He hadn't understood.

He'd just thought Jake was -

"Right," says Jake. "I should - get back." He vaults off the truck bed, and fuck, his hands are shaking.

Jake kisses him, hard, making soft noises that Dave doesn't have nearly enough brain power to try and decipher- but Jake pulls back, looks down at him with a strange expression (wounded, maybe?)- and flees.

"Jake?" Dave says quietly, exhausted and confused, but pushes himself up to his knees, looks down at Jake over the side of the truck. "What...?"

_What new game are you playing now?_

"I -" But the words didn't come easier than they did before, so Jake just flees back into the convention centre, spotting Dirk and attaching himself to his side and hoping nobody asks him about anything.

Dave watches Jake go - unable to stop him. So he just swallows and, because it's starting to get chilly, gets back into the truck cab and curls up in the back seat, discomfort rolling and twisting in his stomach because _what was that?_

He tries to put it out of his mind, tries to just let himself zone, but he can't stop hearing Jake's little whimper, ringing in his head over and over.

When Jake comes back, Dirk gives him a bright smile and loops his arm around Jake's waist, introducing him to the people he had been talking with, calling Jake "the love of my life"- and adding that yes, the others should be jealous, because as lovely as all of their spouses were, Jake has them all beat.

There's a round of laughter, then some vague excuses to leave the group, and then after exchanging a couple of pens and some good-natured ribbing, Dirk is left with a napkin with telephone numbers and one Pesterchum handle scribbled onto it as he guides Jake away, smiling brightly at him.

"Thanks for indulging me, Jake," Dirk says, kissing his cheek. "I know this must have been awfully boring for you- tell you what, next time we go somewhere you can pick the place and you won't hear a word of complaint from me, even if you drag me all the way to Alaska."

Jake's discomfit was certainly softened by Dirk's effusive - and undeserved - praise of him, and he smiles, kissing Dirk full on the lips. "It wasn't boring at all," he lies, nudging Dirk in the ribs. "I'll go anywhere you go, you know that." He smiles. "And you certainly seem to have caused a stir - I'm proud of you, Dirk."

They walk to the truck hand in hand, and Jake relaxes minutely when he sees Dave back in the truck cab. "I'll drive," says Jake cheerfully. "I'm sure you've tired yourself out!" He starts up the engine. "What do you think - same motel as last night? It's late, so I don't think we should drive far..."

"That sounds like a plan to me." Dirk says, and twists back to look at Dave as they pull out of the parking lot. "Hey, bro." He reaches back and finds Dave's upper arm, giving it a light squeeze. "How're you feeling?"

Dave forces himself to sit up and shrugs a little bit. "I dunno. Not worse, so that's something."

"That is something," Dirk agrees. "Not worse is definitely better than worse." A tiny little smile tugs at the corner of Dave's mouth and Dirk smiles at him. "We'll get to the motel, sleep, and then we've got a nice long car ride tomorrow to do nothing but relax." Dirk continues. "Okay?"

"Okay." Dave agrees with a nod. He's still feeling foggy, feeling kind of hollow, but it's not as draining, after a day of doing nothing.

"Okay," Dirk confirms with a nod. "Anything you want specifically for dinner?"

Dave pauses to think. "Uh. Subway, I guess?"

"Subway it is."

They get to the motel and Dirk checks them in, then he's giving them a little nod as he heads out to get their food. Dave is left with Jake alone in the motel room and he sinks down to sit on the edge of one of the beds, just waiting. Jake did something last time they were in this position- and since he hasn't fucked Dave all day, he's probably going to do something this time.

"Dave..." Jake swallows, and pulls the key from his wallet, tossing it to him. "I - I should stop this. I need to stop this. I'm - I -" I love you. "I can't - so - yeah. You're - free. Congratulations." Now for Jake to wallow in his own self-hate for a while. He stands up.

Dave catches the key.

It's cold in his hand. He stares at it.

"What?"

The bed feels like it's tilting underneath him. The light is catching on the key.

His freedom.

His way out.

Just like that. Jake's setting him free. Just like that.

Jake's dropping him like that.

After raping him, turning him into a whore, fucking with his head, making him desperate for affection -

Jake is throwing him away. Dave isn't fun to play with anymore, now that the cracks are showing, is that it? Dave's turned into a quiet, submissive toy and now Jake doesn't want him?

Dave should be relieved. Should be crying. He should be shucking the cage off and throwing it in the trash and turning his back on Jake and closing the door forever and he's so fucking angry why is he angry what is going on why is he angry-

"What the fuck?" He's pulling his pants down, unlocking the cage, slipping it off. His hands are shaking. His chest feels fucking hot, like it's boiling, like it's writhing, a hydra hissing and shrieking under his skin, behind his eyes, words spitting from his mouth. "Are you fucking serious?"

"...Yes?" Jake stares at him, nonplussed. "What's - what's the matter? I thought you'd be pleased - I mean, you hate me -" And I'm falling for you and it makes my betrayal of Dirk so much more acute. "Why - why are you angry?"

"Why am I angry?"

Everything's hot. It's like the words coming out of him are steam, hot enough to hurt himself, pressure building in his chest, unable to contain them.

_"Why am I angry?"_

His eyes are burning. He's burning. Jake hurt him, made him hurt, made him into a pet- Jake took him and carved him into a slut, into a toy, into something to use and, as much as he fucking hates it, something that fucking needs Jake- and now he's just saying it's done, tossing Dave aside.

"You fucking tell me why I'm angry, _Master-_ " Dave spits the word, it's poison dripping off his fucking tongue, meant to wound, to hurt- "I guess I really am just a fucking toy- I'm too fucking broken for you now, huh? You take me and make me into this, make me into someone who fucking needs you and your fucked up, perverse, twisted fucking games- and then just toss me out with the fucking trash when I finally give in? When I finally fucking accept that I want it?"

His words are punctuated by the hot tears starting to roll down his cheeks.

"Now that I want it, I'm not good enough? I'm not- I can't- You didn't want me, you just wanted someone, anyone who would put up a fucking fight, is that it? Someone you could break-?!"

"No, Dave, that's - that's -" Fuck, now Jake's starting to cry. "It's the opposite, I - I love you, I fucking love you okay, and I can't - I can't do that to Dirk anymore, I can't -" Jake stutters and stops, running a hand over his face.

Then he hesitates, a couple words filtering through. "You - you want me?"

"No you don't-" Dave gasps, he's burning, "stop saying that, stop fucking saying that you fucking asshole, stop it- you don't fucking love me, you don't-"

He can't stop, can't stop to answer Jake's question because of course he does, Jake's fucking made him into this- he can only lunge, hands closing around Jake's throat as Dave topples them backwards onto the other bed, straddling his hips.

"You asshole, you fucking bastard-" Dave cries, hands tight on Jake's neck. "You don't- you don't get to fucking do this to me and then walk away- I won't let you I won't fucking let you-"

Jake's entire body burns, so hot it's painful, needles stabbing against his chest, palms, groin. "D-Dave," he says. "You can't - we can't do this - we can't do this to Dirk -" But his body is remembering the last time Dave dominated him, and his hips cant upwards without his permission, a small whine escaping from his mouth. "I love you and that's why we can't do this -"

"Shut up-" Dave lets go to slam his hand across Jake's face, desperate to shut him up, to get him to stop talking, "you fucking got us into this mess, you don't get to fucking just stop, you don't get to do that you don't, you don't- You don't get to leave me here fucking broken and worthless because you suddenly grew a fucking conscience, you bastard-"

Dave can't think. His skull feels too small and his hands are shaking and everything's hot and pressure and it feels like his chest is being squeezed- all he knows is that he needs to make Jake hurt, too- if Jake's hurting even a fraction of how he's hurting Dave then he'll know- he'll know and he won't leave him, won't abandon him to worthless, disgusting, helpless need out in the cold.

He yanks at Jake's clothes, slams a hand down over his neck, squeezes to keep him in place as he forces Jake's pants down, tears rolling down his cheeks. "You don't get to turn me into this, this, this- this- this fucking-" he sobs as he shoves Jake's legs up, one-handed, still mostly clothed- "this fucking whore, this worthless fucking-"

He's not even hard all the way, but he can't stop. He can't. He chokes on his words as he shoves his fingers into his mouth- and then into Jake.

" - this worthless slut and then - and then not even want me anymore."

Jake gasps as Dave shoves his fingers into him, and it hurts but a flicker of lust curls around the base of his spine. "Fuck," he gasps, "Dave - oh fuck -" His hands fly up, clawing at his back, and Jake doesn't know if he's trying to get him to stop or to urge him to continue. "Dave, you can't - you can't - stop this, please - stop -"

The worst part is that Jake can't refute anything Dave's said. He made him like this.

Now it's time to bear the consequences.

"D-Dave, come on, you don't want me, you fucking hate me, come on -"

"Shut UP-!"

Dave yanks his fingers out and slams his cock into Jake. The drag hurts, it burns, but it's nothing compared to the desperate, howling ache in his chest.

He doesn't pause for a moment- he squeezes his hand around Jake's neck and fucks.

Jake lets out a choked-off scream, and Dave's cock might be small but there's next-to-no lube at it hurts, it fucking hurts -

But when Dave's hand clenches around his throat, the last of oxygen makes his head spin with a strange euphoria, and God Dave looks so good like this, furious and dominant and violent -

"Dave," whimpers Jake. "Dave - stop - stop -!" He thrashes in Dave's grip - fuck, Dirk's going to be here any minute, he's going to -

And as though he'd summoned him by a mere thought, the door opens.


	13. Chapter 13

Blood is rushing in his ears, the only thing is Jake underneath him, Jake begging him to stop, begging like Dave fucking begged him and Jake didn't stop, _Jake didn't fucking stop,_ so why would Dave _, why would he,_ why would he stop when he could make Jake hurt instead, make Jake hurt like Dave hurts -

A hand in his hair.

Pain explodes across his scalp as he's yanked backwards and chucked across the room, bouncing onto the other bed.

"Dave." Dirk's voice is flat, flat, flat- it's ice, freezing through Dave's veins as he stares up at his older brother, his older brother who saw, who saw -

Who saw –

Dave forcing himself on Jake.

Dave's cold. The ice in Dirk's voice is filling him up, quenching the heat, crystalizing the pain- is this what Jake was after? Making Dave out to be the bad guy here? Flipping it around to make Dirk hate Dave, drive them apart-

"What the fuck. Do you think you're doing?"

Dirk isn't even looking at Jake. There's a snarl to his voice that Dave's never heard before, not even when Dirk was having screaming matches with Cal, it's as sharp as fucking flint -

Dirk's on him. A hand around his neck, pinning him to the bed. There's cold fury in every one of Dirk's movements as he reaches for his belt and undoes it, yanking it free of his belt loops.

"You think it's cute to pull this kinda shit?" Dirk grabs Dave's arms, forces them up above his head, and belts them together as Dave stares up in mute terror. "You think it's fun?"

His hand returns to Dave's neck, squeezing hard enough to have Dave choking, going tense underneath Dirk, as he growls. "Clearly you need a fucking lesson, then, little brother."

Dirk yanks Dave's pants down.

Oh God, oh fuck -

Jake's never been more turned on in his life.

His breath is coming in sharp, heavy pants, face flushed. "D-Dirk," he says, and lust is positively dripping from his tone. "Do you want me to help you - I can help hold him still -"

He can't believe Dirk is doing this. His erection is, of course, plainly visible, near-perpendicular to his torso, flushed and dripping.

This is a wet dream come true - and he knows it's Dave's wet dream, too. "Are you gonna - take his ass, or his mouth, or - " He looks down at Dave, and there's pure, unadulterated terror in his eyes - but his face also has that telltale flush, and his cock is straining in the same way that Jake's is. In the guise of manoeuvering Dave towards Dirk, he manages to get close enough to whisper in his ear.

"You've been wanting this for years, haven't you, little pet?"

Dirk is nothing but ice. He's so fucking cold that he can't feel anything but rage, can't feel anything but betrayal.

"Hold him down," Dirk snarls - how fitting, that Dave should be held down by the one he hurt - Dave is wide-eyed and terrified under him, which -

_Good._

He should be. He should be regretting being fucking born right now, touching what's Dirk's, hurting what's Dirk's - because Dirk is going to _make him_ hurt.

Dave whimpers in terror at Jake's word s- as Jake grabs him, holds him down for Dirk to hurt - he's crying, he doesn't want this - he wants this, he doesn't want this he wants this - he wants Dirk, wants his big brother, wants Dirk - but not like this, not when Dirk thinks he was - he-

His gut is cold as Dirk yanks Dave's pants down and off, shoving his thighs open. Dave is hard, his body hot and desperate even as his chest is cold and tight. Jake's twisted him all up inside, his older brother is going to hurt him, rape him, and Dave is so desperate for it, shaking and crying because of what Dirk thinks he's done, because now Dirk hates him but Dave still wants him -

"Cover his mouth," Dirk growls, spitting into his hand. "I don't want anyone fucking hearing." He spits again as he gets himself out, curls his hand around his cock, and rubs his spit over it.

"Y-Yeah -" Jake's light-headed, dizzy, as though he's in a dream, pulse pounding in his ears, his entire body alight. He grabs his boxers and shoves them into Dave's mouth, in a twisted sort of mockery of what he'd done with Dirk last night. There's tears running down Dave's cheeks, and fuck, he looks so beautiful -

"Dirk - are you sure - are you sure you want to -" Because Jake wants to see Dirk rape his little brother more than anything, but he has to know that Dirk's sure - because there would be no going back after this.

"Dave should know not to hurt what's mine," Dirk snarls - and thrusts into Dave. Dave spasms at the pain of being forced open on his brother's cock, a muffled wail of distress pulling from his throat, feet jerking and kicking out, hitting nothing as Dave begins to sob.

"You should know better, little brother." Dirk pins Dave's legs up against his chest, folding him in half, as he starts to thrust, slamming his cock into Dave. "If you think it's okay for you to force yourself on people - " His upper lip is curled in a furious, hurting snarl, "then clearly you need to be taught."

Dave can only shake his head as pain spikes through him with every thrust Dirk makes. He's so achingly hard- but it hurts, it hurts so fucking bad- Dave knows what's coming after this, knows that it'll be getting thrown out and abandoned, knows it will be Dirk hating him and never wanting to see him again, and he can't- he can't he can't he can't- it hurts too much, he can't, he doesn't want this - he doesn't want Dirk to hate him, he's sorry, _he's sorry -_

Dave can't even struggle, going limp under Dirk, in Jake's hold, mouth full, unable to even protest or do anything at all, all he can do is just let it happen as a weird kind of fog rolls into his chest. It's like he's watching the whole thing from very far away. Dirk's hurting him. Jake is holding him down so that Dirk can hurt him. Was this Jake's goal from the start? To do nothing but hurt Dave? If Dirk throws Dave out for this, then that's it. Dave's life is over. He'll have nothing.

He won't even have Jake. His rapist doesn't even want him anymore.

A sting across his face has awareness jolting in again, Dirk grabbing his chin and forcing Dave to look at him. He slapped me, Dave realizes dully.

"Don't you fucking go checking out on me, _Dave."_ Dirk spits his name like it's something hateful, something to be hated. Dave can only stare up at his brother, tears pouring down his cheeks, body jostled and shoved by each one of Dirk's thrusts, hard and deep and it hurts, God it hurts- but all he can do is cry because Dirk's going to notice that Dave is still hard, Dirk's going to notice that-

Dirk's thrusts slow, then stop.

"....Dave," Dirk chokes out- his face is pale. Dave looks up at him blankly as, with shaking hands, Dirk carefully tugs Jake's boxers from Dave's mouth. Dave lets it happen, lets his mouth slowly close, still limp in Jake's hold.

Dirk pulls back and out. "Oh God," he gasps, staring down at the body of his little brother- at his little brother who he just brutalized. "Dave- fuck-" Dirk looks at Jake desperately, panic settling into his bones as heavy guilt drops into his gut. "I-"

_"What am I doing?"_

Jake turns Dave over in his arms, cradling his back against Jake's stomach, Dave's erection bobbing into view. Jake curls a hand around Dave's shaft, pumping him slowly as he whispers in Dave's ear.

"Tell him. Tell him how much you want him, pet." His own cock is hard and dripping, pressed up against Dave, and Jake kisses his neck as his hand speeds up. "Tell him, Davey." He knows that Dirk must be confused as fuck, Jake holding his rapist in his arms, jerking him off and mouthing at his neck, but he doesn't care.

Dirk's expression of horror and guilt bleeds away into confusion, into uncertainty, as Dave jolts out a whimper, stares up at him with fear and shame.

"Dirk -" Dave's voice is breaking through tears, horrified at how comforting Jake's hold is on around him, trembling at his touch, his kiss - "Please," Dave begs. He doesn't know if he can say the words, they're too heavy, too much, too terrifying-

So instead he just spreads his legs and reaches a trembling hand for his brother.

Dirk takes it. His hand is shaking just as much as he brings Dave's hand up to his mouth and kisses it, looking down at Dave with a maelstrom of knotted, tangled emotions fighting in his chest.

"You want this?" Dirk whispers- and Dave nods shamefully, squeezing his eyes shut.

Dirk swallows. Looks to Jake. Back to Dave. "You want me?" A sob tears from Dave's throat as he nods again.

Dirk gives Dave's hand a squeeze, his other hand reaching out to cup Dave's cheek, thumbing through his tears, as Dirk looks to Jake again- for reassurance? Permission? Dirk doesn't know.

Jake smiles. "Well?" he says, voice barely more than a whisper. "Do you want him, Dirk?" He strokes his hand gently through Dave's hair, the silk-soft strands slipping between his fingers, hand bumping against Dirk's. Jake manoeuvres him gently onto his hands and knees and slips a finger into Dave's entrance, curling against his prostate.

Dave lets Jake move him without any resistance, trembling under their touches, not daring to let himself hope. He can't take it if – if -

He'd shatter.

So Dave just keeps his eyes squeezed shut and waits, gasping under Jake's touch, aching and burning for the two men who have him caged in.

Dirk swallows thickly. There's still uncertainty, still confusion- but it's clear to him that Jake is alright with this. That Dave, even with all his tears, wants this. So, fumblingly, Dirk drags up a box that he had locked away tight, had shoved down deep and, with shaking hands, whispers, "yes."

Dave clings to Jake, giving a desperate sob of relief, as Dirk slowly runs his hands up Dave's thighs, the older brother trying to hold it together as he finally lets himself look at Dave, touch Dave, the way he's been wanting to for years.

It's intoxicating. Dave is so soft under his hands, so smooth, it's everything Dirk's dreamed of, shamefully lusted after- and-

And Dave got turned on by Dirk raping him.

"Dave." Dirk says softly, feeling like he's trying to find his footing on shifting sand, trying to find solid ground. "Do you want it to hurt?"

Dave lets out a whimper - but slowly, he nods. He wants Dirk to hurt him, to use him, to treat him like a toy, like how Jake's been treating him- but he doesn't want this pain in his chest, he doesn't want his heart hurting while Dirk uses him, hurts him. He doesn't want to be nothing, to Dirk.

Dirk casts a glance at Jake - but then he's reaching for Dave, pulling him up so that he's just on his knees, hugging him from behind, pressing his face to Dave's neck. His hands find the belt still around Dave's wrists and tugs it free, tosses it away, before his arms curl around Dave and he holds him for a minute.

Just breathing.

Just feeling his little brother in his arms, warm and soft. Dirk holds him, pressing along his back- and then holds a hand out to Jake, meaning for Jake to come here, too.

"Dave," Dirk murmurs, low in Dave's ear. "It's alright. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have hurt you like that." He kisses Dave's neck lightly and goes on (there's clearly something more going on here between Dave and Jake- _pet_ pings, distantly, in the back of his mind), not giving Dave a chance to speak as his hold tightens on Dave.

"But you want it to hurt, don't you?" Dirk breathes. "You want your big brother and his boyfriend to fuck you? To make it hurt, take you roughly so that you're crying and in pain?"

The idea of it sends a hungry heat curling in Dirk's belly- especially feeling the wet, shuddering exhale that shakes through Dave's body. Dave nods shakily- he's panting, shivering softly in their hold- so Dirk presses his mouth to Dave's ear and growls,

"You want big brother to _rape_ you, don't you?"

Dave jolts and lets out a desperate noise, nodding quickly, a wet sob of need ripping from his throat. Dirk unwraps one hand from Dave's torso to reach out and slide his fingers into Jake's hair, cradling his head.

"What do you think, Jake?" Dirk asks, voice mild, as if they're talking about the weather. "Should we give my little brother what he wants?"

Then, growling, low and hungry in Dave's ear.

"Should we _rape_ him?"

Jake's trembling slightly from anticipation and desire. His boyfriend is perfect, he's so fucking perfect -

Jake tilts his face upwards, claiming Dirk's mouth in a passionate kiss, tongue sliding against his, hands clutching desperately in his hair. "Yes," he gasps against Dirk's mouth. "Yeah, let's rape him - let's give the little fucking slut what he deserves -" He turns to Dave, eyes wild, and turns him onto his stomach , straddling his back and holding his head up. "Fuck his throat," Jake says hoarsely. He likes that, he nearly says, but doesn't. "I'll hold him for you." He grinds his cock against Dave's back, groaning slightly as the friction reverberates through his groin and up his spine. He grabs Dave's hair and whispers in his ear.

"You want big brother to rape your throat, baby?"

Dave whines desperately, head swimming, overwhelmed at the sudden shift of events - but Dirk wants him, Dirk doesn't hate him, Dirk's _touching_ him - so he lets Jake haul him around, lets Jake fucking present him to his brother to be raped - and can only nod, gasping out a, "please-" as Jake pulls his head up, looking up at Dirk with wide, desperate eyes.

Dirk, for his part, feels a hot pulse of lust surge through him at seeing his boyfriend manhandle his little brother, pin him down, hold him in place for Dirk to fuck. To rape.

"Keep that mouth of your open, Dave." Dirk purrs- and then he's pressing his cock into Dave's mouth, groaning at the feeling of it, at Dave trying to lick over the head of his cock- but Dave wants it to hurt- so Dirk puts his hands over Jake's, holds Dave's head in place, and slams his hips forwards, shoving his cock into his brother's throat.

Dave jerks at the feeling of it, a familiar, excruciatingly good pain forcing his throat open- only this time it's even better, it's better because it's _Dirk_ , because Dave wants this, finally finally is able to admit that he wants this he wants to be used- so he can only let out wet, gagging moans as Dirk starts to use him, rocking his cock as deep as it will go into Dave's throat.

After a couple of slow, savoring thrusts into Dave's throat, Dirk takes his hands off of Dave's head, letting Jake continue to hold him in place for Dirk to use, and Dirk drapes his arms around Jake's shoulders, pulling him in for a kiss, kissing him as he rapes his little brother's throat, kissing his love as he fucks Dave's face.

"Jake." Dirk breathes, his fingers winding into the back of Jake's hair, gripping lightly. "I love you so fucking much."

His fingers go tight and he tugs Jake's head back, exposing his throat- and pressing his mouth to it as he pulls out enough to let Dave gasp for air- and then buries himself right back into his brother's tight throat.

"So why don't you tell me exactly what happened between you and Dave before I came in?" Dirk purrs- because he needs to know, all his suspicions and moments of holding his breath in increasing fear and hope in turn- and now that it's all culminating, all finally clicking together, he has to know _everything._


	14. Chapter 14

“I love you too,” gasps Jake into Dirk’s mouth, clutching at him desperately, savouring the _I love you_ coming from Dirk’s mouth because once Jake tells him everything that happened, he’s never going to hear it again. “I - you’re going to hate me, I -” Jake swallows audibly. “I’ve been fucking him - for weeks - I tried to break it off today and he - wasn’t happy - I’m sorry, Dirk, I love you, I love you so much, I -”

There’s a strange sort of dissonance within Jake now; the electric-hot arousal from Dirk burying himself in his little brother’s throat, the noises that Dave’s making so similar to when Jake rapes his throat, and the encroaching terror from the knowledge that now Dirk’s going to hate him, he’s going to fucking  _hate_ him and he’s going to throw him out and Jake’s gone and ruined the only good thing in his life  _yet again,_ like it’s a fucking curse. But it’s not a curse. It’s him. He’s too fucked-up for any happiness to last - and this had lasted longer than usual. He supposes he should be grateful for that, at least.

  
  


Weeks. Dirk buries himself into Dave’s throat and stays there, letting Dave choke around his cock as he grips Jake’s hair tightly, keeping his mouth pressed to Jake’s throat for a moment, staying silent-

Just to feel him squirm.

“Fucking weeks.” Dirk murmurs to himself, enjoying the molten-hot pulses of pleasure in his gut as he feels Dave jerk weakly and choke. “Did you rape him like this, Jake? Did you have him crying for you, choking on your cock?”

He pulls back, lets Dave takes a breath- and then presses right back in again.

"Fucking  _weeks_ … and you didn’t think to  _share?_ " Dirk purrs.

  
  


Jake’s mouth goes slack.

Wait.

_**What?** _

“Y-Yes,” stammers Jake. “Once I raped him next to you, while you slept - I usually keep him in a cock cage so he doesn’t jerk off when I’m not around…” He swallows, throat as dry as sandpaper. “I - If I had known you wanted - I’d have invited you.” The corner of Jake’s lips turns up in a little smirk. “Sneaking around was kind of hot, though. The way Dave was so terrified you’d find out.” The tip of Jake’s tongue flashes out to wet his bottom lip, almost involuntarily. “I made him jerk off on you while you were asleep. And suck you off. I’ve got some videos, actually, if you’re… interested.” How the _fuck_ did Jake get so lucky?

“What the fuck have I done to deserve such a perfect boyfriend,” Jake whispers, and then launches himself forward, grabbing Dirk’s head and kissing him as though he wants to devour him, tongue thrusting and desperate, the sound of Dave choking around his brother’s cock making him grind his hips helplessly against his back. “Fuck - Dirk -”

  
  


Dirk listens to everything Jake tells him, everything Jake’s  _done_ to his little brother- and there’s equal parts rage and hunger boiling through his veins, in his stomach.

He lets Jake kiss him, lets Jake devour his mouth, still fucking his cock into Dave’s throat, into his perfect, perfect little brother’s throat, his rapeable, beautiful little brother- but then he sinks both his hands into Jake’s hair and  _yanks_ his head back, forcing Jake to look up at the ceiling.

"You’re going to show me  _everything._ " Dirk growls. “Because don’t get me wrong,  _Jake-_ I’m fucking  _furious_ with you. Touching my little brother, fucking him behind my back, raping him- But I’ll deal with you  _later_ . Right now, we have a little slut to rape.”

His rage satisfied for the moment, he loosens his grip in Jake’s hair again and kisses his neck, his jaw, guiding his head forwards again so that he can kiss him softly on the mouth, hands shifting to cradle his head instead of grabbing it. He kisses Jake softly as he pulls out completely, Dave hacking and gagging out broken, desperate noises as Dirk just shifts close to rest his cock against Dave’s face.

“I love you, Jake.” Dirk murmurs against Jake’s mouth. “Don’t you forget that- You’re mine just as much as Dave is- and I’m not letting _either_ of you go.”

He kisses Jake again.

“So why don’t you show me how you fucked my little brother that first time?” Dirk purrs. “I want to see it.”

Dirk finally pulls back to look down at Dave, Dave with tears running down his face, his cheeks puffy and red, panting and gasping, who looks back up at Dirk with a desperate kind of need. Dirk pets over his hair for a moment and then pulls back, settling against the headboard.

  
  


Relief floods Jake as Dirk speaks, and he nods vehemently. “Yes - yeah, I’m yours, I’m yours, Dirk -” Jake swallows, and looks at Dave. “If you want me to do it  _exactly_ how I did it the first time…” He grabs Dave by the hair, dragging his face to his cock. “You know what to do, little pet,” Jake murmurs, and lets out a sigh as Dave’s lips seal around his cock. It’s hard to piss with an erection - no pun intended - but Jake’s  _determined,_ and he finally manages to let his bladder loose into Dave’s throat. Jake looks up nervously - was this too much? What if Dirk wasn’t into this sort of thing; what if Dirk thought it was disgusting?

Well.

He could hardly stop now.

Dave’s used to this by now, and he doesn’t even spill a drop. “There’s a good boy,” praises Jake as he slips his cock from Dave’s mouth, petting his hair before shoving him onto his back and spreading his thighs, pressing the crown of his cock to Dave’s entrance and  _shoving_ inside. He’s a little loose from Dirk raping him earlier - and  _fuck,_ the thought of that sends frissons of lust down Jake’s spine and almost makes him cum there and then - but he’s still tight, and Jake gasps with pleasure as he drives into him.

“Such a pretty little whore,” coos Jake as his hand creeps upwards and presses down, hard, on Dave’s windpipe, feeling Dave clench involuntarily around him as he chokes. “Such a good little rapetoy -”

  
  


Dave whimpers as Jake pulls him in- but he’s not fighting, can’t fight. He doesn’t  _want_ to fight. Not like this, not anymore- not with Dirk looking on and wanting this, wanting  _Dave._ So he lets Jake pull him in and he closes his mouth around Jake’s cock and closes his eyes- and drinks. He swallows it all down with a pathetic whine, drinking down Jake’s piss, hot humiliation in his stomach, feeling Dirk’s gaze on him, Dirk finally sees Dave for what he is- a pathetic little whore, made to drink piss and be raped.

Dirk inhales sharply as he realizes what’s happening, as it  _clicks-_ “Holy fuck.” He whispers, wrapping his hand around his cock and stroking slowly,  _needing_ to touch himself, to alleviate the pressure of the  _need_ in his gut at seeing his brother gulp down his boyfriend’s piss. He watches as Jake settles between Dave’s legs, hikes them up- and thrusts inside.

Dave lets out a pained cry, back arching as he scrabbles at Jake’s shoulders, pushes at him- “Jake, please-” He gasps, not knowing if he’s begging for  _more_ or trying to put on a show for Dirk, beg him to stop. It hurts, it hurts so  _good_ , pain lancing through him, hot and sharp and making his head  _spin._ His words cut off as Jake chokes him, hands flying to Jake’s wrist, yanking- but he’s not yanking Jake off, he’s pulling him  _in_ , begging to be choked harder in the only way he can express it.

  
  


“Harder?” says Jake with a wicked smile, and presses down sharply, feeling Dave’s hips thrust upwards, meeting every stroke of his cock. "Fuck, _Dave -_ " He grabs Dave by the hair, kissing him as he pistons into him, tasting the bitter tang of his own piss, and he makes _another_ of those embarrassing fucking whimpers as Dave’s tongue slides into his mouth. “Ah - Dave, fuck -” _I love you -_ “I’m gonna - fucking breed you like the little bitch you are -” He gasps as shudders as he comes, and Dave bucks his hips again, his erection hot against Jake’s stomach.

“Aww, the little pet wants to cum,” jeers Jake, a fingertip ghosting over the slick head of Dave’s cock. “What do you think, Dirk? Should we let him?”

  
  


Dave moans helplessly, whimpering, arching against Jake as he’s filled up, filled to the brim- and as he sags into the bed, his gaze flits desperately towards Dirk.

“Please.” He begs, voice cracking from the abuse. “Dirk, please-”

Dirk laughs and shifts forwards on the bed, smoothing Dave’s hair back from his face with one hand.

“Not yet.” Dirk purrs. “You don’t get to cum until the both of us have, Dave.” Dave’s gaze falls down to Dirk’s cock and he nods, whimpering eagerly as he opens his mouth again. Dirk tugs Jake in for a kiss- but then he’s pulling away more, sitting on the edge of the bed. “Dave, come here and kneel.”

Dave scrambles to obey, sliding off the bed and kneeling between Dirk’s spread legs, looking up at him with an eager, desperate adoration. Dirk gives him another slow pet of his hand as he looks to Jake.

“Jake.” Dirk purrs. “Why don’t you come fuck our little slut’s throat onto my cock?”

  
  


_Our little slut._

_**Our.** _

“Yeah,” murmurs Jake, voice hazy. “Yeah -” He moves forward, grabbing Dave’s head and forcing it onto Dirk’s cock, moving his head up and down Dirk’s cock as though he were holding a fleshlight, the obscene wet _ggrk-hrrg_ noises of Dave’s throat making him bite his bottom lip. “He’s such a good little slut, isn’t he?” murmurs Jake.

  
  


Dave gags and moans as Jake shoves him down, hands clinging to the bed in front of him, shivering with agonizing bliss as he’s used like a toy, like a fleshlight for Jake to jerk his brother off with.

“He sure is.” Dirk purrs, leaning over and catching Jake’s mouth, kissing him and biting at his lip as Dave is forced down, over and over, Dirk just sitting back and enjoying the warm, tight wetness, the sensation of his brother being forced to give head- and it’s made so so sweet by it being _Jake_ forcing Dave down, making Dave blow him. He kisses Jake, deep and sensual, groaning low in his throat- and then his hand reaches out and tangles with Jake’s on Dave’s head.

Dirk pulls Dave in, rolls his hips up- and cums, keeping Dave’s nose buried in his pubes, shooting his load directly down Dave’s throat. “Fuck, Dave…” Dirk breaks away from the kiss to breathe, looking down at his brother- who’s obediently swallowing down every spurt of cum with a blissed-out expression.

Dirk slowly relaxes his fingers, cradling Dave’s head instead of holding it, and looks up to Jake again. “Fuck.” He breathes, and kisses Jake as his cock slowly starts to go soft in Dave’s mouth, Dave staying there like a good pet should. Dirk pants softly, just trading kisses with Jake, pressing their mouths together as he gently keeps Dave in place, Dave shivering under his touch with the desperate need to  _cum._

“Be a good slut, Dave.” Dirk murmurs, not pulling away from Jake. " _Drink._ "

With his dick soft and nestled in Dave’s mouth, it’s both strangely easy and yet difficult to let go- but Dirk does and Dave whimpers as he swallows down every last drop of Dirk’s piss. It settles heavy and hot into Dave’s stomach- he feels bloated and like he can’t drink anymore but it’s Dirk- it’s Dirk so Dave drinks it all, even as fresh tears fall, even as aching discomfort sits in his stomach, he swallows down his brother’s piss.

  
  


“Good boy.” Dirk purrs, finally looking down at Dave- so that he can shove his foot between Dave’s thighs and press his leg against Dave’s cock. “Go ahead and cum, lil’ bro- you can just hump my leg like a bitch.”

Dave whines gratefully, arching up to grab Dirk’s leg, rutting his poor little dick against it desperately as Dirk resumes kissing Jake, his hand petting through Dave’s hair. Dave pants as he fucks against Dirk’s leg- and moans desperately as he cums, cock jerking as it spills across the rough fabric of Dirk’s pants.

“Good boy.” Dirk says again, warmed by the way that Dave shudders in response to the praise. “Alright, both of you- get up here and lie down with me. I want to see those videos.”

He guides Dave up to his feet and lies him down on the bed, lying on one side of him so that Jake can lie on the other, Dave nestled in between them so that Dirk can drape an arm over his waist. Dave squirms uncomfortably, his stomach feeling swollen and heavy, but settles down without protest.

  
  


Jake presses a kiss to the side of Dave’s head, and whispers in his ear so quietly he can barely hear it himself,

" _I love you._ "

He fishes his phone from the nightstand drawer, scrolling through. “I’ve got him jerking off on you - how about that one first?” He hands it over to Dirk with a little grin. “He’s got one hell of a filthy mouth on him, don’t you, pet?” He nestles closer to Dave as he talks, resting his chin on his shoulder as he looks over to his screen. “There’s one of him beggining to drink my piss, as well. And of course, him blowing you while you were knocked the fuck out from Nyquil.”  _Amongst other things,_ he thinks, but doesn’t know how Dirk would react if he knew he’d slipped him Ambien, so he falls silent.

“How are you feeling, pet?” Jake murmurs into Dave’s hair. “Better?”

  
  


Dave shivers at Jake’s quiet profession, but he doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t know what to feel about it- so he just stays quiet, face burning in intense humiliation as Jake so neatly details all the things he recorded.

“You _have_ been keeping him busy, haven’t you?” Dirk murmurs, as he takes Jake’s phone and starts the offered video of Dave jerking off onto a sleeping Dirk.

Dave rubs at his face and nods at Jake’s question. “Y-yeah.” He whispers, his hand finding Jake’s and taking it, giving it a shaky squeeze. He buries his face into Dirk’s shoulder as embarrassment floods through him, his own voice pouring from the phone as the shameful evidence of his desperation for his older brother is played out.

“Aw, lil’ bro.” Dirk presses a kiss to Dave’s head, giving Jake a fond little smile as his hand wanders down Dave’s body, nails lightly dragging over Dave’s inner thigh, making him shiver. “You’re so fucking cute when you’re desperate. I can’t wait to see it all for myself.”

He slowly works his way through the videos, fingers idly slipping over Dave’s body and making him squirm with humiliation and embarrassment.

Once he’s finished the last one, he hands Jake’s phone back to him and curls in close around Dave, tugging Jake in to do the same, so that they’re sandwiching Dave between them as he lies on his back. Dave loosely fists one hand in each of their shirts, looking between them with a soft, embarrassed expression.

“Dave.” Dirk murmurs, arm curled around Dave’s waist. “Tell me truthfully. Do you want this? Do you want to be our pet, our toy- a little piss slut for us to use, a rapedoll who doesn’t get to say no?” Dave shudders at Dirk’s words, but Dirk doesn’t stop. “You’ll be nothing but a bitch, Dave. A whore for us to rape and breed and slap around, to use whenever and wherever we want, made to spread your legs and _take_ it. You don’t get to cum unless we let you, you’ll drink piss every day, you’ll choke on our cocks and keep them warm.”

  
  


“ _Is that what you want?”_

Dave’s answer is instant.

“More than anything.” He gasps. “Yes- yes, _please_ \- I just- I want all that but I just-” He sniffles, his hands clenching in their shirts uncertainly. “I. I want- I want you to _love_ me, too.”

“Oh, Dave.” Dirk leans in and kisses Dave’s temple. “Of course we will.” He murmurs. “I already love you. That’s not changing.”

  
  


Jake smiles, kissing Dave’s neck and cuddling closer. “Do you believe me?” he murmurs, breath stirring the wispy strands of hair around his ear. “Do you believe me now?” He drapes an arm over him, pulling him closer as his hand laces with Dirk’s. " _Do you?_ "

  
  


“Yeah.” Dave whispers. “Yeah- I- yeah.” He shudders out a slow breath and nods, letting go of Jake’s shirt so that he can rub his face. After a moment of just feeling Jake and Dirk around him, he squirms. “I- I have to piss.” He says, face hot. “Can I- lemme up?”

Dirk hums. “Not yet.” He decides. “Jake, you said you keep him caged?”

  
  


“Yeah,” Jake smirks. He picks the cage up from where Dave had thrown it on the floor, and hands it to Dirk. He places the key on the nightstand, the click of metal against glass cracking through the air like a gunshot. “I mean, he can still piss with it on of course, but, uh - yeah.” God, why the fuck is Jake suddenly feeling so _flustered?_ Maybe it’s residual shock and amazement that Dirk’s going along with this, that he _wants_ this, that he isn’t going to beat Jake to a pulp and toss him out on the street.

  
  


Dirk hums a little in acknowledgment of Jake’s words as he slips the cage onto Dave and clicks it into place. Dave shivers as Dirk kisses his cheek.

“We’re going to stay right here for a little bit.” Dirk murmurs, nuzzling against his hair. “I want to hear you tell us all the filthy things you want us to do to you.”

Dave’s face goes red as his gaze darts away, thighs pressing together as he squirms. “I- Um.” He swallows thickly, gaze flickering between Jake and Dirk, chewing on his lip, embarrassed to say anything.

  
  


“You can tell us,” coos Jake, and sucks at his neck. “Go on. I _know_ you’ve wanted Dirk to do all sorts of things to you for years. Tell him.”

Jake would never admit it, but he’s - he’s  _scared._ They’re brothers, they love each other more than anything in the world - where does Jake fit in to all this? Dave sure as hell doesn’t love him back after what he’d put him through, and sooner or later Dirk is going to wake up and realise what he’s  _done_ to his baby brother, or he’s going to get tired of him - Dave and Dirk have all they need in each other. Jake’s just been a catalyst for them to realise their feelings towards each other, and how they have - he’s just collateral.

He looks away.


	15. Chapter 15

Dave swallows thickly. “Um.” It doesn’t quite seem real. Dirk doesn’t hate him. Dirk  _wants_ him. Jake wasn’t- Jake wasn’t playing a game.

Jake loves him.

The knowledge sits in his chest, tight and warm and Dave doesn’t know what to do with it, doesn’t know how to handle it- so he tries to ignore it, tries to set it aside for later.

Fuck, he feels so fucking tongue-tied with the weight of their attention on him. “I- I want. I don’t know. I dunno, I just- I.” He’s stammering, tripping over his words, hot and embarrassed, “I just- want to be treated  _meanly_ , fuck- I dunno-”

“Shh, it’s okay.” Dirk soothes. “You don’t gotta freak out. It’s alright.” He kisses Dave’s temple. “Just talk, lil’ bro. Tell me anything that you think of.”

Dave swallows. “I-” He’s not going to be able to. " _Make me…?_ " He says weakly, pleadingly. He looks desperately to Jake- Jake, who’s been able to make him say things he’d never be able to say, to admit on his own.

  
  


“Yeah, baby?” says Jake, turning back to him and smiling. “You want big brother to make you drink his piss, hmm? To force his cock down your throat? To wake you up by driving into that tight little ass of yours, hand around your neck?” He reaches up, curling a lock of Dave’s hair around his finger.

  
  


Dave shudders, hips squirming on the bed as Jake’s words drop into his stomach, hot and embarrassing. “Y-yeah.” He can’t look away from Jake as Jake talks, too humiliated to see the expression on Dirk’s face. “Yeah- I want- I wanna be- your toy- wanna be  _used_ -”

He shivers, toes curling. “Thought about-” he forces out, the words starting to come easier now that Jake’s set them free, “about one of you- fucking me in a bathroom while- while the other watched the door- swapping places so- so you could both use me- fuck, I- I wanna- wanna sit under the table and- and suck you off while you- you eat, want to- wanna warm your cocks as you two watch a movie, curl up at your feet, be your pretty little slut, dressed in cute clothes for you to ruin, want- I want-” He’s gasping, his hands winding into Jake’s shirt as he trembles with hot, humiliated desire. “-want you to fuck me together, want you to  _ruin_ me- choke me and hit me and spank me when I’m bad, so hard I can’t sit down properly- I want-”

There are desperate tears in his eyes now- his belly is hot and full and tight and he  _needs_ to pee.

" _I wanna piss_ , please let me go pee-" Dave gasps desperately.

Dirk hums, a neutral sounds, looking to Jake, but his expression is  _ravenous_ .

“One more thing.” Dirk decides. “Jake- I think we need to make sure everyone knows this whore is _owned_ , wouldn’t you agree?”

He pulls Dave up into a sitting position- Dave yelping and shoving a hand against his thighs- with the both of them facing Jake and presses his mouth to Dave’s shoulder. “So let’s mark him.” He purrs- and claps one hand over Dave’s mouth, biting down on his shoulder roughly, gripping tightly, intending to leave a mark that will  _stay_ for some time. Dave jolts, a muffled cry of pain tearing from him as his eyes roll back and flutter, arching towards Jake, shivering as Dirk marks him.  _Clams_ him.

  
  


On his other side, Jake gives a little kitten-lick to Dave’s neck before biting down hard, feeling Dave’s body arch into him, and he moans desperately, fingers digging into his hips. "Dave -  _Dave -_ " He spins him around, wrenching him from Dirk’s grip, Jake’s eyes wide and ardent. “Dave,” he whispers, brokenly. “I -”

And now he can’t even say it.

What a  _joke._

He looks away, shaking his head slightly. “Go on. Go piss.”

  
  


Dave trembles in their hold before wrenching himself free, stumbling towards the bathroom desperately. The moment the door closes, Dirk is on Jake, grabbing at him, kissing him  _hard_ , bowling them over so that he’s got Jake pinned underneath him.

“You stupid, stupid man.” Dirk growls, pressing kiss after kiss to Jake’s mouth. “I can’t- fuck, what am I supposed to do with you?”

Dirk’s not even looking for sex right now, he just- he  _needs_ to touch Jake, needs to kiss him- he’s still equal parts furious and  _grateful_ . So Dirk pins Jake to the bed and tucks his face into Jake’s neck and just  _holds_ him, tight and possessive.

“You were fucking him for _weeks_ behind my back-” Dirk breathes, trying to wrestle his feelings under control. “But- if you hadn’t then this- this never would have-”

He takes a deep breath and squeezes Jake tightly.

“I love you.” Dirk whispers firmly. “You’re a big fucking idiot.”

  
  


The fact that he just  _knew_ -

God, Dirk is so perfect.

“I -” To his horror, there’s tears in his eyes. “I’m just - I’m scared - you love each other so much - where do I fit into all this? The man who raped your baby brother behind your back for weeks? How am I - how do I -” His lips tremble. “And he’s never going to love _me_ \- he fucking hates me - you should hate me too -”

  
  


“Shh, shh-” Dirk shifts, props himself up on an elbow, smooths Jake’s bangs back. “Baby. It’s okay.” He whispers, pressing a soft kiss to Jake’s mouth. “It’s okay. I’m not going to lie- I’m fucking furious that you hurt him. It’s boiling in my goddamn chest right now like a volcano- but I still love you. Dave wants it, wants _this_ \- so it’s okay. We’ll figure it out.”

He kisses Jake again. Soft and gentle.

“I love you.” Dirk breathes. “I love you so, so much- you’ve never been nothing but good to me. I’m not going to leave you, not when things are clicking together like this-”

He hesitates, then says,

“and… I kind of knew.” He admits. “That you and Dave had _something_ going on. I didn’t know it was like _this_ , but-” Dirk looks down at Jake, expression soft. “-but I… hoped. That it would… that something like this would happen. With all of us. That if given the chance, you would have both of us and I could have both of you without you think I’m a fucking freak for- for wanting to fuck my brother.”

  
  


"I love you too - fuck, Dirk, I love you so much - please - don’t leave me -  _please -_ " He buries his face into Dirk’s shoulder, arms tight around him, hands gripping like a vice. “Please…” He swallows wetly. “I’ve fucking - I don’t know, Stockholm Syndromed Dave into liking this and one day he’s going to realise he doesn’t want me and that he hates me and he wants he out of your lives forever and I can’t, I can’t handle it, Dirk please, don’t leave -”

  
  


“Shh, shh- shh, it’s okay, it’s okay-” Dirk soothes, rolling them to be on their sides, curling around Jake, cradling Jake against his chest. “I’m here- it’s okay, I’m not going anywhere, I’m not leaving, you’re right here with me. I love you.”

He kisses the top of Jake’s head and hugs him tight. The bathroom door opens and then Dave is standing at the end of the bed, expression uncertain- and Dirk makes a little  _come here_ gesture with his fingers.

Dave slips onto the bed and curls up against Jake’s back, forehead to the back of Jake’s neck.

“It’s okay.” Dirk murmurs again, and squeezes Jake again. “Everything’s going to be alright, okay?”

  
  


Jake makes an indecipherable noise into Dirk’s shoulder, still holding onto him like a child with a teddy bear. Slowly, he rolls onto his other side, face-to-face with Dave. “Dave,” Jake whispers. “I -” He reaches up to stroke the hair from his forehead. “…Do you hate me?”

  
  


Dave’s gaze skitters away for a moment as Jake touches him. “…I did,” he whispers. “When- when I thought- when it… when I thought it was just a game, to you.” He swallows, gaze downcast. “When I thought you were just hurting me because you  _could_ . Because- because I hated it, but- but I  _liked_ it. I liked it and-” tears are welling up in his eyes again so he rubs at them with one hand, “-and I- I hated you for- for making me like it, for treating me like  _nothing_ \- and then I thought- I thought you were just- just  _throwing me away_ because I- I finally- I finally admitted to myself that- that I  _did_ like it-”

He’s crying now, curling into Jake. “And- and that  _hurt_ \- it hurt because- because I couldn’t- I  _couldn’t have it_ , not really, if it was just a game to you- and if it  _wasn’t_ \- it- it meant that you- that you were-”

His words fail him and he shakes his head, pressing his face to Jake’s chest.

  
  


“I could never throw you away, Davey - I -” Jake’s hands go to Dave’s shoulders, pushing him on his back. Jake straddles him and tilts up his face, kissing him. He tries to be soft, gentle, but before he knows it he’s deepening the kiss, lips moving desperately against Dave’s, hands bunching in his hair. “I love you,” he says against Dave’s lips. “And I know you don’t love me - how could you - that’s fine - just -”

  
  


Dave trembles at Jake’s proclamation of love- he reaches up and curls his arms around Jake’s shoulders, pressing up into the kisses. “I don’t know.” He confesses, words and cheeks wet, “but- but I don’t- I don’t  _hate_ you.”

Dirk watches them with a soft gaze as he lies on the bed next to them, one arm tucked under his head.

Dave blinks through his tears and shudders out a breath. “Just don’t leave me again.” He whispers.

  
  


“No, never - I didn’t want to leave you before, but since Dirk knows now…” Jake cuddles up to him, slipping his thigh between Dave’s legs. “Never gonna leave you,” Jake murmurs. “You’re stuck with me.”

  
  


Dave sniffs and rubs at his face, clings to Jake’s shoulders. “Okay,” He whispers. “Okay.” The bite marks on his neck throb, aching from where Dirk and Jake bit him, one on each side.

“You’re stuck with us, too, Jake.” Dirk says, reaching his hand out and running it through Jake’s hair. “Come here, baby.”

He gently tugs Jake off and down onto his side, curling along his back- and Dave quickly presses up against Jake’s front, the both of them draping their arm over his waist.

“I think we should probably try and sleep.” Dirk murmurs. “We still have a long drive tomorrow- we can talk more then, yeah?”

He hums a soft little noise of amusement. “And probably have more fun, then, too.” He adds.

  
  


Jake makes a sleepy, wordless noise of assent, enjoying the warmth of the Striders on each side of him, a little smile on his face.

When he wakes up the following morning, he does so with a brilliant idea. He surreptitiously takes a couple of the towels from the bathroom and manages to shove them into his backpack. Dirk notices, and gives him a questioning look, but Jake merely gives him an enigmatic smile in response.

“You okay to drive?” Jake asks.

  
  


Dirk just arches his brows, but he doesn’t press, nodding and taking the keys. “Sure.” He casts a glance at Dave, who’s still sleeping, and a soft, fond smile slips onto his face.

He turns to Jake and pulls him in for a slow, soft kiss, one hand cradling the back of Jake’s head. “Love you.” Dirk murmurs against Jake’s mouth. “We’ve got all this shit right now- but don’t forget that. I love you.”

  
  


Jake smiles against Dirk’s mouth. “I love you too.” He pulls back slightly so he can take in all of Dirk’s face. He hasn’t put on his shades yet, and he always looks so much more vulnerable without them; his emotions always show in his eyes, which is no doubt why he started the habit to begin with. Now, there’s a maelstrom of emotions on his face - anger, affection, and some other things that Jake can’t even begin to guess at.

“How did I get so lucky?” Jake says quietly. “I sure as hell don’t deserve it.” He gives Dirk a little up-nod. “Would you mind getting us some breakfast and waiting in the truck? I’ll get Sleeping Beauty here up.”

  
  


Dirk hums as he gives Jake’s neck a little squeeze.

“We’ll talk later.” Dirk promises- and presses one last kiss to Jake’s mouth before pulling back and giving him a nod. “I’ll get breakfast. Don’t wear him out too much, we’ve got a long drive ahead of us.” Dirk says with a chuckle before leaving to go pick up breakfast.

  
  


Once Dirk’s gone, Jake pulls down Dave’s bedsheets and straddles him, grinding against his stomach as he kisses his neck. He’s soft, but with Dave beneath him, he’s starting to stiffen. “Darling,” Jake whispers in Dave’s ear. “Baby. It’s time to wake up.” He hesitates for a moment, and then unlocks the cage around Dave’s cock. He wants to see him cum, to taste it, to make him shiver and squirm and whimper. “Wakey wakey.”

  
  


Dave hums softly in response to Jake straddling him. His eyes flutter open as Jake whispers to him. “Mm. What…?”

He jolts, eyes flying open for a moment, his heart pounding as the events of last night return to him- but then he’s slowly sinking into the sheets underneath Jake.

“H-hey.” Dave says softly, his expression slightly uncertain. His dick is getting interested, though, pressing up against Jake. “Uh-” His gaze darts away for a moment, swallowing thickly- but his cheeks are getting red, flustered from Jake pressing him down into the bed. “…morning.” He whispers.

  
  


“Morning,” Jake murmurs against his neck, canting his hips forward again, his now fully erect cock sliding between their stomachs. His lips meet Dave’s, at first gentle and slow until he feels Dave’s cock twitch against him, and then he’s gasping into Dave’s mouth, grabbing at his hair, nipping down on his bottom lip. “Mmh - _fuck_ -”

Jake breaks the kiss, lips trailing downward until they meet the tip of Dave’s cock. His tongue flicks out, dipping into his slit teasingly as a hand reaches up to tweak his nipple, so hard he feels Dave’s entire body jerk in response.

  
  


Dave gives a little whimper as Jake kisses him- there’s still an instinctive bit of  _get off-_ but it’s quickly smothered under the rush of  _no, it’s okay, it’s okay- you can have this, it’s okay_ . He arches up into the pull of his hair, moaning low in his throat, his hands finding Jake’s shoulders- and his head tilts back as Jake slides down the bed.

"Mm-  _fuck-_ " Dave gasps, feeling strangely off-kilter- this is the first time that Jake’s touched him with  _care-_ or at least the first time that Dave  _knows_ it’s not just Jake fucking with him, and it’s sending weird, shivery warmth into his stomach. “Jake-” He gasps at the tug, jolting at the lancing pleasure that thrums through him. "Fuck,  _please-_ " Dave whines.

  
  


“Such a needy fucking slut, aren’t you?” says Jake, nails scraping down the side of Dave’s hip as he takes him into his mouth, the familiar taste of fresh arousal and salt making Jake moan involuntarily around him as he presses his nose into Dave’s pubes. His cock is _aching,_ and he begins slowly jerking himself off as he bobs up and down Dave’s shaft, the taste of pre-cum spilling over his tongue. Jake makes a muffled whine, grinding down into his palm as he speeds up his strokes, tongue swirling around Dave. His eyes snap upwards to see Dave’s neck arched, head pressing hard against the pillow, little breathy moans escaping him as Jake sucks him.

Dave’s starting to buck his hips upwards, thighs trembling, and recognising the signs of an approaching climax, Jake pulls off, manoeuvering himself into a sitting position and spreading his legs. “You can come once you’ve taken care of this,” he purrs, giving his cock one last, slow stroke.

  
  


Dave whines softly as Jake’s mouth closes around him, hips twitching up into the warm heat. Jake swallows him down, electric pleasure pulsing through him as he grabs at the sheets, sweat breaking across his skin.

He feels so off kilter- he feels warm and cold all at once, shaky from the naked affection Jake is showing him, but feeling overwhelmed and hot from the same thing. He can only tremble and moan, shaking and desperately grasping at the bed.

And then it stops. Jake pulls off and Dave sags into the bed, shuddering and panting. He blinks up at Jake, shakily propping himself up and looking down at Jake, his expression faintly overwhelmed.

He stares down at Jake, his heart pounding. Everything feels  _weird._

“… _make me.”_ He croaks, shivering, desperate for something that feels _normal_.

  
  


Jake’s eyes darken as he looks down at Dave’s face, flushed and panting and quite literally begging to be raped.

He grabs Dave by his hair, dragging his head down to his cock and thrusting into the back of his throat, feeling the way Dave’s throat tightens around him as he gags. He’s getting better with his gag reflex, but there’s always that initial convulse as he thrusts inside, Dave’s body automatically trying to reject the object in his mouth.

“God, you’re such a fucking _whore_ ,” Jake snarls as he fucks Dave’s throat viciously, hand still clenched hard in his hair. “Such a pathetic little slut who’s such a whore he’ll open his legs for anyone, even his own brother.” Dave’s eyes flick up to meet his, half-lidded with desire or submission or both.

Jake gasps as his cum pulses down Dave’s throat, and at the last moment he pulls out, allowing his last burst of cum to fly over Dave’s face. Dave reaches up instinctively to wipe it away, and Jake stills his hand. “No,” he says. “Don’t wipe it off. I want you to walk out of here like that, so the receptionist and the hotel guests and anyone else who might see you knows how much of a pathetic little whore you are.” His hand wraps around Dave’s cock, which is straining and beaded with pre-cum, jerking him as he leans in and sucks at his neck.

  
  


Dave whimpers as his throat is stuffed full of Jake’s cock, gagging around it reflexively even as a tight jolt of pleasure threads through him, stringing into his gut and yanking. The familiar painpleasure of being used pours into his limbs, hot and molten as discomforted tears well up in his eyes. Jake’s words hit him, though, and he looks up at Jake desperately, moaning as best he could in response- because yes, he  _is_ , he is a whore, he’ll spread his legs for Jake, for Dirk- for anyone they would make him fuck. He’d do  _anything_ for them.

Dave drinks it down obediently when Jake cums- but then jolts slightly at the rope that spurts across his face.

_Don’t wipe it off._

“But-” Dave gasps under Jake’s touch, cock throbbing in response to the imagined humiliation, the stares, the judgement, people seeing what a _whore_ he is- “Nn-noo-” He whines, but can’t stop himself from cumming on a shaky moan, shivering and clutching at Jake.

  
  


Jake laughs lowly, fingers threading through Dave’s hair. He pulls back from his neck when he feels Dave’s release spurt over his hand, and he locks eyes with Dave as he raises his hand to his mouth, licking the fluid from his hand. Dave’s cum is almost tasteless, just the barest hint of salt dancing over Jake’s tongue. He’s always found that fascinating; how everyone had their own taste. How some people, like Dirk, had a heavy salt-musk taste that made him quiver and moan when he tasted it, and how others could be neutral.

“Such a little slut,” says Jake. “Even the thought of it made you cum, didn’t it?” Jake drops the chastity cage in his pocket, ignoring Dave’s questioning look, and leans in to kiss him. Most of his release was over his left cheek, but there’s still a drop or two adorning Dave’s lips, and Jake whimpers into his mouth as he tastes himself, hands bunching in the back of the oversized tee Dave had used as a sleep shirt. His tongue is gentle, for once; not mimicking the act of fucking, but flicking teasingly over the inner rim of his lips, curling coyly back when Dave’s own tongue attempts to meet his. When he finally pulls away, Dave is flushed, making the translucent fluid on his cheek stand out even more.

“Put on some pants,” Jake instructs. “But keep the shirt. If you change your tee, you might end up wiping my seed off you - and that simply would not do, would it?”

  
  


Dave melts under the flicks and curls of Jake’s tongue, whimpering helplessly. This new Jake- this openly affectionate, mean, dominating Jake- it’s making his head spin in the best of ways. He doesn’t know why Jake isn’t caging him back up- but since they’ve got the long ride ahead of them it can only mean that Jake’s planning on torturing him in humiliating ways.

“O-okay.” Dave swallows thickly against the hot embarrassment in his stomach. “I’ll- I won’t change.” He flushes harder, and adds, “…Master.” His gaze darts away in embarrassment as he scoots back and slips from the bed, finding pants and pulling them on, the cum on his face a strange sensation as it clings to his skin.

  
  


The word  _Master_ always makes Jake’s synapses go into overdrime, nerves tingling like they’ve been stripped raw, and it takes all of his self-control not to shove Dave against the wall and kiss him senseless - an act like that would surely wipe his cum from his face.

Once Dave’s dressed, Jake slings his backpack over his shoulder and exits the room, making sure Dave’s following closely behind. His fingers lace with Dave’s; he wants anyone seeing them to have no doubt that yes, that stripe on Dave’s cheek is cum, and yes, it’s  _his._

Dave is  _ his. _


	16. Chapter 16

Jake takes his hand as they leave and Dave feels hot in a different way- a strange, fluttering warmth in his stomach- coupled with an intense, spine-shivering humiliation as Jake pulls him along, vividly aware of the cum slowly drying on his face. He’s thankful for his shades, hiding where he’s looking- because it means he can see each person they pass by and if they see- the sidelong glances that make his face get hotter and hotter with each one he catches.

He’s such a whore.

God, he’s such a whore.

He’s  _Jake’s_ whore.

Dave squeezes Jake’s hand a bit tighter with every person they pass, heart pounding harder, and then- they’re outside, in the parking lot, and Dave is tucking himself against Jake’s side as they wait for Dirk, shivering a little- but it’s not from distress- he’s hot and his gut is aching and he just came but he’s already aroused again- his dick is trying to get hard and he’s got shivers running through him from feeling so fucking  _humiliated_ at being exposed to random strangers.

“Jake.” Dave whispers, as his other hand fists into Jake’s shirt, his breathing uneven. “I-” He swallows thickly. “I’m- fuck.” He can’t get his words out, cloying and heavy in his throat- but he’s desperate, desperate in ways he can’t articulate, head swimming from the heady pulse of his blood singing with nerves and embarrassment and full of an ache for _more_.

  
  


A dark smile spreads over Jake’s face as he sees Dave trembling and gasping, and he pushes him against the side of the truck, tongue flicking over half of the nearly-dry cum on his cheek before kissing him deeply. “You liked that, didn’t you?” Jake murmurs. “You like showing everyone that you’re my little fucking whore?” His knee nudges against Dave’s cock as he mouths over one of Dave’s hickies, teeth grazing the already-sensitive skin. “You’re so turned on, aren’t you? Aw, is your little cock trying to get hard?” His voice is as hard as the fingers digging into Dave’s hips.

  
  


Dave whimpers softly as he’s kissed over, licked over, touched by Dirk. “N-no-” He gasps, embarrassed, but his hands are clutching at Jake’s shoulders, his head is tilting back as Jake lathes attention on his neck. Jake’s grip is like  _iron_ and Dave hopes hopes  _hopes_ it leaves bruises, something for him to press against later as he squirms.

The cadence of Jake’s tone, though, has Dave squirming, hot humiliation in his stomach as he shivers from being so talked down to, from being mocked and taunted.

“P-Please.” Dave stutters, his hips pressing up against Jake’s knee, skin prickling because they’re _outside,_ they’re outside, they’re where anyone could see them, where people _will_ see them-

Dirk pulls up in the trunk and Dave just about collapses with relief.

“Hey, handsome, going my way?” Dirk asks with a smirk as he leans on his elbow in the truck window. “I see you’ve got a fun toy with you.”

  
  


Jake beams when he sees the truck, tugging Dave inside. “Hey, good-lookin’,” he smirks as he and Dave tumble onto the back seat. “Don’t worry, Dirky. You can play with our toy at the next rest stop.” Jake pins Dave’s wrists above his head as he grinds down against him. “Just made him walk to the parking lot with my cum drying on his face. You should have seen the amount of people who did a double-take at the little slut.”

  
  


Dirk laughs as he pulls out of the parking lot, listening to Dave be reduced to shuddering, embarrassed whimpers underneath Jake.

“He _is_ a little slut.” Dirk teases. “You should’ve made him walk naked.”

Dave jolts under Jake, his eyes wide, mouth dropping open into a shameful ‘o’ of surprise, face  _burning_ , his dick  _throbbing_ against Jake.

  
  


“I should have,” Jake agrees. “Should have let everyone see his boner, see how much he likes being treated like a worthless whore. Maybe next time.” Jake pulls off Dave, maneouvering them both into a sitting position, Dave’s head cradled in his lap. When he doesn’t move, Dave squirms impatiently, and Jake smiles. “Stop that. Stay still. I’m not going to have to cage you again, am I?”

  
  


Jake tugs them around so that Dave is lying down, his head is in Jake’s lap, and Dave is fully expecting Jake to pull out his dick and make Dave suck it, but Jake does no such thing, just running his hand over Dave’s hair.

Dave squirms to look up at Jake in confusion- but at the admonishment, he flushes and shakes his head.

“I almost feel as though we should make a list.” Dirk muses. “For _next times_ \- there’s an awful lot I can think of.”

  
  


“We should,” hums Jake. “But later. We don’t want him to hear. You’d want it to be a surprise, wouldn’t you, pet?” He cards his fingers absently through Dave’s hair, glancing down at him every so often as they drove.

“Hey,” says Jake about an hour in. “Can you stop at the next place? I need the bathroom.”

  
  


Dave finds himself zoning out. Jake’s hand in his hair is nice, being curled up in the backseat is nice, the rumbling of the truck vibrating through him, a white noise with a physical sensation. His eyes flutter shut as time slips by, a warm contentment in his stomach.

This is nice.

He’d like to stay like this, he thinks. Just being nice and soft and warm with Jake touching him, with Dirk’s love. It’s so much more than he could have ever hoped for- and it’s  _good_ . Distantly, something pings about the fact that Jake literally raped him into this state of being- but instead of a dull horror, like the thought used to bring, it’s accompanied by hot cheeks and a squirming in his belly.

Jake asks for a bathroom break, though, which has Dave rousing from his sleepy state. Dirk hums a little in acknowledgement, so Dave sits up, rubbing at his eyes, and it’s barely a couple of minutes before they’re pulling into a mostly-deserted rest stop.

  
  


Jake continues to thread his fingers through Dave’s hair, thinking. “I’ll give you a rest for now, hmm? I’ll go inside. I need to grab some stuff anyway.” Jake hops out of the truck. “Oh, and Dirk? Don’t let him go in.”

Jake takes his time, going to the predictably grimy bathroom and picking up a couple of Gatorades before going back to the truck. He passes one to Dave. “Drink up. You’re looking a little dehydrated.”

  
  


Dave’s brow furrow a little- he doesn’t need to piss, so it’s whatever, but the statement is still confusing.

“Get up here.” Dirk says, once Jake is out of the truck. Dave wiggles up into the front seat- and yelps when Dirk grabs him, tugs him in to straddle his lap.

“Hey, lil’ bro.” Dirk murmurs, his hands smoothing up Dave’s sides until they’re cupping his cheeks. Dirk gives Dave a little smile, feeling the heat in Dave’s cheeks under his hands.

“H-hey.” Dave stutters, his hands resting on Dirk’s chest. Dirk pulls him in for a kiss and he melts into it, letting his brother kiss him nice and slow and gentle, going absolutely boneless in his hold as he moans softly. The _wrongness_ of it all burns at him- but it’s drowned out by the overwhelming feeling of _right._

“I love you, Dave.” Dirk murmurs against Dave’s mouth. “Are you okay?”

Dave takes a breath, just feeling his brother’s warmth.

“Yeah.” Dave whispers. “I’m- I’m okay. It’s a big fucking mess, I won’t lie, but it’s- it’s good. I want you both. I want this.”

Dirk hums softly in response, then nods.

“Okay.” Dirk says, slowly stroking his thumbs over Dave’s cheeks, uncaring of the dried cum on his face. “I need you to talk to me though, okay? I need you to tell me if I hurt you for real. If shit we’re doing isn’t good hurt.” Dave chews on his lip, face flushing, and Dirk waits patiently.

“I- Okay. I’ll try and do that.” Dave says, trying to glance away, but Dirk holds his face firmly, not letting him turn his head.

“Good.” Dirk purrs. “You’re our toy now, Dave- and I take care of my toys.” He can feel the shudder that runs through Dave at being called a toy, Dave’s face hot in his hands. “There’s so fucking many things I’m going to do to you, Dave.” Dirk breathes, pulling Dave’s head in so that their noses are touching, a dizzying closeness. “I can’t wait to see you fucking _crying_ for me, sobbing and begging me to stop.”

Dirk starts whispering soft things to Dave, drinking in his expression, each and every filthy word hitting their mark, Dave squirming and shifting in Dirk’s lap, his dick getting hard against Dirk’s stomach- but Dirk doesn’t stop, crooning about how he’ll put clamps on Dave’s pretty little tits, how he’ll cane Dave’s ass until it’s burning, how he and Jake are going to fuck Dave over and over, use him like the slutty little cumdump he is, they’re going to knock him up, breed him, rape a baby into his belly so he can’t run- and through it all, Dave is whimpering, panting through an open mouth, getting helplessly,  _helplessly_ turned on, nodding and squirming, trying to pull away and also rub his dick against Dirk’s belly.

Dirk sinks his hands into Dave’s hair and yanks his head back, laughing, as he nips his way up and down Dave’s neck- and over Dave’s shoulder, he catches sight of Jake coming back.

Despite his own hardon, Dirk nudges Dave off of his lap and into the passenger seat. Dave slumps into it with a vacant, needy expression and a low whimper- but he doesn’t try to touch himself. When Jake gets back in, Dave takes the Gatorade with a shaking hand and cracks it open, taking a sip, trying to cool himself down from all of Dirk’s teasing.

“Thanks.” Dave mumbles, shivering, as Dirk takes one from Jake as well.

“Well, go on- get back there again.” Dirk says mildly, like he didn’t just spend minutes crooning to Dave and working him up. “I’m sure Jake’s not finished with you.”

Dave looks to Jake desperately- but then just clambers back into the backseat again with stuttered breathing, an aching dick, and a red face.

  
  


Jake’s whimpering, albeit very softly; he heard every hushed word of Dirk’s, and each word had inflamed every single one of his synpases until it felt like he was just made of  _ fire, burning, electric, burning,  _ _**burning** _

It’s the millionth time he’s thought it, but Jake thinks it again - how the  _fuck_ did he get so lucky? Every scenario Jake had run through of Dirk finding out what he’d done to Dave, and none of them had ended quite like this. Not even in his wildest fantasies.

“God, Dave - you’re so fucking perfect, aren’t you - the perfect fucking toy to spread your legs for your big brother and his boyfriend, to be _ours_ -” Jake presses a feather-light kiss to Dave’s earlobe. “Our little rapedoll.” With that, he pushes Dave down _hard_ into the fraying upholstery, pushing against Dave’s hard cock. “God, look at you, you’re so turned on from your own fucking _brother_ telling you he wants to rape you -” He nips viciously at Dave’s neck for a moment before raising his head. “Come on, let’s drive.”

  
  


Dave shivers- every fucking time he gets called a  _toy_ it hits something deep and primal, thudding in his chest.

_Rapedoll_ .

Dave whimpers. Jake shoves him down- the pressure over his dick has him crying out, squirming as discomfort builds into the start of pain from how hard it is.

Dirk, having been turned to watch, gives Jake a little grin.

“Try not to break him _too_ fast,” Dirk says, starting the truck again and pulling out of the rest stop.

“N-no-” Dave whimpers, the words shameful and hot and molten, echoing through him with the bruising ache of his dick behind pushed at. “Please, don’t- it _hurts_ -”

  
  


Jake laughs lowly against him, shoving Dave away. "Don’t  _what?_ Touch you? You don’t want me to tocuh you? Are you  _sure?_ " Jake had questioned the wisdom of leaving Dave uncaged, but seeing Dave’s cock tenting his pants, his face flushed and beaded with sweat - that was a new, equally fun sort of torture. “You want me to leave you alone, Davey?”

  
  


Dave shivers, a low whine sliding from him as he’s shoved away. “I- I don’t-” He swallows thickly, his limbs feel wobbly and unresponsive, his core hot, his face hot, his dick  _aching_ .

“I dunno-” Dave whines, his hand reaching to grab himself through his pants.

  
  


"Ah,  _ah._ " Jake grabs Dave’s wrist. “Go on. What do you want? Do you want your big brother to pull over and rape you, huh? Do you want me to touch you? Do you want me to  _not_ touch you? Come on, pet, use your words. I know you have them.”

  
  


Dave shudders at being denied. "No,  _please-_ " He squirms under Jakes gaze, embarrassed- and yet  _pleased_ at being called  _pet_ .

He swallows thickly.

“P…please touch me.” He whispers.

  
  


Jake laughs lowly, cruelly. “God, you really are such a  _slut,_ aren’t you?” He nips at Dave’s neck before his lips are sliding down his torso and then to his cock, tongue swirling over his glans. He can feel Dave automatically bucking into his mouth, so he shoves his hips down, his iron-grip keeping him in place as Jake sucks him.

He’d made fun of Dave’s cock when he’d first taken him, but lately Jake has a new appreciation for it. It may be small and skinny compared to his, but most were. Pre-cum was always quick to leak from him, and Jake laps it up greedily before taking Dave fully in his mouth, his glans just managing to brush against the back of Jake’s throat.

  
  


Dave moans helplessly as Jake touches him,  _really_ touches him, sucking at his dick, unable to stop the instinctive buck of his hips- but then Jake is holding him down with a strong grip, keeping him pinned.

God. Jake is so much stronger than him- he’s buff and muscled and strong and he can do  _anything_ to Dave because Dave is helpless to stop him.

Dave can only whimper and moan, tossing his head back and forth as Jake sucks him off, unable to squirm or buck, only able to take whatever Jake plans on giving him.

  
  


The noises Dave makes are like an aphrodisiac all by themselves, and Jake can feel his cock straining against his pants,  _burning._ He pulls off Dave and pushes his legs up, knees hitting Dave’s chest as Jake fishes for the lube he and Dirk had stashed in the back. He undoes his belt, slicking up his cock. “Hmm,” he says musingly. “Does the little slut deserve any prep, Dirk?” Jake’s hyperaware of his boyfriend’s presence in the front seat, and Jake’s mind is still a tiny bit hazy from the surrealism of the whole situation. He can’t wrap his mind around the fact that he’s  _allowed_ to fuck Dave.

  
  


Dave’s breathing is taking on a distinctly desperate, whining quality as Jake folds him in half, Dave grabbing his own legs at his knee to keep them in place as he stares up at Jake desperately.

Dirk chuckles, taking one hand off the wheel and glancing back to hook his arm back and muss Jake’s hair. “And risk him being too loose?” Dirk asks, amused. “Just use lube, I don’t want your dick chafing.”

Dave lets out a helpless little whimper at Dirk’s words, his cock achingly hard.

  
  


“Hear that, slut?” Jake’s hand tightens around Dave’s throat. “Your big brother doesn’t want you to feel comfortable, he knows that it’s only _my_ pleasure that matters.” Jake slams into him and lets out a shuddering moan, feeling Dave’s body jolt instinctively from the sudden intrusion. Jake’s head falls onto Dave’s shoulder, gasping against his skin as he pistons in and out of him, Dave’s tight, _tight_ passage gripping him like a vice. “Oh, fuck - _fuck_ \- Dave -” Jake sinks his teeth into Dave’s neck, hearing him yelp. “You fucking love this, don’t you? Being split open by my fat cock while your big brother listens?” Jake’s strong thighs are trembling with arousal and exertion, every synapse in his body firing on overdrive as electricity courses through him. “I’m gonna breed you, pet - gonna rape a baby into that tight little boycunt of yours-”

  
  


Jake shoves in and Dave’s entire body jerks as he’s split open, hole forced to yield by Jake’s cock. It burns, agonizing pleasure tearing up his spine as he lets out a whimpering moan, body clenching reflexively and making the pain deepen, turn into a  _throbbing_ ache.

The bite makes him yelp, shaking his head desperately, a desperate " _N-nnoo-o-oo-_ " pulling from his throat, but Dave knows it’s all for show- and he knows that  _Jake_ knows, too- his cock is hard and dripping against his belly as Jake fucks him hard enough to have him shoved up against the door. “P-please- please don’t- I don’t want-  _please_ don’t knock me up-” Dave begs, even though his body aches, yearns,  _burns_ to be bred, to be forced into being knocked up, to not have a  _choice_ about carrying Jake’s baby.

  
  


Dave’s erection presses against him, wet and straining, belying his words. “I don’t care what you want,” Jake snarls into his ear, pace increasing, feeling his climax rear on the horizon. “You’re mine -  _ours_ \- and if I want to knock you up, I will.” His hand presses down harder against Dave’s throat, and he feels Dave convulse instinctively around him. “Oh God - fuck, Dave -” Jake comes with a noise that’s almost a *scream," pulsing his seed into Dave, and he shudders and gasps as the aftershocks course through him.

“Dave,” he says again, this time hushed and straight into his ear. He presses a soft kiss to the tender skin between Dave’s earlobe and his neck, hand pumping Dave’s cock desperately. “Come for me - show me how much of a filthy little whore you are -”

  
  


Dave whimpers helplessly, the noise strained and desperate, as Jake slams into him, fucks him  _hard_ . His hands grip the back of his knees tight, holding himself open for Jake to rape and use and  _breed_ \- and when Jake cums, Dave spasms, his eyes rolling back as he arches, moans,  _quivers_ from being forced to take Jake’s cum, being knocked up by his rapist.

But Jake’s words in his ear- intimate and hushed- send aching shivers down his spine. Dave’s hips twitch and shiver in Jake’s hold as he shakes his head. “N-no- no, I’mm- I’m nooot-”

He cums on a choked sob, panting and whining softly, tears budding in his eyes.

It feels so  _good_ .

  
  


Jake smiles, his lips trailing down to Dave’s stomach, where his tongue flicks out and licks broad strokes over his skin, lapping up Dave’s release. He takes the cage from his pocket, clicking it in place around Dave before cupping the back of Dave’s head and kissing him deeply, allowing him to taste himself in Jake’s mouth. “Good boy,” he murmurs.

  
  


Dave lets out a soft, shuddering breath as, without any break, Jake immediately cages him again. It’s a familiar weight, at this point- and it’s almost  _comforting_ in it’s familiarity, in it’s message of  _you’re not in control._ It tells him he doesn’t need to worry about pesky things like orgasms or being able to touch himself- Jake will worry about it for him.

He tilts his head into the kiss, moaning softly as he lets Jake claim his mouth entirely, the taste of his own release shivering across his tongue.

“You’re going to make me jealous.” Dirk says, amused, from the front seat. “You get all the fun with our little fucktoy right now- I have to _wait_.”

Dave shudders under Jake’s hands at Dirk’s words. “Don’t.” He protests. “I- I’m not-”

  
  


“Don’t be so impatient,” rebukes Jake with a laugh. “You can play with him all you want when we get back.” Jake softly strokes the hair from Dave’s forehead. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you? To be used by your big brother like the little bitch you are?” His lips ghost down Dave’s throat, teeth nipping lightly at the skin over his Adam’s apple. “Don’t try to deny it. We both know you’re just a wanton slut.”

  
  


Dave whimpers softly at the nip, his head dropping back obediently. “I- hnnnnnh…” He moans helplessly- because they’re right. Dave  _is_ just a wanton slut. It makes him hot and prickly all over as, with a flushed face, Dave whispers,

“ _Y-yeah-”_

It’s  _horrifically_ embarrassing to say- but it’s true and it feels  _right_ to say.

  
  


“Good boy,” whispers Jake again, and kisses him, tongue flicking into his mouth, hands grasping at him as he pushes Dave against the door, making a soft involuntary whimper. He glances towards Dirk; in the rearview mirror, his expression is as impassive as always, but his knuckles are white on the steering wheel as he grips it with both hands, and Jake smirks a little. Poor guy must have the most serious case of blue balls the world has ever seen. He’s tempted to ask him to pull over and either suck him off himself or get Dave to do it, but if Dirk wanted to, he would, so he stays silent.

When Jake finally pulls away from the kiss, he hands Dave the Gatorade again. “Drink,” he instructs. “You don’t drink nearly enough. You’re going to get kidney stones.”

  
  


Dave shudders into the kiss, eyes fluttering shut as he’s pressed against the door. Like this, he’s trapped between Jake’s firm body and the unyeilding truck- he’s pinned in place and unable to do anything but be kissed.

His mouth hangs open as Jake pulls back, panting hotly, expression slightly vacant as he slumps. He takes the Gatorade with a vague,  _what are you talking about_ expression because come on, Jake makes Dave drink his piss  _all_ the fucking time, what is he on about?

He doesn’t say anything, though, instead twisting it opens and taking a few big gulps before re-capping it and wiping his mouth off.

Abruptly, Dave realizes just how awkward he feels as the situation hits him all at once- he’s getting fucked and raped and  _bred_ by his older bother’s boyfriend in the back of his truck while his older brother drives and  _wants it to happen._ What the fuck is he supposed to say?

  
  


Jake reaches out a hand to stroke Dave’s hair again, shuddering slightly in desire at the feel of those baby-soft hairs against his skin. “Are you okay, Davey?”

  
  


Dave hums softly, tilting his head into Jake’s hand, eyes sliding shut at the gentle touch.

“Yeah.” He murmurs. “Just- still doesn’t feel quite real, you know?”

  
  


“Yeah,” says Jake quietly as he continues to pet him, almost like he would a kitten curled up in his lap. Although, his dick wouldn’t be trying to get hard again if it was. “Tell me about it.” He pushes the bottle back into Dave’s hand. “Drink it all. You’ve barely had a third of it.”

  
  


Dave hums low in his throat in response, accepting the bottle without question. He’s not really thirsty, but Jake is insisting, so he swallows down another couple of gulps so that he’s had half the bottle.

Then he’s shifting down to sprawl against Jake, snuggling into his side as exhaustion sinks into his bones. Words are on the tip of his tongue, but he swallows them back, not quite ready for that level of commitment. He just tilts his head more into Jake’s touch and lets his eyes slide shut.

  
  


Jake smiles slightly as Dave curls up next to him, breathing becoming deep and even as he drifts into sleep. He’s a little flattered that Dave feels safe enough to sleep near him, especially practically in his arms, and he wonders how the everloving fuck they had managed to get here from the trainwreck that was the beginning of their…

Their  _what?_

It’s certainly not a relationship, and the word  _acquaintance_ is far too distant and removed. Liaison? Entanglement? Arrangement?

There’s not really a word for it. Whoever invented the dictionary didn’t anticipate people getting into such a fucked-up situation that they’d need a word for it.

He tilts his head back, closing his eyes. Dave’s heavy warmth against his arm is beginning to send pins and needles through him, but Jake can’t bring himself to dislodge him.

  
  


Dave dozes lightly, in that half-asleep place that isn’t quite awake or sleeping. He’s warm, though, and he can feel someone’s presence under his head, and there’s a comforting vibration and white noise around them that has him shifting so that he can turn in his seat, all-but-pulling himself into the other person’s lap. He’s not quite awake enough to know who it is- but he knows it’s someone who loves him.

Dirk watches this all from the front seat as Dave twists and snuggles up closer to Jake, tucking himself under Jake’s arm to rest his head on Jake’s shoulder. There’s a fond smile on his face, even as his dick makes it known that it is not happy at being denied any kind of pleasure. Dirk’ll play with Dave plenty when Jake’s driving- he can wait.

He refocuses on the road and keeps driving.


	17. Chapter 17

Dirk isn’t quite sure how long he drives for until the urge hits him. He glances at the signs as they pass by- the next rest stop isn’t for another 67 miles. Well- that’s alright.

“Jake.” Dirk says, hooking one arm back to lightly smooth his hand over Jake’s hair. “You up, baby?”

  
  


Jake murmurs incoherently for a second, then cracks open an eye. He realises Dave’s still cuddled up to him in a way that could never be interpreted as platonic, and he panics for a spilt-second before he realises  _yes, this is fine, this is good, you’re okay._ He stirs, grunting as he straightens his spine.

"Well, I am  _now._ " He tries to sound grumpy, but he can never quite manage it when he’s talking to Dirk. He glances over at Dave, who’s still sound asleep.

  
  


Dirk chuckles softly at Jake’s grumble, giving his hair another light ruffle. “Can you wake up Dave for me?”

He waits a beat, then adds, “I gotta piss.”

  
  


Jake lets out an involuntary whimper as heat pulses low in his belly. “Y-Yeah -” He shakes Dave’s shoulder gently. “Dave? Davey? Wake up.” He leans in closer, breath tickling Dave’s ear. “Your big bro needs you.”

  
  


Dirk grins at Jake’s whimper- oh he is going to have  _fun_ playing with this newfound kink of his boyfriend’s. He waits patiently, though, as Jake wakes his little brother (his pretty,  _pretty_ little brother and doesn’t that bring a wave of shameful heat, locked back for so many years-), Dave offering a sleepy noise of protest.

Jake gets him up, though, because Dirk can hear the shuddered exhale from his brother, and Dirk just blindly gestures with his fingers. “Get up here, lil’ bro- I gotta take a piss.”

Dave whimpers outright at that- but then he’s sliding forwards into the passenger seat, clambering over the middle of the truck. Jake pulled off Dave’s shades at some point, so Dirk can see his naked expression- apprehensive and yet full of a yearning heat. Dirk quirks a smirk at him and shifts in the seat, spreading his legs a bit, and says, “well, get to work, Dave. This piss ain’t drinking itself.”

He catches the thick swallow, the shudder that runs through Dave as his eyes flutter to a half-lidded submission- and then Dave is shimmying down and leaning across the center to fumble with Dirk’s belt. Dirk doesn’t do anything to help, a hot anticipation in his gut as he feels Dave tug his clothes open and free his cock- and then his little brother is letting out a low whimper as he closes his mouth around the head of Dirk’s cock and waits.

  
  


Dirk makes a low, amused noise. “You expect to drink my piss like  _that_ ?” He says and drops a hand to Dave’s head, fisting his hand in Dave’s soft locks and  _shoving_ him down, grinning at the full body spasm that runs through Dave’s body as his nose is buried in Dirk’s pubes. Dirk lets out a pleased sigh as his chub is encased in the warmth of Dave’s mouth. “There you go, that’s how a proper little slut should be.” Dirk purrs and lets go of Dave’s hair, smiling wider when Dave stays there. There’s something delightful about holding Dave down, forcing him to do it- but there’s something exquisite of Dave staying without being physically held down to. Mental chains, keeping him in place, keeping him obedient.

“Good boy.” Dirk purrs- and then he exhales and shifts a bit in his seat- and then he starts pissing.

Jake really does have Dave trained well- Dave gulps and swallows around his cock, over and over, swallowing down the thick, held-in stream of Dirk’s piss. It’s  _euphoric,_ getting to pee into Dave’s warm mouth, just a human toilet, slutty and made for this. The relief of emptying his bladder combined with the absolutely delicious sight of his little brother debasing himself so thoroughly is  _perfect_ . Dirk can feel Dave’s tongue working along the base of his cock, instinctive motions with each swallow, his lips a perfect seal around Dirk’s chub, not letting a single drop spill and get Dirk messy.

“Good boy.” Dirk groans as he finishes and the stream slows to a trickle. “What a perfect fucking slut- Jake, you really trained him perfectly. How many rapes did it take until he learned his place, until he turned into an obedient little whore?” He purrs, stroking over Dave’s hair with a light touch, keeping him down on Dirk’s cock.

  
  


“L -” Jake coughs slightly, shifting. He can’t get used to this; Dirk could hardly be described as vanilla, but his tastes tended towards the milder end of BDSM and kink - rough sex, a bit of choking, degrading dirty talk. Nothing that made Jake think he’d be aching to shove down his little brother and use him as a human urinal. Jake swallows. “Less than you’d think. It didn’t take too long. The slut knows his place - the first time I raped him, I know he was jerking off thinking about it for the next few days until it crossed my mind that I should be keeping him caged.” Jake pauses. “Would you like me to drive? I did have a little something planned, but he’s your brother - you deserve to play with him too.”

  
  


Dirk hums contemplatively as he continues to pet Dave. “Maybe,” he says. “I can go for a while longer before needing to stop, I think.”

Dave is quickly falling into a hazy space, just holding Dirk’s cock in his mouth, eyes fluttering shut. The angle is weird and makes his neck ache, but that’s almost an afterthought to the gentle touch of Dirk’s hand in his hair.

Dirk glances up, catching Jake’s eyes in the mirror, and gives him a warm smile. “We’ll have plenty of time to play with him, right?” Dirk says- and then he’s pulling Dave off his cock. “Alright, get back there again.” Dirk says. “Put me away first.”

Dave swallows, expression distant, but he obeys, tucking Dirk back into his pants before clambering over the seats again to settle in next to Jake once more.

  
  


Jake beams, and leans forward to kiss Dirk’s cheek. “You’re the best, babe. Don’t worry, I’ll pick up my driving duties soon.” Jake flops back into his seat, and then he’s pushing Dave onto his back, sucking at the already-marred, delicate skin of his neck.

“Fuck me,” whispers Jake, rocking his hips against him as he pulls down Dave’s pants. “If you can manage to get it up again,” he adds, a little mockingly. “What do you think? Should I remove this?” Jake flicks his fingernail lightly against the metal of the cage.

  
  


Dave shivers and exhales a soft whimper at Jake’s attention to his neck. Fuck, not a  _day_ is gonna go by without him having some form of claim on his neck- and that’s so fucking hot it makes his goddamn head spin.

“I-” Oh, _god_ \- Jake is gonna break him, Dave swears- but there’s a part of him getting hot and needy at the idea of fucking Jake in the backseat, fucking his brother’s boyfriend- “I-I dunno- If I-” He shudders, hot and embarrassed, “if I can- can right now-”

  
  


“Yeah, you can,” murmurs Jake as he unlocks the cage and nestles himself between Dave’s legs, tongue flicking against his glans. “I know you’re all hot after servicing your brother…” Jake’s lips wrap around him, and he gives a small involuntary moan as his nose brushes against Dave’s pubes.

  
  


Dave jolts and a whimpering moan falls from his mouth as Jake wraps his lips around his cock. He’s sensitive, every brush sending a jolt up his leg and into his gut- but his dick is responding, is starting to get hard in Jake’s mouth.

“T-too much-” Dave gasps, his head falling back as his hips squirm and try and dance away. “Oh _god_ , I- hnnnnn-”

  
  


Jake pulls off briefly to say, “Shhhh… c’mon… you can do it,” before diving back down, working Dave to full hardness. He’s so tempted to make Dave spill in his mouth, to taste what Jake can’t seem to get enough of; but instead he reins himself in, a hand fishing beneath the seat to pull out a half-empty bottle of lube - the same bottle that Jake and Dirk had used as they fucked in Dave’s earshot, Jake realises with a sudden thrill. He slicks up his fingers, working himself open as his tongue teases Dave.

“Fuck,” Jake gasps as he pulls away, “F-Fuck -” He pours some more lube over Dave’s shaft, and then slowly sinks himself down. "A-Ah - ! Dave - _fuck -_ " Jake’s on top, pumping his hips up and down, but he suddenly realises that he’s in those rare moods where he doesn’t _want_ that. “D-Dave - please - pin me down and fuck me -”

  
  


Dave whimpers as Jake refuses to let up- and his dick is, in fact, starting to get hard in Jake’s mouth. It’s oversensitive and aching- but it’s a good, bone-deep ache that leaves Dave shivering.

Jake is so fucking handsome, though, and Dave watches in a kind of overwhelmed awe as Jake rises up and then sinks down onto Dave’s cock. "F-f _uuck-_ " Dave whimpers, hips jolting unsteadily as they try to recoil away, his raw cock squeezed tightly by Jake’s body, so fucking raw it  _aches_

Then Jake begs Dave to fuck him. Dave wants to shake his head, wants to protest, say he can’t- but Jake is hot and tight and his cock aches so  _good_ and Dirk is listening to every word, will get to hear Dave fuck his boyfriend- so Dave gasps out a soft, desperate noise and then he’s shoving at Jake, pushing him down, putting his  _brother’s boyfriend_ out on his back with spread legs for him. It’s heady and  _wrong_ and Dave’s hips are twitching and making tiny aborted thrusts into Jake as he raises his head and looks to Dirk.

“Bro- is this- this okay? It’s alright?” Dave asks, his voice strained, begging.

“Get to work serving my boyfriend, fucktoy,” is Dirk’s answer and Dave moans a weak noise in response. That’s right- he’s just a fucktoy. Even if his dick is raw, his ass hurts, he can’t move- he still has to service them. It’s what he’s for.

So Dave shifts and hikes Jake’s legs up (they’re so thick and strong, wrapped around his waist- nothing like his own thin chicken legs) and then he’s grabbing Jake’s hips and holding tight as he starts thrusting his hips forwards, whining under his breath with every fuck, each thrust raw and sensitive and lighting up every nerve, his belly hot and legs shaking. His eyes fill with overstimulated tears as he obeys his masters and does what he’s made to do- bring pleasure to his masters.

  
  


Jake lets out a moan, as loud as he possibly can, purposefully hamming it up for Dirk, although he’s not really exaggerating  _that_ much - Jake never preps himself quite well enough when Dave fucks him, so he can feel himself clench tight around Dave’s skinny cock, can feel every drag of Dave’s cock inside him. “Dave - fu -  _uck_ -” He claws at Dave’s back, digging in hard enough that even his short nails make marks over Dave’s soft pale skin.

He has no idea how Dirk manages not to crash the car, as every moan and slap of flesh on flesh must be painting images in Dirk’s mind and making his cock strain against his pants. “Dave,” gasps Jake, clinging onto him like a life raft. "Yeah, that’s it, there’s a good boy -  _fuck,_ your cock feels so fucking good - Dave -  _Dave -_ " His hand moves up and clenches in Dave’s hair. Dave’s head had started to fall down onto Jake’s shoulders, so Jake wrenches his head back so he can kiss him sloppily, whimpering as his cock rubs between their stomachs, as Dave drives into him again and again. “Perfect,” Jake gasps against Dave’s mouth. “Such a perfect little toy -”

  
  


Dave whimpers as Jake’s nails drag across his back. The sting means that come tomorrow, he’ll find raised welts raked across his skin, just another proof of his status as a  _possession_ . Jake is crying out and kissing him messy and hot and Dave’s hips are one big ache as he does his best to keep fucking, to give Jake what he wants.

What he  _demands_ .

“Please-” Dave chokes out. "I- I can’t- _oh god-_ "

His hands scrabble for something to grab, to hold onto, and he finds the backs of the seats, using them as leverage to slam into Jake as hard as he can. He needs Jake to cum,  _needs_ it, desperate for this torture to end.

  
  


Jake can feel Dave’s entire body trembling as he jackrabbits into him with all his meagre strength. Taking pity on him, Jake’s hand slinks down between their torsos and curls around his cock, jerking himself desperately, his other hand curled tight in Dave’s hair.

“F-Fuck - _Dave_ -” Jake spurts thick ropes of cum over his stomach. Jake carefully pushes Dave’s shaking body down, laying him flat and peppering kisses over his chest and neck, smoothing the hair out of his eyes. “Good boy,” Jake purrs. His lips move up to Dave’s cheeks, collecting the salt of his tears that had squeezed out of him as Jake’s entrance had clenched around him, bringing him to overstimulation.

“You okay?” murmurs Jake. His arms slide around Dave’s chest as he nuzzles his cheek into him. It’s strangely comfortable in the back of the truck, despite their bodies jolting as they drive over uneven road, despite the fact that Jake’s legs are folded at an awkward angle to fit. He feels comfortable like this - with Dave, with his body heat radiating upwards, enveloping him. “Love you,” Jake murmurs. “Our perfect little pet.”

  
  


Jake cums and it’s a  _relief_ , Dave whimpering softly as his cock is squeezed in a tight grip, hot and aching. His hips twitch and shiver a few times as Jake works himself through his orgasm- and then Dave is being laid back, his dick still hard, throbbing and hot and raw as Jake curls around him. Tears are running down his cheeks- it’s all so twisted up, good and bad and pain and pleasure and Dave doesn’t know what to do other than to cling to Jake as his hips twitch uselessly. He’s pretty sure if he touches himself he’ll get punished- but he’s sure it’ll  _hurt_ if he touches himself.

But- he aches so bad. Not to cum, just to be  _let down_ .

Jake curling around him feels nice. Dave would like more of that, please. He shakily nods as Jake asks him if he’s okay- he’s okay. He’s alright. He can be a good boy and be a good little rapetoy and do whatever Jake wants just  _please_ don’t stop holding him, please let him come down.

  
  


Jake nips at Dave’s neck lightly as his hand slides down, the tip of his finger touching the head of Dave’s cock, a thin string of precum connecting them before it snaps. “Want me to touch you? Is it too much?”

  
  


Dave whimpers again as the touch presses against the tip of his dick, it’s like a hot spot on already-sunburned skin. “I-I don’t-” He doesn’t know, he wants to cum, wants to be forced to take it but he’s  _scared_ , it’s going to hurt so bad. The drag of Jake’s hand over his raw dick is going to hurt  _so good_ .

“P-please-” Dave chokes out, hips twitching. “Use- use lube?”

  
  


Jake gives him a wicked smile, and bends his head, dragging his tongue around the base of Dave’s raw-red cock, allowing drool to trail down his tongue and onto Dave’s skin as his cheeks hollow. “How about that?”

  
  


Dave gasps, hips jerking under the touch- Jake’s spit is wet and soothing, easing the raw ache of his dick, so even though the touch of Jake’s tongue is hot and makes his dick throb  _painfully_ , Dave whimpers out a positive, shakily nodding his head.

  
  


“Look at you,” coos Jake as his fingers slide down Dave’s hips. “You’re such a fucking _mess,_ aren’t you? So desperate for your masters?” He takes Dave’s entire length in his mouth, swirling his tongue around him, the salty-bitter-musk taste of mingled pre-cum and sweat flooding his mouth. Jake’s fingertips curl against Dave’s hip bones as he sucks, eyes flicking up to meet his.

  
  


Jake’s mouth is  _ hothotohgod  _ _**itaches** _ around him and Dave cries out with a jerk of his body, hips trying to shy away. His hands latch onto the backseat and he clings to it as he sobs, hips flinching and twitching in Jake’s hold as Jake sucks him off.

Dave is so fucking raw that, even with Jake’s spit easing it, the touch makes his dick feel like it’s fucking  _chafing_ , burning and throbbing and Dave might be crying but it’s- it’s-

it’s  _so fucking good_ . It  _hurts_ and the pain is aching and heavy but the pleasure is  _blinding_ , unable to really shy away or stop it, it’s not his choice. He doesn’t get to choose.

He forces his eyes open, wet and swimming with tears of overstimulation and pain that roll down his cheeks- Jake’s green eyes sear into his own and that does it, Dave cums on a noise that  _tears_ from his chest, eyes rolling back and hips bucking as he cums completely dry, dick throbbing and jerking on Jake’s tongue.

  
  


Jake swallows Dave’s release with a satisfied little moan, hands gently caressing his hips as Dave trembles and sobs beneath him. “Good boy,” praises Jake lowly, voice rumbling.

A hand skates over Dave’s stomach, and then stops on his lower belly, pressing down. Between the energy drink and Dirk’s piss, Dave’s bladder should be starting to get uncomfortably full. Jake glances up, watching his reaction.

  
  


Dave sinks into the seat as he’s praised, sniffling and rubbing away overstimulated tears with a shaky hand. His dick is throbbing and aching- but it’s going soft. It’s coming down. He’s okay. He’s-

He’s going tense and yelping as Jake presses over his bladder. “W-whhh-aa-” He gasps, hands flying to Jake’s wrist and grabbing it as he squirms. It wasn’t a problem before- but now Jake’s brought attention to how  _full_ he is and he has to clench down, thighs snapping together as a hot, lancing pain spikes through him at the pressure being put on him. “Stop- stopstopstop-”

  
  


“It’s okay,” coos Jake as he pulls the towels from his bag, tilting Dave’s hips up momentarily so he can lay them beneath him before pressing back on his bladder. “Don’t be shy - let go. You need to, right? And you wouldn’t want to inconvenience Dirk by making him stop the truck.”

  
  


Dave whimpers. His raw dick is  _throbbing_ , he’s clenching so fucking tight, fat tears rolling down his cheeks as he squirms. It’s heavy, in his gut, as Jake presses down on him, hot spikes lancing through him.

“I-I-” He whines, thighs clenching tight. He’s stuck, he knows it, he knows he’s stuck- Dirk won’t pull over, Jake won’t let up, he needs to piss _so fucking bad_ now- his breathing is shuddering and halting as he desperately squirms and whimpers against the tightness in his gut, against the hot throb he knows will feel _so fucking good_ to let go but he- he- Jake is _looking_ at him, so sweetly cruel, so perfectly mean, and Dave wants-

He wants to make it  _last_ .

So he whimpers and sobs as he shakes and refuses to let go- cold sweat breaking out across his body, head spinning, vision so full of water he can’t see past blurs- but he doesn’t piss. He doesn’t do it.

  
  


Jake’s smile turns sharp as Dave shakes his head, pressing his lips together. “Oh? So that’s how you want to play it, old chap?” Jake straddles him, his arse pressing down on Dave’s bladder. Impossibly, he can feel his cock begin to stir again.

Jake bounces on Dave’s lower belly, a little gasp escaping him as his semi-hard cock brushes against Dave. He wants to make Dave lose control, to sob in shame and embarrassment, to feel the warmth of Dave wetting himself against his skin.

  
  


Dave gasps as Jake straddles him- sweat is breaking out across his skin and he trembles, pressure building hot and tight as he squirms and rubs his thighs together as Jake makes a sharp  _spike_ of agony jolt through him.

" _Please-"_ Dave begs, for more, to stop, he doesn’t know- but his head is spinning and he knows, he  _knows_ it’s too late- his cock is aching so badly and it’s hot and it’s welling up and he can’t- he can’t-

Dave lets go.

For a moment, it’s almost like it’s stuck- nothing comes and Dave whines as his gut  _cramps_ , face hot, flushing, eyes fluttering from the horrible feeling- but the  _relief_ that swamps through him has a  _sob_ tearing from his throat as it all floods out, the pain vanishing as wet, hot piss floods across his stomach, wetting Jake’s skin, his own skin, soaking into the towels underneath him, hot and his entire body is going lax as tears roll down his cheeks, the feeling practically  _orgasmic_ as it releases every bit of tension in his body until he’s limp and exhausted and lying on towels soaked in piss as he blinks wetly up at Jake.

“ _Jake-”_ Dave sobs, weakly reaching for him.

  
  


Jake moans, biting his bottom lip as he feels Dave’s hot piss spreading over his shirt. When Dave sobs and reaches for him, Jake curls his arms around Dave’s waist, holding him close.

“Bet that felt good, hmm? Pissing all over yourself like a little fucking baby?” In contrast with his mocking words, the way Jake pets Dave’s back is tender, soothing, and he presses a gentle kiss to his cheek. Dave always looks pretty, but he looks even prettier like _this_ , with his face incarnadine with shame and cheeks glistening with tear-tracks.

  
  


Dave buries his face against Jake’s shoulder with a hiccuping sob. He’s  _humiliated_ , degraded, brought down to his knees with shame- but this is exactly where he’s supposed to be. So he whimpers and soaks in the gentle touch- and the  _painfully_ mocking words.

He nods shakily against Jake’s shoulder. “Uh-huh-” He whimpers out. “'m not- 'm not a-”

Another sob rips from him as he clings to Jake.

  
  


“Poor little baby,” murmurs Jake, stroking his hair soothingly. “It’s okay, darling.” He kisses him gently, then deepens the kiss as he cradles Dave in his arms. “You’re a good boy, aren’t you? _Such_ a good boy.” He nuzzles at Dave’s neck.

  
  


Dave melts into the touches. Soft, gentle,  _loving_ \- they soothe the horrible aches in his body and chest.

_Poor little baby._ He’s not, but-

But. He  _is_ pathetic. Helpless. Just a toy for them.

So he doesn’t protest this time, kissing Jake back, letting himself be kissed, be held, drinking in the praise.

At about the halfway mark, they stop. Dirk and Jake trade places and Dirk locks Dave back into chastity- and then pulls Dave across his chest for them to cuddle together, his fingers gently and tenderly moving over Dave’s body, petting his hair. Giving him such tender love that Dave soaks in. They trade soft kisses, but ultimately nap for most of the rest of the way home.

At home, the truck is emptied, things are carried inside, and then Dirk is dropping down onto the couch with a low groan.

“Alright, get over here.” Dirk says. “Dave, I gotta piss. Deal with that.”

Dave flushes and comes over, sinking to his knees- but then Dirk clicks his tongue and points at him and says “nah. That wont do- undress. You’re a toy, you only wear what we give you.”

Dave’s eyes go wide as his face goes hot- but he tugs his clothes off and kneels at Dirk’s feet, completely naked but for the cage.

“Good.” Dirk says, satisfied. “Get to it.”

Dave undoes Dirk’s belt, leans in, and closes his mouth around Dirk’s cock.

“Come sit, baby.” Dirk says, as he cups the back of Dave’s head, holding him in place as he starts to piss. He looks to Jake, patting the couch next to him. “We got things to talk about.”


End file.
